It Was All Just A Kiss How Did It End Up Like This
by K.E.B.123
Summary: A simple kiss leads to the best and worst night for both Olivia and Elliot. Now the two must explain the fact that they are a couple to everyone, but when Olivia finds out she's pregnant, she doesn't know if the baby's Elliot's, or her rapist's.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, here's a new story. I don't really know how I thought of it, I think it started off as a dream (yeah, I have very vivid dreams haha)**

**anway, my friend is kinda helping me with some 'intimate details', therefore you should know that this is rated VERY MATURE due to the very sexual content and the dark plot. Teehee :) me and my disturbing creativity. Also, this takes place somewhere inbetween seasons 8 and 9, so Elliot never slept with Kathy, therefore Eli doesn't exist ;) Also, Elliot's divorce has already been finalized, so he's a free man yay!**

**Now, on to the story**

* * *

September 17th

It was quiet, well quieter than usual, in the squadroom of Manhattan's 1-6 precinct, Special Victims Unit. Detective Munch was sitting on his desk, enjoying a cup, of what only he could call, coffee, while his partner, Fin, was leaning across from him, in his own chair, trying to tune out his partner's constant conspiracy outbusts.

Across the way, sat Detective Elliot Stabler, who was busy reading over details of the case they had just closed the previous day, while his partner, Detective Olivia Benson, was typing her DD5, on the same case.

"Im telling you, it's all a conspiracy" Munch stated, taking another sip out of the paper cup in his hand.

Fin looked up at his partner, annoyed, as he shook his head. "Shut your ass up" he said, harshly, as he threw a crumpled piece of paper across his desk, letting it land with a barley audible thud, on Munch's desk.

Elliot looked up at the two, before returning to the files in his hand. The case they had just closed involved the rape and murder of an eleven year old girl, and everyone at the precinct was a little on edge, after the man responsible went to jail, with absolutely no regrets. Elliot sighed, loudly, hoping to get a reaction out of his partner, who, during the entire case, had barley spoken to him. He smiled a little to himself, when he noticed how hard she was concentrating on her computer screen, knowing she was only doing it to avoid talking to him.

Elliot looked up at the clock and sighed once more, before scooting his chair out from his desk. "Well, I'm heading down for something to eat" he said, as he stood up, and put his black jacket on. "You in?" he asked, turning to both Fin and Munch.

"Yeah, anything to get out of here." Fin stood up, and likewise, put on his jacket. Munch got up, quietly, and followed the two toward the door.

"Liv," Elliot began, as he headed past her desk. "You coming?" He watched Olivia type another sentence on her computer before she shook her head, not bothering to look up at him. "You sure?" he asked, determined to get her to talk to him. He gently ran his hand over her bare arm, causing her to stop her work on the computer, and stare at the screen.

She rolled her eyes, and furrowed her eyebrows. She knew what he was trying to do, and she was not going to let him win. She sighed, loudly, hoping he heard, before she turned her head to face him. "I'm not hungry" was all she said, before wiggling her arm out from under his hand, and continuing to type on the computer.

Elliot looked at Fin, over his shoulder, who was smiling like a giant idiot and shrugged. "Okay, see you in a bit" he said, as he turned on his heel and walked toward the two men waiting.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fin asked, slapping Elliot's shoulder, as the three walked out of the bullpen.

Olivia waited until she heard the three enter the elevator, before she turned around and let another loud sigh out. She knew Fin was right, there had been trouble in paradise, only it seemed as if Elliot was completely oblivious to what was wrong.

Olivia slouched in her chair, thinking, not about the man who had raped a defenseless eleven year old, but about what had happened the night they had gotten the case.

September 3rd

_"Olivia," Elliot pleaded, as he walked into the squadroom, behind his partner, trying to stop her so he could apologize. All eyes were on him as he rushed up to her, but he didn't care. He only cared about apologizing to his best friend, and making sure she didn't take what he had said personally. "Liv!" He quickly raced up to her, grabbing her wrist when she reached the bottom step, heading to the cribs to cool off. "I'm sorry. I never ment to-"_

_"Leave me the fuck alone" she spat, as she tried to tug her arm away from him._

_But Elliot had a firm grib, and he wasn't going to let her go, not after what he had said in the car. He was going to make sure he got her to understand what had happened was a mistake, a mistake he was never going to make again. "Liv, please. You can't think I'd-"_

_"Save it Stabler!" she said, cutting him off for the second time since they had barged into the squadroom. "I'm tired of your shit!" she yelled, not caring that half of the squadroom was listening to their arguement. "You think just because I don't have kids, I don't understand the anger you felt back there? Are you honestly that stupid to resort to that low a blow?" Olivia tried to pull her arm out of Elliot's grasp, but he only held on tighter, pulling her a little closer to his body. "I said leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled, as she used her free hand to slap Elliot across the face._

_Elliot let go off his partner's wrist, and stepped back, stunned that she had just slapped him in the face. She looked into his eyes, angry, before heading up the stairs into the cribs, as his hand found its way to his right cheek, which was still red and stung from the contact with Olivia's hand._

_Once Fin had seen Olivia slap Elliot, he was up, and out of his seat, ready to see what had gotten his 'little sister' so upset. "What the hell did you say to her?" Fin asked from behind, ready to do a lot worse than what Olivia had, if Elliot had hurt her._

_Elliot turned to look at Fin, tears forming in his eyes. He had hurt himself, when he realized how much his stupid comment had hurt Olivia, his partner, his best friend, the woman he was in love with. When Fin saw Elliot, with tears in his eyes, he became confused. "What happened?" he asked, wondering what went down at the crime scene._

_Elliot ran his hand through his short hair, trying to stop himself from crying, or worse, becoming angry with himself. "When we went to the scene, everyone was, I couldn't, it was" he studdered, trying to find the right words to say._

_Fin grabbed Elliot's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "What happened?" he asked, this time more stern._

_Elliot looked up, worry written all over his face. "The victim was a little girl, eleven. Raped and stabbed to death. I got angry, and as always, Olivia was just trying to help calm me down, except I blew up, at her. I told her, she didn't understand how angry I was, because she wasn't a mother, and until she had kids, she wouldn't know what any of us were going through." Elliot looked up at Fin, who was just as shocked that he said such a thing to Olivia. "I never ment to- it just blurted out" he explained._

_Fin looked at his co-worker and sighed. He knew how much Olivia wanted a baby, and for Elliot to remind her that she wasn't a mother, only made things worse. "Elliot, you know how sensitive Liv gets when someone mentions her not being a mother."_

_"I know, it's just, I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry, that someone could do that to a little girl, and, and, Fin I love her." Elliot looked up, wide-eyed, when he realized what he had just blurted out. Sure, Fin was his best friend, but he was never supposed to tell him that he was in love with Olivia. She was, after all, his partner, his co-worker._

_Fin looked up a Elliot and smiled, partially happy because he knew Olivia loved him as well, and partially happy because he was one step closer to winning the pool that everyone in the squad, including Cragen, had pitched in. "Elliot," he began, folding his arms over his chest._

_Elliot looked back at Fin, a little afraid of what he would do, especially since he considered Olivia his little sister. "You better get yo ass up there, and tell her you're sorry. Just tell her you lost it, thinking back to your kids, I'm sure she'll understand."_

_Elliot nodded, before turning to walk up the stairs Olivia had gone up a few minutes prior. "Liv? Liv it's me" he said, as he knocked on the door to the cribs. He stood, waiting, thinking of what to say when she opened the door. He could hear her, crying, on the other side, and knew he was in the deep end. "Olivia, please open the door" he pleaded, continually knocking on the door._

_He listened, as he heard her walk to the door and unlock it. She opened the door, and when Elliot saw her, his heart broke. Her eyes were red and puffy, a result from crying, and all she could do was glare at him. "Olivia, I'm so sorry" he said, as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. After the entire bullpen heard their arguement, they deserved some privacy. He followed Olivia to one of the beds and took a seat at her side. "I was...I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. I just-"_  
_"I get it Elliot" Olivia said, placing a hand on his leg. "You have children. You were just imagining if something like that happened to one of them." Elliot looked at Olivia, feeling a little more guilty with every tear that fell._

_"But that didn't give me the right to bring up the fact that you're not a mother." He grabbed her hand, and squeezed, trying to tell her that he was truely sorry. "Olivia, I know you were just as angry as I was. I mean, I've seen how you are with kids, and I know you love my children, and you're-"_

_"Not a mother" Olivia whispered, finishing his sentence. "You're right, I'm not a parent, so I didn't know what was going through your head when you saw that body." Olivia looked up and Elliot and forced a smile. "I'm sorry" she said, placing her hand gently on the cheek she had smacked earlier, trying to change the subject._

_Elliot, knowing she didn't want to talk about their arguement any longer, only placed his hand on top of hers on his cheek, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I love you" he whispered._

_Olivia gasped and looked up, when she heard Elliot's confession. "What?" she asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly. She had always dreamed he'd tell her that he loved her, so she'd know the feelings she had for him were mutual, but she never thought he'd actually say it, let alone in the cribs._

_"Olivia," he began, opening his eyes, so that his beautiful blues were staring into her chocolate brown orbs, "I love you." He cupped her face in his free hand, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that he had caused. "I know that this is probably the worst time to tell you, and probably not the best place, but I can't keep lying to you, or myself."_

_Olivia pressed her lips together, afraid to speak. "Elliot, I, I, I don't know what to say."_

_"Tell me you feel the same way. Liv, I see the looks you give me when you think I'm not looking. The constant glares you would give Kathy. The hurt in your eyes everytime I mentioned her." He let go of her hand on his face, and placed it on the other side of her face, so that her head was inbetween his hands. "Liv, I don't care anymore. If Cragen doesn't want us together, I'll transfer."_

_"You'd transfer? For me?"_

_"For us. I know how you are with the victims, they trust you. Liv, I'm willing to give this a try, tell me you feel the same way, so that I know I didn't make myself feel like a complete idiot." Elliot continued to stare into Olivia's eyes, as he gently stroked her face with his thumbs._

_It seemed like forever, before he finally heard Olivia speak. "I love you too El," she whispered, before letting a few loose tears fall from her eyes, that Elliot gladly wiped away._

_Elliot, needed no other excuse, pulled Olivia close to him, capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The two closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss, finally being able to show how they felt. It wasn't long before Olivia's judgement got the best of her. "We're at work" she thought, "no, we can't do this. He's my partner, my partner." Olivia pulled Elliot's hands off her face, as she pulled away from him._

_"Olivia?" he asked, when he saw her get off the bed and walk over to the wall. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes and sighed, deeply, before speaking._

_"Elliot, we can't do this. I can't let you transfer because of something that may or may not work out. What about your kids? You just got divorced for crying out loud."_

_Elliot got off the bed and walked over to Olivia. "Liv, I love you, and I know this will work, trust me. My kids love you, you know that, and Kathy has nothing to do with this. You and I both know it was over for years." He closed the distance between, trapping her between his body and the wall. He leaned over her body, placing his head in the crook of her neck, and took a deep breath, practically moaning at her scent. A mixture of vanilla lotion and lavendar body wash, which could only be described as Olivia. "Liv," he began, placing his face so close to hers, their lips brushed together, "do you love me?"_

_Olivia was scared. She had never thought she'd have to admit how much she loved Elliot, yet her she was, dangerously close to a second kiss with the man of her dreams. She had spent her life afraid to let people in, after being let down by her mother, she only figured that if she let people get too personal, she'd be hurt, yet somehow things with Elliot were different. She had trusted him, after all, it was part of the job, but once they had become best friends, she knew she had gone too far over the line to look back. "Screw it" she thought, after all, Elliot was the only man she knew, who was worth risking everything, including her job, for. "Yes" she whispered, as she tilted her head, capturing her lips in another kiss._

_Elliot placed his hands on her face, as Olivia's went straight to the back of his neck. This was kiss was different, it was slow, and sweet, like the first, yet, the two could feel the passion, and love behind it. It wasn't long, however, before the kiss became heated._

_Elliot ran his hands down the front of Olivia's body, finally coming to rest on her hips, while she placed hers under his shirt, caressing his perfectly chissled body. She quickly opened her mouth, allowing his tounge entry, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Elliot placed a hand on the wall for support, as his other hand found its way to her ass._

_Once oxygen was needed, the two pulled apart, smiling at each other, however each knew it wasn't over just yet. Olivia releashed her grip on Elliot's waist, as he pushed her harder into the wall. "Liv" he moaned, when he felt himself starting to harden. He moaned again, when she cupped him through his pants, a little surpised herself, at the size of the bulge._

_Elliot attatched his lips to her neck, causing her to moan, as he trailed his hands down to the hem of her jeans. Before she could protest, he had her button and zipper undone, and was slipping a hand inside. "Elliot, what are-"_

_"Shh, just relax" he said, as he pulled his hands out. He recaptured her lips in another passionate kiss, as he began to grind into her, creating some much needed friction._

_"Elliot" she moaned, closing her eyes. He placed his hand back in her pants, surprised at how wet she had become. They both groaned when he ran his fingers over her clit, causing her hips to buck a little. He took his hand out of her jeans, once again, and tangled his fingers in her hair._

_Olivia had barley gotten the top two buttons of Elliot's shirt undone, when the two heard a familiar voice coming from the door. "Liv, I just wanted to - Oh my God!"_

_The two turned to see Fin in the doorway, his eyes wide, as he saw Olivia with her back against the wall, her pants undone, and Elliot with his shirt half undone. The two had been so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't even noticed the door to the cribs open._

_Fin turned away, slightly embarassed to see the woman he considered a sister, like this. "You two better be damn glad that I wasn't Cragen. I just came up to see how you were doing."_

_Olivia quickly turned away from the door, as she zipped her jeans and fastened the button. "Yeah, we're good. Elliot apologized. We kissed and made up" she said, not realizing how much of that phrase was actually true._

_"That's an understatement" Fin said from the door, still keeping an eye on Elliot, as he buttoned his shirt back up and tucked it in. "Well, if anyone asks, I didn't see a thing." Fin winked at the two before he walked downstairs, giving the news to everyone waiting, that the duo had talked everything out, and were fine._

It had been two weeks since the incident in the cribs, and neither of them had spoken about what had happened since that day. Olivia was starting to believe Elliot had lied, when he said he loved her, just to get her to forgive him. Of course, she knew he wasn't that type of guy, but something about the way things went, didn't seem right. She figured they would talk about it, when it had hit her. He had been such a tease to her, and come to think of it, the teasing hadn't stopped. She would catch him biting his lip, when he knew she was looking at him, or making suggestive movements.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get payback, and she had the perfect plan.

Olivia sat in her desk, finishing up her DD5, when she heard the three men walk back into the bullpen. She waited until Elliot took a seat at his desk, before looking up, and speaking. "Hey El, do you think you can drive me home tonight?"

Elliot's head snapped up when he heard his partner's voice. It had been the first time in two weeks, that she had talked to him, without it being a necessary thing. "Uh, yeah, of course" he said with a wink, turning to the guys.

Olivia smiled, as she stood up to retrieve her paperwork. "Oh yeah" she thought, as she took a seat, watching Elliot from the corner of her eye, "payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Damn! What did you guys think?**

**What is Olivia going to do? Teehee, I'll tell you now, that the next chapter has smut ;)**

**So, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm glad the first chapter got a good size response. Glad people want me to continue :)**

**I just thought I'd update now, because I'll be out of town for about a week, and I dont know if I'll be able to write this story, because I have to do "family time" which isn't even family time...I'm getting off topic; anyway, like I said, I just wanted to leave you with something before I leave.**

**Well, all I have to say for this one, is please, keep in mind that it is VERY mature, which means there is a lot of sexual contact, and things you probably shouldn't read if you can't handle it.**

**Anyway...on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU. DICK WOLF DOES (LUCKY BUM)**

* * *

Elliot pulled up to Olivia's apartment complex, still a little shocked that she was finally talking to him. Olivia, on the other hand, was finishing the last touches on her plans to get Elliot back, as he parked the car at the curb. "Liv" he began, turning to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look his way, "are you sure you're okay?"

Olivia smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought. She sighed, loud enough for him to hear, before she began. "I'm fine El. Thanks for the ride home. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she opened her door and stepped out of the car, mentally going through a countdown. Three, two, one. As if on que, she heard his door close.

A smile crept on her face when she saw him from the corner of her eye, walking up behind her, following her up to her apartment. She knew that if she pretended nothing was bothering her, he would pester her, which was exactly what she wanted. Step one of her plan had been accomplished.

"El, what are you doing?" she asked when she turned around, acting surprised to see him out of the car, and behind her.

"Liv, come on, I know you better than this." He said, stepping up to her, placing his hands on her waist. "There's something on your mind, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Olivia threw her hands up, as she smirked, happy that he had fallen right into her trap. "Fine" she said, pushing him away. She wanted him to believe that he was the one she was mad at, that way, she'd be able to tease him, but of course, her payback would be ten times worse than what he had done to her. "Can we talk inside though? I kinda have, well nosey, neighbors."

Elliot laughed. "Sure" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the elevator. The ride up was quiet, as Elliot thought about what could possibly be on his partner's mind, and Olivia smiled, thinking of how fun of a night she was going to have. As soon as they reached her floor, Olivia walked out of the elevator, Elliot close behind. She quickly unlocked the door, winking at Elliot over her shoulder, as she pushed it open.

"Ok Liv, spill. What's on your mind?" he asked, when he closed the door and locked it. He walked to the middle of the room, joining his partner on the couch, as she stared at the blank tv screen.

"Elliot," she began, sounding frustrated. She wanted him to feel sorry for what had happened in the cribs, and in order for him to do so, she needed to come across as feeling hurt, which wasn't all the difficult, since it was partially true. "You know damn well what I want to talk about."

Elliot looked down at her, a little shocked, and even though he'd hate to mention, a little scared. He knew eventually they'd have to talk about what went down, but he was ready for it. "Liv, I meant it" he blurted out, not giving her a chance to make him feel guilty. "I wasn't just doing it to get you to forgive me." He turned to her, cupping her face in his hands, staring in her eyes, as he smiled. "I love you, and I know you love me. I think it's time we finally accept that that's never going to change. It's time to stop hiding from it, and time to accept it" he said, before placing a kiss on her lips.

Olivia closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from letting the tears fall. She hadn't expected this. She didn't think he'd give in, and kiss her, after confessing that what had happened in the cribs two weeks ago wasn't an accident. Olivia gave in, making the kiss a little more heated, thinking, that if she played her cards right, she could still go through with her plan.

She fell back on the couch, pulling Elliot on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. "I love you" Elliot whispered against her lips. She smiled, cursing herself for letting things between them go this far, but it was way too late to turn back now. She threw her head back, and let his lips attack her neck, as the thought. She had decided to go through with her original plan, knowing that it would have a different outcome than first expected. When she felt Elliot's hand on her thigh, she knew it was time.

"I can't do this" she said, as she pushed him off her, making him land on the floor besides the sofa. "Elliot, please leave" she said, as she got up and headed to her room, knowing full well that he would just barge in, demanding to know what had happened.

She was in the middle of placing her gun on her nightstand, when she heard her door open. "Elliot," she began, turning to him, her lips pressed into a straight line.

"Liv, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" He sat on her bed, waiting for her to face him.

"No, you were great. It's me" she said, turning so that she faced him. She smirked when she saw his eyes trail down to her chest, eyeing the cleavage that was visible between the shirt, that she had purposely put on.

"Liv, what do you mean it's you?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from her chest, and staring into her brown eyes. "Are you scared that I won't be here in the morning? Olivia Benson, you know I'm not that guy!"

Olivia looked at Elliot, as she sat next to him on the bed. She knew he was right, and damnit, she wasn't going to say no to him any longer, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with him first. "I know you're not El" she said, as she stood up, walked over to him, and sat in his lap. She playfully pushed him down onto the bed, and smiled. He scooted up on the bed, so that his head was resting on her pillow, as he lifted her up to him.

"I love you" she whispered, before claiming his lips in a not so sweet kiss. Elliot moaned, when he felt her rubbing against a very sensitive area, afraid he wasn't going to last long.

"Liv, if you keep that up-"

"Shut up Elliot" she said, smacking his arm lightly. She leaned in close to him, her mouth near his ear, as she began to whisper to him. "Just relax" she whispered, causing him to groan. She grabbed his hands, and placed them above his head, intertwining their fingers.

Olivia bent down and gave him another passionate kiss, causing him to close his eyes. That was it, the opportunity she had been waiting for. Elliot didn't even know what had happened, until he felt the cold mental around his wrists.

He quickly opened his eyes, only to see Olivia on top of him, laughing. "What the hell? Liv what did-" he tried to move, but couldn't. Looking up, he saw both of his hands were handcuffed to the frame of her bed. Oh she was good, and damn, he had fallen for her trap. "Liv?" he asked, confused as to why he was cuffed to the bed, his arms above his head, while Olivia was still sitting on top of him.

"Elliot, you got into my pants, and were such a tease. I'm only returning the favor" she explained, standing up, eyeing the already growing bulge in his slacks.

"And you had to go and handcuff me?" he asked, yanking on the cuffs, trying to break free, but failed.

"You know me. Payback's a bitch Elliot, and Olivia Benson don't play" she said with a wink, before taking off her shirt, leaving her in only a black lace bra. She had been planning this for two weeks, and by damn, she was going to be a bigger tease than he could've ever thought possible.

Elliot stared at her chest, wide-eyed. He had always imagined her shirtless, but actually seeing it was a different story. She was beautiful. Her toned abs, her amazing waist, and her perfect breast, seemed almost too much for him. Olivia, however, knew what she was doing, as she got back on top of him, leaning over, so his eyes could fall in the space inbetween the lace of her bra, and her breasts. "Liv" he squeaked, feeling himself harden even more. If she kept this up, he wasn't going to last long, just thinking over her naked body, almost sent him over the edge.

Olivia bent down, as she kissed him, using one hand to caress his face, as the other traveled down to undo his belt. She quickly undid the belt, with such skill, as she slowly unbuttoned his slacks, and unzipped them. Elliot quickly kicked off his shoes, letting them land at the foot of the bed, not once breaking the kiss. He tried to pull at the cuffs once more, but groaned when they didn't budge.

"Liv," he moaned, when he felt her begin to pull his pants off, letting them fall on the floor with a soft thud.

She got off of him, smiling when she noticed how tight his boxers seemed to be. "A little excited are we?"

Elliot looked up and smirked. "And you are a little overdressed."

Olivia smile got bigger, as she she raised her eyebrow. "I guess I'm going to have to fix that" she said, before undoing the button on her pants. She could hear Elliot groan when she pulled her zipper down, and stepped out of her pants, revealing black lace panties, the matching part of the bra she had on. She got back on top of him, lifting his shirt to reveal his muscular body, all the while grinding on him, causing many moans from the man underneath her.

Elliot's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, when she snaked her hands into his boxers and grabbed him, tugging ever so slightly. "Liv, please" he groaned, tugging once more on the handcuffs. Olivia chuckled. Seeing Elliot so frustrated turned her on, even though she wouldn't admit it, ever time he had gotten angry at work, she had to fight the urge to pounce on him.

Olivia let go of his rock hard member, and began to pull his boxers down, freeing him from the constraints of the fabric, as she let them fall to the floor, along with the rest of their clothes. When she saw how big he was, her eyes widened. Sure, she had always imagined Elliot as a big guy, but when she actually saw him, she had to admit, she was very, impressed.

Seeing Elliot, naked, in her bed, made her mouth nearly water. He had been the object of her dreams for nearly a decade, and now here he was, naked, waiting on her, as if he had a choice. Olivia stood up again, this time locking eyes with Elliot, before making another move. Somehow, the look in his eyes, told her that he truely did love her, even if she had handcuffed him to her bed. She undid the clasp on her bra, and let it fall to the floor, into the mix of both of their clothes. She watched, as Elliot stared at her chest. "Beautiful," he whispered, "Liv you're beautiful."

Olivia smiled, as her hands went to her panties. Without a second thought, she removed them, letting them fall to the floor. She watched as Elliot's eyes practically popped out of his sockets. Olivia had, as well, been the object of many of his dreams, and now, here she was, naked, in front of him.

She got on top of him once more, and he could feel the heat coming from her core. She grabbed his cock, looking into his eyes before moving. She knew he loved her, and she loved him, and this was only one step in the right direction to them living a happy life, together.

Olivia began to decend on him, watching him the whole time. The tip of his member had barley made contact with her wet center, when he groaned, loudly. "Liv, please. Let me go" he said, tugging on the cuffs. "Let me make love to you."

Olivia smiled. She figured she had teased him enough, after all, she had stripped the both of them, and all he could do was watch. She reached over to her nightstand, grabbing the key, and undid his handcuffs, letting them fall to the floor along with his shirt, that had been hiked above his head. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her down to him, making her squeal.

"I love you Liv, so much" he said, as one of his hands found its way to her center. He moaned when he felt how wet she had become, and he felt himself get even harder than he thought possible. Before she could speak, he pushed a finger in, causing her to moan. He soon added another, and began to thrust them in and out of her, while his thumb found her clit, and began to rub.

"My god, El" she moaned, arching her back, allowing his fingers to go into her deeper. His lips attacked her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse points, causing many moans to escape her lips. Elliot's free hand found it's way to her left breast, as he began to caress it. "El," Olivia moaned, when she felt getting ready to go over the edge.

"Just let it go" he whispered into her neck, placing another kiss behind her ear. He felt Olivia begin to tighten around his fingers, so he began to thrust them faster, rubbing her clit harder, until she screamed his name, feeling herself go over the edge.

Elliot removed his fingers from her center, and placed them in his mouth, moaning at the taste of her. He bent down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. Her hands trailed down his body, stopping when she gribbed his member. She slowly began to run her hands up and down his shaft, causing him to moan. "Liv, I'm not going to last that long if you keep doing that. I need you, now."

Olivia nodded, as she released him. He lined himself up with her opening, before looking into her eyes. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too El" she said, as she nodded. He pushed himself in, making them both groan. He stayed still for a minute, allowing her to adjust to his size. He knew it had been a while since she had had sex, and he knew it probably hurt, especially with someone his size. After a few seconds, she finally spoke up. "Ok, I'm fine El, go ahead."

Elliot pulled out, before pushing back in, releasing moans from both of them. He had never imagined she would ever be this tight, it was amazing. Olivia, who had never been as vocal during sex, as she was now, couldn't believe how great he felt. She wrapped her legs around him, and began to move her hips, meeting his with every thrust, making him go deeper each time.

Elliot, finally feeling himself getting close to a release, looked down at Olivia. "Liv, I'm close." He could tell Olivia was almost there, as she began to tighten around him, and he wanted them both to go over together. He reached inbetween them, and began to rub her clit, once more.

"Elliot!" she moaned, loudly, as another powerful orgasm ran through her body. As soon as she had gone over the edge, Elliot felt himself release into her, crying out her name. When the two were done, he pulled out of her, but layed on top of her, staring into her eyes.

"That was amazing" she said, breathing heavily.

He smiled, as he nodded in agreement. "I love you."

Olivia returned the smile. "I love you too El" was all she said, as his lips crashed down onto hers for another passionate kiss. Olivia had gotten her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, when the two heard a noise come from behind them.

Olivia was the first to open her eyes, and when she did, she froze. It was only until Elliot heard someone speak, did he turn around. "Great show, really."

Elliot's head snapped up, and he looked over his shoulder. He saw a man, standing, with a mask over his face, and gun pointing to the couple in the bed. As instinct, Elliot grabbed the covers, and threw them over Olivia, trying to cover her from the creep in her bedroom. Before he could make another move, the man hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconcious.

He fell to the floor, as Olivia began to scream. "Elliot! Elliot, wake up." She tried to move, but the man cocked the gun that was now pointed to her.

"You scream, you die" he said, pointing the gun to her head.

Olivia, who was now crying, shut her mouth, knowing what was going to happen. "Please," she said, trying to move.

"Shut up!" he said, pulling the covers off her body. Olivia tried to cover herself with anything, but before she could, the man got on top of her, running his hands down her body. "Now, I've seen what you can do. You're going to give me what I want" he said, grabbing her face, and kissing her neck, as Olivia tried so desperately to get out from under him.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**teehee, cliffhanger**

**You all know what's coming next...yes? no?**

**Does Elliot save her?**

**haha, what happens in the next chapter?**

**R&R, please**

**of course, I'll be out of town for something sad, so you can cheer me up with reviews :)**

**(ehh, it was worth a shot) haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, I am back! yay...**

**sorry it took so long. Long story short, my computer is crap, and is still messed up, but I managed to get it charged long enough to get this chapter off it.**

**anyway...i decided that her attack at sealview already happened, meaning the story is at least after that...you'll understand why later...anyway...**

**this story contains smut...that is NOT E/O...sorry**

**what happens to Olivia? Does Elliot save her? What does this all mean?**

**on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, DICK WOLF DOES **

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" Elliot stirred a little, opening his eyes slightly. His head was spinning, and all he saw was a blur. The last thing he remembered was talking in Olivia's living room, and an argument, which lead to the best sex of his life. He looked around the room, as his memories began to come back, slowly. It wasn't until he heard Olivia scream, did his head snap up, giving him a full view of what was actually happening.

"Elliot," Olivia said, crying, trying to get his attention. When he heard her voice, it all came rushing back, along with a spliting headache. When they were finished having sex, a man in a mask had hit him with the butt of his gun, knocking him uncouncious. He could now feel the blood on the side of his face, due to the deep gash on his forehead, that the gun had left.

"Looks like he's awake. We didn't want to start the party without you."

Elliot looked up, and to much of his dismay, he saw the same man from before, still wearing his black ski mask, with his gun still in hand. Elliot got angry, knowing that the creep had been watching Olivia and him have sex, something that was ment to be intimate. "You son of a-" he said, trying to jump in front of him, but wasn't able to, due to the fact that he was bound by something. He looked down, and saw that the creep had put his boxers on, along with his own set of handcuffs, which kept him bound to the chair he sat on.

"Uh-uh, you'll ruin it for everyone" he said, keeping the gun pointing to Olivia. It was then that Elliot saw her, and it had made him even angrier.

Olivia was on the bed, still naked, and bound, with the same cuffs she had used on Elliot, to her bed's headrest. She was staring at him, silently crying, asking him to save her from this creep. "What the hell do you want?" Elliot asked, harshly, as he tried to tug on his handcuffs once more.

The man smiled, knowing how hard Elliot was trying to be a hero, and trying to save his best friend. "You and I both know what I want, and with you out of the way, I can now get it." He quickly went onto the bed, and laid next to Olivia, who tried her hardest to get as far away from him as possible.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Elliot yelled, as he tried to stand up, but failed, due to the fact that his ankles had been tied to the legs of the chair as well.

Seeing Elliot get angrier, only seemed to make the masked man smile more, as he let out a little chuckle. Without another word, he ran his hand up Olivia's bare leg, stopping at her right thigh, which was tightly pressed against her left, keeping her legs closed.

"Please, stop!" Olivia begged, as she pressed her legs tighter together. After everything she had been through, she wasn't going to let someone take advantage of her, not now. She quickly turned her head to face Elliot, when she heard the sound of a zipper going down from behind her. She locked eyes with her partner, not wanting to see what the man was doing, not bothering to care. Somehow, she felt a little calm, knowing that Elliot was there to help her through this, no matter how gruesome the situation. This calmness, however, quickly disappeared, when she felt the man press his half naked body against the top of hers. "Elliot" she said, crying even harder, and trying her hardest to break the metal cuffs that kept her tied to the bedpost.

"I said shut up!" the man yelled, slapping her across the face.

Elliot jerked in his chair, when he saw him slap Olivia, angry that he had laid a hand on her. "I said get the fuck away from her!" he yelled, trying his hardest to break either the chair or the handcuffs, figuring one had to go if he was going to save her.

The man got up, off the bed, and walked over to Elliot, allowing Olivia to see that he was already down to his boxers. "Keep talking, and you won't have anyone to save" he said, firing the gun that was still aimed at Olivia.

Elliot looked up, quickly, when he heard Olivia scream, his heart skipping a beat. The bullet had grazed her right shoulder, but it was enough to make him worried. "You piece of shit!" Elliot yelled, jerking even harder in his chair. "I'm going to kill you" he spat, glaring at the man, who only smirked under his mask.

"Keep it up, and we'll see what happens" he said, cocking the gun once more.

Elliot quickly stopped struggling, and looked over at Olivia. Her eyes were closed, as she continually cried. "Olivia" he whispered, waiting until she looked up at him, before he continued, "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered, as she locked eyes with him, praying that he would find a way to make this all end, and soon.

"Okay, enough of this. I came to get what I want, and now that I know you're going to behave" he said, turning to Elliot, "I can finally get it." With that, he walked over to Olivia, and hovered over her, placing his gun on her nightstand. He grabbed her face, as she fought to break free from his grasp. "Fiesty, I like it" he said, before placing his mouth over hers, forcing his tounge in.

Olivia tried to scream, but his mouth over hers only muffled the sound. The man trailed his hands down her body, stopping at her breasts, which he caressed, as he felt himself begin to harden. Olivia felt it too, as she wiggled, each and every way, trying so desperately to avoid being raped, as the flashbacks from the basement at Sealview began to flood back. Each touch, forced her to think back to that basement, and how Harris had sexually assaulted her. If it had not been for Fin, she would have been raped, but there wasn't anyone to save her now.

Olivia looked at the ceiling, trying to find a place she would rather be in, one with Elliot, as she continually felt her attacker's hands run up and down her body, stopping every so often to caress and kiss her skin, which only turned him on more.

All Elliot could do, was listen, as this stranger violated and sexually assaulted Olivia, _his_ Olivia. He had decided it would be best to look away, he couldn't stand the sight of seeing Olivia get hurt, and not be able to help. He was angry, with both the man, and himself. Olivia was his partner, he was supposed to protect her, have her back, yet here she was, in front of him, moments from being raped, and all he could do was sit, and listen to her beg from him to stop.

Olivia looked away from the ceiling, once, and regretted it, when her eyes locked with her attacker's. His brown eyes only looked down at her, showing no regret for what he was doing. She quickly tried to look away, but he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him, watch him, as he removed his boxers, exposing himself to her.

Instinctively, Olivia clenched her legs together, but it was no use, as he used his arms to spread her legs. "No, no, no no no" Olivia yelled, as she began to thrash her body on the bed, trying to kick him off.

Elliot looked up when he heard Olivia begin to scream. When he saw the man inbetween Olivia's legs, naked, he knew what was coming next. He watched, helpless, as he began to cry, knowing that his best friend had already been tramatized while undercover, and now she would be for the rest of her life.

Olivia turned her head towards Elliot, knowing he was filled with even more hatred for this man than she was. "Help me" she mouthed to him, as the man ran his hands down her thighs.

Elliot took a deep breath, as he began to shake with anger. She was counting on him, and all he was doing was letting her down.

Before either of them could say anything, her attacker thrust himself into her, causing her to cry out in pain. He was smaller than Elliot, but the fact that she was not ready for him, nor relaxed one bit, contributed to the pain she felt. She heard him moan, as he pulled out, and thrust back into her.

Elliot clenched his teeth when he saw him raping Olivia. With each thrust, she let out a painful groan.

"Yeah," he said, with a moan, "you like that? How about this." He thrust into her harder, causing her to cry out, as his right hand found its way to her right breast. He squeezed her nipple, as his thrusts began to quicken. "Mmm, good girl. God, you're fucking amazing" he said, as his hands ran down her body, stopping at her hips.

Olivia laid there, crying, looking at the ceiling the entire time. Every now and then Elliot would call her name and she would look at him, but the man would thrust harder into her, forcing her to look away from him.

"Look at him" he finally whispered to Olivia, as he scratched his nails down her legs, causing her to bleed. Olivia kept her eyes closed, and faced toward the ceiling, afraid to look at Elliot. She was ashamed, even though she had told hundreds of rape victims that they weren't responsible for what happened, she couldn't help but feel guilty. "LOOK AT HIM!" he commanded, grabbing her face, and turning it to Elliot. He wanted Elliot to see the broken spirit in her eyes when they were through, and he wanted Olivia to see the hatred in Elliot's eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes, wincing in pain when he thrust into her, harder than what he had been doing. "I'm sorry" Elliot whispered, as a few tears fell from his eyes.

Olivia kept her eyes locked on his, not wanting to look anywhere else, as she felt her rapist release her face, and return his hand to her thigh. "Oh fuck yes," he said, panting, ready to release. He moved his right hand inbetween the two, finding her clit, and began to rub, forcing her into an orgasm.

She closed her eyes when she felt herself release, knowing he wasn't too far behind. Her rapist thrust into her a few more times, before releasing himself into her, with a groan. He pulled out of her, before he placed a few kisses on her neck and chest, knowing Elliot was watching with sad eyes. He was marking his territory, and now Olivia was his.

"You," he said, stroking himself one last time, before pulling on his boxers, "were amazing." He placed a kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. He quickly put on the rest of his clothes, before climbing back on top of Olivia. "Night" he said, before placing the pillow over her face.

Olivia tried to fight back, but soon the lack of oxygen got the best of her. Elliot watched as her rapist stood above her with a pillow over her face, suffercating her. "You bastard! Let her go!" He jerked once more, in the chair, hearing a crack, before he looked back up to see him put the pillow down. His heart skipped a beat, when he didn't see Olivia move. He watched her chest, intently, hoping to see it rise, but was distracted when her rapist got inbetween him and the bed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Elliot spat, glaring at him, wanting so deperately to wring his hands around his throat.

"We'll see" was all he said, before hitting him with the gun, again, causing Elliot to knock out. He looked around the room, content with what he had recieved, before uncuffing Elliot, and unbinding his ankles from the legs of the chair. Without another thought, he left, slamming the door on his way out, not caring if either of them were alright, only worried about where his next victim would come from.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**What happens now that Olivia is a rape victim? What does Elliot have to say about the whole thing? Review, please, I will love you forever.**

**No seriously, reviews mean more people will read, and that will make me happy, and I think I could use a little happiness in my life :)**

**teehee**


	4. Chapter 4

**So,**

**Let me first say, no it hasn't been brought up, but I don't intend on stealing anything from anyone. Just a reminder, that whatever I write isn't ment to sound similar to anyone else's work, and I apologize in advance if it does. Like I said, no one has complained, actually I've gotten quite the opposite, but it's always good to be safe than sorry :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all continue to do so :)**

**Anyway, I want to thank FutureTVwriter, for bringing up the fact that she should live in a safer building, they are the one responsible for me bringing up such topic in this chapter :)**

**So, what happens now that Liv is a rape victim herself? What happens when the rest of the SVU detectives find out about the rape, and about Elliot and Olivia's intimate relationship? And does a talk at the hospital finally answer Elliot's questions about what happened in the basement at Sealview? Read to find out :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

September 18

12:50 am

Elliot groaned, as he tried to lift his head, his eyes still shut. He could hear his partner's screams, over and over, playing continually in his head. She had been raped in front of him and all he could do was watch, and listen, not able to stop the torture she was going through.

He opened his eyes, slowly, as he tried to remember exactly what had happend. He saw he was in Olivia's bedroom, which was a mess. He moved, letting out a groan, as his eyes trailed to her bed. It was a mess, but what caught his eyes, was his best friend wrapped in the bloody sheets.

That's when it all hit him, ever last detail, from the man in the mask, to the fact that he had shot her. Elliot stood, glad he was no longer handcuffed or tied to the chair, and rushed over to Olivia. "Liv, Liv baby wake up." He pulled her unconcious body up, glad that her rapist had unhandcuffed her as well. "Olivia" he said, slightly louder, patting her face. Elliot became worried, when he saw the blood on her body, left from both the bullet to the shoulder, and the rape itself. "Olivia!" he yelled, slapping her on the face, shaking her, doing anything to get her to wake up.

"Uh, what-what's happening?" she asked, faintly, opening her eyes slightly. Elliot sighed, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Oh my God, Baby, I'm so, so sorry." He pulled Olivia's body into a hug, but stopped when he saw her wince in pain. "Baby what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

Olivia closed her eyes, before starting to cry again. "My shoulder," she began, before digging her head into Elliot's chest.

"What else Liv?" Elliot looked her in the eye, his own tears threatening to fall, as he saw his partner's glassy eyes. "Baby, you need to tell me."

Olivia closed her eyes, before sobbing. "In-inbetween my legs" she whispered.

Elliot looked down, and spotted the blood on the sheet, near her legs. "Son of a bitch" he whispered to himself. He had hurt Olivia, raped her, and now the evidence was all over her bed. Before he could say anything else, Elliot felt Olivia wrap her arms around him. He was the only one who would be able to comfort her, especially after something like this. "Liv, baby, we need to get you to the hospital."

She didn't say anything, she merely nodded against his chest. "Okay" she said, before he helped her sit up. He quickly went to her dresser, and opened the second drawer, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Here Liv" he said, as he watched her pick up her underwear from the floor, before handing her the clothes.

She took the clothes, and looked into his eyes, ready to cry at any moment. "Thank you" she whispered, before going into the bathroom to change.

Elliot watched her go into the bathroom and sighed, scared for his best friend. She had just been raped, and all he could do to help, was take her to the hospital to get a rape kit done. He felt like crap.

Olivia came out of the bathroom, wearing the t-shirt and sweats, and walked over to Elliot, who had gotten himself dressed as well. He noticed she was walking with a limp, and every step she took, would cause her to wince in pain.

Without another word, he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her outside of the apartment. She didn't object, she only snuggled closer to his chest, letting her tears soak through his shirt. He however, didn't mind, as he put her in his car, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

The drive to the hospital had been quite, due to the fact that neither of them wanted to talk about what had just happened. Elliot kept his eyes on the road and his mind clear of the thoughts of killing her rapist, as Olivia sat in the passenger seat, quietly crying.

The two arrived at Mercy General Hospital, a little after one. Elliot, again, carried Olivia in, as a few doctors rushed up to him, doctors he had seen many times before. "Detective Stabler? How can I help you?"

"Dr. Girard, she needs help right away" he said, rushing up to the doctor, Olivia still in his arms.

Before Dr. Girard could speak, there were three nurses, one of which had pushed a stretcher over to the three. Elliot quickly placed, the now unconcious, Olivia on the stretcher, before the nurses rushed her off. He tried to follow, but was quickly stopped by Dr. Girard. "Detective Stabler, what happened?"

"She was raped. Her attacker shot her in the shoulder." He looked past the doctor, down the hall the nurses had taken Olivia, hoping he would be able to be with her soon.

"I'm sorry Detective, but you're going to have to stay here."

"Doctor, she's my partner, I need to b-"

"I'll give you word, as soon as I can. As for now, you'll have to wait."

Elliot looked up at the doctor, defeat in his eyes, and nodded. He hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to be with Olivia, but he knew the doctors needed to get her help, and having him in the way was only going to make matters worse.

Elliot walked over to the waiting room, and sat down, fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair. His thoughts wandered back to Olivia. Was she alright? What was going to happen to her? Was she going to want to even talk to him after this? He had spent over an hour and a half thinking, asking himself questions, before he saw Dr. Girard approach him.

Once he saw the doctor, he stood, anxious to know how Olivia was doing. "Dr. Girard, how is she?" he asked, hoping the doctor would give him good news.

Dr. Girard took off his surgical mask, before looking Elliot in the eye. His face was straight, serious, and Elliot couldn't tell if that was because it was nearly three in the morning, or because something had gone wrong with Olivia's recovery. "Dectective Stabler" he began, sighing before he continued.

Elliot felt his heart stop. Why couldn't he just tell him that she was fine? Why couldn't he tell him that the bullet had missed her vital organs, and she would be free to leave? Each mental question brought him closer to tears, and pulled him further away from reality, as the thought of him never seeing Olivia again ran through his mind.

He was, however, brought back to reality, when he felt the doctor's hand rest on his shoulder. "Did you hear me detective?" he asked, squeezing Elliot's shoulder to make sure he heard him ask for the third time.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I'm just a little shocked" he confessed, before shaking his head, blocking out the questions running through his mind. "How's she doing?"

Dr. Girard sighed, before answering his question. "She'll be fine." He saw Elliot release the breath he had been holding, and relax, before he continued to speak. "The bullet barley grazed her shoulder. It's just a flesh wound, nothing too serious. As for the, uh, vaginal bleeding, it was a small tear, which we have taken care of."

Elliot nodded. "And the rape kit?"

"That's the thing. She refuses to get one done without you there."

That was all Elliot needed to hear, before he rushed down the hall, waiting for Dr. Girard, only because he didn't know what room she was in. Dr. Girard quickly led Elliot to Olivia's room, pushed open the door, and stepped aside, letting Elliot rush in.

"I'll be right back" Dr. Girard said, before he disappeared down the empty hall.

Elliot quietly walked up to her bed, careful not to scare her anymore than she already was. "Olivia?" He spoke softly, knowing she was still a little tense from everything that had happened.

She turned her head, opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw him next to her bed, worry written all over his face. "Elliot" she said, before he rushed closer to her.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here." He grabbed her hand, before kissing her forehead, assuring her he was going to be by her side throughout all of this.

Olivia snuggled close to him, burying her head into his neck, wincing in pain when she moved her shoulder. "I'm scared" she whispered, as she squeezed his hand.

"I know baby" he whispered back, as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. He placed a hand on her face, as his thumb lightly caressed her cheek. "Liv, I love you."

"Elliot, don-"

"No Liv, listen. I love you, and this isn't going to change that. I'm so sorry about what happened, and I hate him for what he did to you, but I'm going to be here for you, every step of the way." He listened, as Olivia sniffled, and sighed.

"I love you El" she said, before pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too Liv, so much." He kissed her softly, pulling away when he heard a voice at the door.

"Olivia?"

The two turned to see Dr. Girard at the door. "Are you ready?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, before releasing her grip on him. She didn't say anything, she only nodded. She watched as the doctor made his way over to her, shutting the door, before he pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Elliot quickly took the phone out of his pant's pocket, sending a quick text, before shoving it back in his front pocket. He knew he had to tell someone, so he told the first person he could think of.

Olivia opened her mouth, to ask who Elliot was texting, when the door opened, revealing a young man. "Dr. Girard, here is everything you asked for." The young nurse looked at Olivia, and she could tell with one look, how sorry he was that she was in this position.

The nurse handed Dr. Girard a couple of things, before he walked and stood near the other side of Olivia. Elliot watched, intently, as he placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder, hoping to make her feel comforted. Olivia flinched slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable with him touching her. "Nurse Harris, will you please help me here" Dr. Girard asked, as he got everything ready for the rape kit.

When Olivia heard that name, something inside her brain clicked. She immediately thought back to the rape, and how it made her think back to Sealview. "No, no, no" she began, closing her eyes before she began to cry. "Get off me! Get away." Olivia began to flail her arms wildly, as she kicked her legs, frightening all three of the men in the room.

"Olivia? Olivia honey, you need to calm down." Dr. Girard tried to calm Olivia down, but was failing miserably.

"Ma'am" Nurse Harris began, grabbing onto her body, trying to keep her still enough for Dr. Girard to calm her down. "Ma'am, you need to calm down, please. We're trying to help you."

"Get off me! Harris, please. I'm sorry, get off me" she shouted, struggling to break free from Nurse Harris' hold.

Elliot looked back and forth between Harris and Olivia, before it finally made sense to him. _Harris_. Just hearing the name made her remember her undercover stunt at Sealview. He still didn't know exactly what had happened, all he knew was that she had been hurt, and now hearing that name once again was bringing back all those painful memories. "Get him out of here!" Elliot yelled to Dr. Girard.

He looked at Elliot, then at Olivia, before turning to Harris. "Nurse Harris, please."

Harris looked down at Olivia, who was hyperventilating. He nodded, before heading out the door, shutting it on his way out. Elliot quickly put both hands on Olivia's face, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Liv, baby. It's me, it's just me." He tried to calm her down, stroking her face, as he spoke softly to her. "Shh, baby, it's alright."

"Elliot?" she asked, taking a deep breath, and relaxing a bit.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Elliot kissed her forehead, before turning to face Dr. Girard. "PTSD" he explained to the confused doctor, as he continued to stroke her face softly.

Dr. Girard nodded, before looking at Olivia. "Olivia, honey, we need to get this rape kit done, while the evidence is still here."

Olivia looked at Elliot before nodding. "I just want to get this over with" she whispered, before grabbing onto Elliot's hand, as Dr. Girard got everything set.

* * *

"Damnit!" Fin spat, as he slammed his phone shut.

His partner, Detective Munch, merely looked over his glasses at his partner and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what had him so upset. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, finishing the last bit of coffee out of his styrofoam cup.

Fin looked across his desk, and sighed, before placing the phone back in his jacket pocket. "Cragen just called. Victim at Mercy hospital. Man, and we just finished up our paperwork from the last case. What time is it?"

Munch looked confused. "4:20" he said, looking at his watch. "Not to sound like an arrogant ass, but Benson and Stabler couldn't take it?"

Fin looked down at his partner, thinking the same thing, before he stood up from his chair. Olivia and Elliot were usually the ones Cragen called at four in the morning when they had a new case, so why was this any different. "Since when do you care about sounding like an arrogant ass?" Fin asked, walking out of the squadroom.

"Touche" Munch replied, following him out, and into their car, as they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Olivia layed in her hospital bed, groaning at the pain she felt, both physically and mentally. The rape kit had taken nearly and hour and a half, due to the fact that she kept freaking out, and Elliot had to continually calm her down. Dr. Girard had finished the kit a few minutes ago, leaving to allow Olivia to change back into her clothes, before he brought her the papers allowing her to be released from the hospital.

Olivia sat up, reaching for her shirt. "Liv?" Elliot asked, as he handed her the shirt.

"Yes El?" she whispered, before pulling on the shirt, and pulling on her sweats. Elliot had stayed by her side, throught the exam, and now he was here with her, protecting her from whatever she saw as a threat.

"What happened at Sealview? What did Harris do to you?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and froze. She had never told anyone, except Fin, and her counselor, what had happened to her. She didn't want to seem weak, but after her outburst with the nurse, she felt as if Elliot deserved an answer.

She sat down next to Elliot, looking him in the eye. "I guess I caused a little uproar, so he said he was taking me to the hold. He, uh, he took me to the basement. El, there was a dirty old matress. He, he threw me onto it, before forcing me up against the wall, as he gropped me." Olivia began to cry, as she remembered the second worse night of her life.

Elliot, seeing his best friend in need of comfort, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as she continued her story. "He uncuffed me, and I punched him and ran" she sobbed. "I hid, hoping Fin would rescue me, but when he found me, I tried to run again. He cuffed me to the door, and unzipped his pants. El, he was going to make me give him oral. I kept screaming, and fighting him, until Fin came in and stopped him." By this time she was crying uncontrollably, as Elliot pulled her into him, rubbing her back.

"It's okay Olivia. I'm here now." He felt as if he should tell her that he would protect her, but after what had happened, he felt that would be an empty promise.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, I wanna go home" she whispered into his chest.

Elliot nodded. "As soon as Dr. Girard comes with your papers, we'll head to my apartment."

"Your apartment?" Olivia was confused. She pulled away from him, looking him in the eye, before he spoke.

"Liv, I think you need to move, to a safer building. You're a cop for Christ's sake, how can you protect others, if you're not safe in your own building."

Olivia sighed, too tired to argue, and nodded. "But, we can deal with that later" he quickly added, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Are you Special Victims?" Nurse Harris asked, as he walked up to Fin and Munch.

Fin nodded. "I'm Detective Tutuola, this is my partner Detective Munch" Fin said, showing the doctor his badge. "What have we got?"

Before Harris could speak, Fin heard someone call his name.

"Fin!"

The three turned towards the door, only to find Cragen rush up to them. "Captain? What are you doing here?" Munch asked, when Cragen had reached the men.

Before he could answer, Elliot came walking down the hall, surprised to see the group of men standing in his way. "Elliot?" Cragen asked, before rushing up to him. "How is she?" he asked, grabbing Elliot's shoulders, shaking him slightly. He felt like a father, who had just learned that his baby girl had been raped, although it was partially true. Olivia was like a daughter to him, and when Elliot had texted him what had happened, he freaked out, rushing immediately to the hospital.

"She's fine Captain. I just came to get her papers so we can leave." Elliot looked over at Munch and Fin, who both looked utterly confused.

"Uh Cap?" Fin asked, interrupting Cragen's thoughts. "What are you talking about? Who's our victim?"

Elliot looked up at Fin, tears in his eyes threatening to fall any minute, and took a deep breath. "Guys," he began, making sure they were paying close attention. "It's Liv" he whispered, leaving Cragen angry that someone had raped his "daughter", Munch shocked that someone had done this to "Badass Benson" and Fin saddened that someone had taken advantage of his "little sister."

* * *

**0_0**

**so, tell me what you think!**

**Yeah, I didn't know how to do a proper hospital scene. So, how did I do?**

**Anyway, what happens when Fin gets Olivia's statement? What happens when Elliot and Olivia are forced to tell Cragen about their intimate relationship? And when Fin takes Olivia back to the crime scene, the two find a surprise that leaves them both speechless, and Liv even more petrified. **

**Tell me if you want it :)**

**review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, so**

**I'm just going to go straight into it, because, well, I really don't have anything to say.**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU, DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

"Woah, Stabler. What?" Fin asked, wondering if he had just heard him correct. He had said that their rape victim was Olivia. _Olivia_! He wanted to know everything that had happened to her.

"I'll explain everything later," Elliot started, before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. "Right now, Liv needs me" he said over his shoulder, as he continued to walk down the empty corridor.

Cragen, not needing to hear another word, quickly followed Elliot to Olivia's room, Fin and Munch not to far behind. The four entered Olivia's room, just in time to see her sign her discharge paper. "That's all, I'm sorry Ms. Benson" was all Dr. Girard said, before walking out the room to finish up with another patient.

Olivia looked up at the four men, and sighed. She knew what was next, hours of questioning, and giving her statement, having to relive the nightmare over and over, but she was ready to get it all over with, and she knew Elliot would be there to help her.

"Olivia" Cragen whispered, before walking up to her. He wasn't able to get out another word, before he started to cry, feeling angry that someone could do this to her.

Olivia took a deep breath when she saw Cragen, the man she thought of like a father, begin to cry. Seeing the tears fall from his eyes, ment that this was, in fact real, which only made her cry even more.

Cragen quickly wrapped his arms around his detective not caring that he was showing unprofessional feelings. All he, and the other three men in the room, cared about, was that Olivia was safe. "We'll find him" Cragen assured her, trying to get rid of his tears.

"And we'll each have turns beating his ass" Fin said, rubbing her back.

Olivia looked up at the two and nodded. "Can we just go to the precinct and get this over with?"

Cragen nodded, as he watched Elliot take Olivia's hand and lead her out the room, followed by Fin and Munch. He knew the next few days were going to be hell, and it was going to be hard on everyone.

* * *

The ride back to the precinct had been even quieter than the ride to the hospital, partially because both Elliot and Olivia knew they were going to have to explain everything, which ment everyone would know they had officially become an item.

Elliot pulled up to the building, and looked over at Olivia, who was leaning her head against the window, trying to get some sleep. He had decided that the two of them would meet everyone else at the precinct.

"Olivia?" Elliot called out, after he had turned off the car engine. She stirred in her sleep, refusing to wake up. Elliot unbuckled the both of them, and got out of the car, before opening her door, catching her before she fell over. He gently stroked the side of her face as he spoke. "Liv, we're here. Wake up baby."

Olivia opened her eyes, before letting out a small groan. "El?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, we have to go get this over with" he said, before scooping her up into his arms. He shut the door with his foot, before walking into the building to meet up with Cragen, Fin, and Munch.

"El, you don't have to carry me" Olivia whispered, as her hands began to cling to his shirt.

He looked down and smiled. "I know, but it makes me feel better knowing you're here, safe in my arms."

He walked into the squadroom, still carrying Olivia, when he noticed both Cragen and Fin watching them. "Elliot" Cragen began, still looking at the two, "can I see you in my office?"

Elliot looked down at Olivia, who nodded, before he placed her on her feet. "Liv, I can take your statement while he's talking to him" Fin offered, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, quietly, before following him into one of the interrogation rooms, as Elliot followed Cragen into his office.

Cragen made sure the door was closed, before he spoke. "There was another rape, two blocks from Liv's apartment."

Elliot looked up, shocked. "Did you-"

"Munch is there, getting her statement" he said, cutting him off. "From what I understand, he was wearing a black ski mask."

Elliot let out a loud sigh, and fell back into the stair behind him. "It's the same guy" he whispered, more to himself than to his captain.

Cragen only nodded. "Elliot," he began, taking a seat on his desk, not bothering to sit behind it, in the chair provided. "What happened last night?"

Elliot looked up, his eyes glassy, as tears threatened to fall. "I took Liv home, like I always do, and I walked her up. We started talking, and well, one thing led to another." He looked at Cragen, and immediately regretted it. Don had always been like a father to Olivia, someone who took care of her, and explaining what the two of them had done, made Elliot feel like a teenager having to explain that he and his girlfriend had sex to her father.

"I get it" Cragen said, seeing Elliot's awkward expression. "What happened after?"

"This guy came in with a gun. He knocked me out, and when I woke up, he raped her. He shot her when I wouldn't listen, and he raped her." Elliot became angry, remembering what that creep had done to Olivia.

Cragen, who also had a few tears running down his face, hopped off his desk, and put a hand on Elliot's shoulders, telling him to calm down. Olivia needed him, and getting angry, wasn't going to help her right now.

* * *

"Take a seat, Baby-Girl" Fin said, as he led the two into one of the interrogation rooms.

Olivia stepped into the room, walked over to the table, and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Do you need anything?" Fin asked, before taking a seat across from her.

Olivia looked up and shook her head. "Can we just get this over with?" she whispered, wiping her tearstained face.

Fin looked at the woman he considered his little sister and nodded.

"Where's Munch?"

"He's still at Mercy." Fin looked at Olivia and sighed, before he explained further. "Liv, there was another rape, two blocks away from your apartment building." He watched as Olivia became tense, before he reached over and patted her hand, letting her know that everyone would be here for her. "Okay, so. Tell me what happened."

Olivia took a deep breath, before beginning her story. "Elliot drove me home, and when we got to my building, he walked me up. We started talking, and well,"

"You two had sex?"

Olivia looked up and nodded, a little embarassed. "When we were done, I looked up, and saw a man watching us. He had a gun. He hit Elliot with the gun, knocking him unconcious, then he grabbed my handcuffs and cuffed me to the bed. He tied Elliot to a chair, and when he woke up, he made him watch." Olivia began to cry, as the memories ran through her mind.

"What happened after that?" Fin asked, writing the details she said on a notepad.

"He shot me, when Elliot didn't listen to him. He climbed on top of me, and" Olivia wiped her face free of the tears. "He raped me" she whispered, before taking a deep breath

* * *

"Elliot, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down now." Cragen said, trying to get his detective to stay calm enough to talk.

"Captain, you don't get it. He raped her, and made me watch! How the hell do you expect me to get those images out of my head? Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is Liv, screaming begging him to stop, while I sit there, unable to do anything."

Cragen looked at Elliot sympathetically. Everyone in the squad was angry that someone had done this to Olivia, but Elliot was taken it the worst. "Elliot, I know this isn't the best time, but about you and Liv. You know I'm-"

"Captain, I don't give a shit about IAB, or 1PP. Go ahead and tell them. I love her, and she needs me now more than ever. If they don't want us as partners, expect my transfer slips in the morning." Elliot stood up, getting ready to leave, when he felt his captain's hand on his shoulder.

"Elliot, I was going to say, I'm here to support the both of you. I know how long you've both wanted each other, and I'm just happy my little girl has someone to help her through this." Cragen looked at Elliot, as he struggled to keep his tears hidden. "Don't worry about IAB, or 1PP. I got them covered."

Elliot looked at Cragen, and smiled. "Thank you" he whispered. Before he knew what he was doing, he hugged him.

Cragen, who was a little shocked that _the_ Elliot Stabler, was hugging him, patted his back for comfort, before speaking. "You're partner needs you, go."

Before he could say another word, Elliot was out the door, running into the pit, to watch what was happening with his partner. He watched, as Olivia cried, telling Fin every detail.

When he saw Fin stand up, he knew they were finished. He barged into the room, immediately running up to Olivia, and wrapped his arms around her, as she continued to cry into his chest.

"CSU should be finished at Liv's apartment soon, if you want to go back and get anything." Fin said, before leaving the room.

"El, let's go" she whispered, before he picked her up, carried her out of the building, to his car, and drove off.

* * *

"What took so long?" Fin asked, when he saw his partner, Detective John Munch, walk into the bullpen.

"Well, next time you go get a rape victim's statement, drive across town to give the rape kits to Warner, and listen to her about how she's going to kill whoever decided to rape two women at four in the morning."

"Na, I'm good." Fin said, wiping his eyes free of the tears that he refused to let fall in front of Olivia. "Wait, you took Olivia's kit to Warner?"

Munch nodded, before pouring himself another cup of coffee. "Yes, is that alright with you?"

"Come on, there's something she needs to know." was all he said, before grabbing the keys off of Munch's desk and heading out of the squadroom, Munch not too far behind.

* * *

"God, what a mess" Olivia mumbled, as she and Elliot walked into her apartment.

"Detective Benson" she heard someone say from behind. She turned, and was glad to be greeted by a familiar face. "O'Halloran, what do you have for us?"

He brought the two to the front door and showed them the locks. "The perp picked the lock from the outside. When he got inside, he locked it, making it seem just as you left it" he explained.

"Thtat explains why nothing seemed out of the ordinary" Elliot said, before wrapping his arms around Olivia. He knew that her seeing her apartment a disaster, was only making her uncomfortable.

"Yeah" O'Halloran began, giving Olivia a sympathetic look. "It looks like he was hiding in your bedroom closet, waiting for you to go to sleep, but something set back his plans."

Elliot smirked. Never in his life had he been happy that he and Olivia had gotten in a fight before. If it weren't for their arguement, he wouldn't have followed her into her apartment, and she would have been alone when she was attacked.

"Well, we're done here" O'Halloran said, before packing up his equiptment. "We'll be out of here in a few minutes."

"Actually, we're not staying tonight. I just came to get some extra clothes." Olivia walked into her bedroom, got some work clothes out of her drawers, but stopped when she noticed something laying on her bed. She quickly walked to her bed, growing wide-eyed when she noticed the card with her name on it. She opened it, and read the note.

_Olivia,_

_You were amazing! Definitely the best I've ever had. I look forward to meeting with you again. _

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer_

Olivia tried to breath, but was too scared to remember how it was done. "Elliot!" she screamed, before throwing the card back on her bed, unable to look at it without wanting to throw up.

"Liv! What's wrong?" Elliot asked, as both he and O'Halloran ran into her bedroom.

She pointed to the card on her bed, before Elliot ran up and grabbed the piece of paper. He quickly read the card, before handing it to O'Halloran.

"I'll see if I can get any fingerprints off this" he said, before leaving the room, shoving the card into an evidence bag.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was crying hysterically. "Liv, baby" he said, as he wrapped his arms around her body. "Let's go."

* * *

"Yo, Warner!" Fin asked, startling the M.E. Melinda Warner.

"What are you two doing here? Don't tell me, another rape?"

"Actually, no. We need to talk to you about one of the kits my partner gave you. You haven't run them have you?"

"No, I was just about to run them now. Why?"

Fin looked at Warner and took a deep breath. "Do you know who they belong to?"

Warner looked at Munch and sighed. "Does he have a point to all of this?" she asked, before grabbing her clipboard.

"Oh, there's a point to all this" Fin replied, as he waited for her reaction.

"Ok. Sarah Johanson. Aged 27."

"No, the other one" Munch said, folding his arms across his chest.

Annoyed, Warner looked back at her clipboard and read the next name. "Olivia Bens-" she began, but stopped, realizing what the two were trying to tell her. "No. When?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Sometime last night" was all Fin said, before walking up to Melinda. "I need to tell you something about her kit. There's going to be two sets of DNA."

"There were two rapists?"

"No, uh, when you analyze the kit, eliminate Elliot's DNA as the suspect's."

"WHAT?" both Warner and Munch yelled, surprised at what Fin had just implied.

Fin just stood there, and nodded. "Yeah, Elliot and Olivia had sex. She was raped right after, literally."

Neither Warner, nor Munch, knew what to say. The fact that Olivia had just been raped was still registering in Warner's mind, and the fact that she and Elliot had had sex, was only making her more confused. It was safe to say that her brain hurt.

"Okay, I will eliminate Elliot, but, wow" she said, still surprised that their friends had finally taken one step foward in their relationship.

"I know right" Fin asked, wide eyed, still shocked himself.

"This, is going to be one, intense case" Munch muttered, causing both Warner and Fin to glare at him.

* * *

"Liv, you have to get some sleep" Elliot said, forcing Olivia to lay down.

"Elliot, everytime I close my eyes, I, I-"

"I know but I'm here. I'm always going to be here with you." He laid down next to her in one of the beds in the cribs, and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you El," she said, as she settled her body against his.

"I love you too Liv" he said, before placing a kiss on the back of her head. He was going to make sure no one would ever hurt her, not matter what.

* * *

**ok, done**

**sorry this chapter was crap :/**

**I was currently angry with a few things, and just wanted to 'escape reality'. I guess my frustrations got carried into my writing.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it?**

**R & R, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone, for telling me my last chapter was not crap. Lightened up my mood :)**

**Well, I did another chapter. This is what happens when I'm hyped up on coffee at two in the morning. **

**Well, I'm going to get straight into the story, yay! Haha**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, DICK WOLF DOES (lucky son of a gun)

* * *

September 18th

11:15 am

Olivia woke up, in the cribs, a few hours later, still wrapped in Elliot's arms. She smiled, knowing that he was willing to stay with her, and be by her side, throughout this whole ordeal. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"Morning" she heard him say from behind, before he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

She rolled over, so she could face him, before smiling and planting a small kiss on his lips. She had just been raped the night before, yet somehow, Elliot made her forget the fear she had felt. "Morning" she replied, as she snuggled even closer to him.

Olivia leaned in for another kiss, but stopped, when the two heard a knock on the door. "Better get downstairs" Elliot whispered, releasing Olivia's body, before sitting up and stretching.

Olivia reluctantly followed him off the bed, and over to the door, where Cragen stood waiting. "How are you doing today?" he asked, when he saw Olivia, who had Elliot's arm protectively around her waist.

"I've been better" she whispered, leaning into Elliot.

Cragen sighed, knowing what he was going to tell them, wouldn't be easy. "I understand that you two are, involved, now, and as of last night, so does 1PP. They have no problem, as long as it does not in any way affect how you two work. Now, if I may ask that you two keep it professional at work, we'll all be fine." Cragen knew the two of them would not restrict their affection toward each other, but he knew it was worth a shot.

"Is that all Captain?" Elliot asked, pulling Olivia closer to him.

Cragen smiled and rolled his eyes. "No, O'Halloran is downstairs, wants to talk to you."

Elliot and Olivia practically rushed down the stairs, meeting up with O'Halloran, hoping he had good news to share. "Please, tell me you got fingerprints off that note" Elliot said, when he had reached the man.

"What note?" both Cragen and Fin asked from behind, curious as to what the two were talking about.

Olivia faced them, and explained. "When I went back home, there was a note, that _he_ left. Told me, he couldn't wait to meet with me again."

"His ass is tripping if he thinks he's going to meet you again" Fin spat, as he furrowed his eyebrows. No one hurt his little sister and lived to tell about it.

"Although I don't agree with the way he put it, Fin has a point." Cragen began, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "We all have your back Liv."

"Thanks" she replied, before turning her attention back to O'Halloran. "What did you get?"

O'Halloran, scared of what they were going to do to him after they found out his findings, took a step back, before speaking. "We didn't get a single fingerprint off the note, or out of your bedroom."

Olivia sighed, before dropping her head into her hands. "It's ok Baby-Girl, we'll get him" Fin said, as he came up from behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I hope so" was all she said, before taking a deep breath.

* * *

September 19th

"This isn't fair" Olivia complained, as she sat in her desk, filling out another sheet of paperwork. Cragen had made sure Olivia wasn't involved in her case, in anyway, and had assigned her to desk duty, along with Elliot, as Munch and Fin handled it.

"Stop complaining" Elliot said with a chuckle, as he finished one of his reports. He knew she was dying just sitting at her desk filling out paperwork, but he knew there was no way Cragen was going to let neither of them work this case.

"El, I should be the one trying to stop this creep."

"You really think you would be able to think with a clear mind if you caught this guy? Liv, we're only protecting you from doing something stupid. Your judgement would be biased, and we all know that the Defense would love that." Elliot opened another file and began writing. He heard his girlfriend groan once more, causing him to laugh. "I think you can manage this for a couple of days."

"Jack-ass" Olivia whispered, before grabbing another file on her desk. "Speaking of Cragen, where is he?" Elliot shrugged, not looking up from his desk. Olivia rolled her eyes, and grinned. "Fin, where's Cap?"

Fin turned around, whiteboard marker in hand, and shrugged. "Last I saw, he was talking with some suit in his office."

The three watched as their Captain's office door opened, and he walked out, along with none other than Dean Porter, and another federal Agent no one knew. The three walked over to Elliot and Olivia's conjoined desks, before Porter spoke up.

"Olivia" he began, eyeing her in her chair. "I heard what happened, and I'm so sorry."

Elliot rolled his eyes, before looking over at Olivia, who, likewise rolled her eyes. "Thank-you Porter" she said, only to sound polite. "What are you doing here?"

Porter looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Your rapist" he began, before earning a glare from everyone around him, "uh, not _your_ rapist, I didn't mean it like that. I ment the guy you're after, the, uh,-"

"We get it" Elliot said, interrupting him. Elliot looked over at Olivia, before getting up, and standing behind her, putting his arms around her. "Captain?" Elliot asked, confused as to why the FBI was here.

"This is Agent Dean Porter, and Agent Brian McKinley. They're here to assist us on the, uh, Benson/Johanson case." Cragen tried to avoid Olivia's eyes, but failed miserably. When he saw her, his heart broke. He knew they had to catch this guy, and soon.

"But Cap, we don't need the feds to nail this guy" Fin said, eyeing Porter and McKinley, who were both staring at Olivia and Elliot.

"This is officially an FBI case." McKinley said, looking up at Fin, challenging him to say something else. "We don't need you to find the bastard, but when we found out that one of your own was a victim, we figured you'd want to help out-"

"What my partner means" Porter said, interrupting McKinley's rant, "is that this rapist is wanted in five states, which means it is out of your jurisdiction. However, I know how you guys feel, and I asked if we could get you guys to help out."

Elliot, not having any other choice than to accept working with Porter, only sighed, loudly. "What do you have?"

"Same motive for every victim. Single women who live alone in apartments. They all work late, so the window of opportunity was wide open." Porter handed the file in his hands to Fin, before Cragen spoke up.

"Okay, it seems like we can use all the help we can get, seeing how two of my detectives are off this case. Fin, fill Agent Porter, and Agent McKinley in on what we have so far. Show them the two statements, see if they can make a connection." Cragen turned to Elliot and Olivia and sighed. "You two, go home. I think you should take the rest of the week off." With that, he turned on his heel, and walked back into his office.

Fin looked at the two agents, before letting out a sigh. Something with these two didn't seem right, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He walked away, McKinley right behind, as Porter stayed behind to talk to Olivia and Elliot.

"Olivia, I can't believe he targeted you." Porter said, as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped when he saw Elliot grip her tighter.

"How many?" Olivia whispered, looking down at her desk.

"I, uh, Olivia why-"

"How many women Porter?" she asked again, this time louder, as she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Twenty-nine, including you" he said, wiping his face. "Olivia, I am so sorry. I never thought that you would be-"

"Stop it, just stop. She doesn't need this right now" Elliot said, pulling her chair back, and lifting her out of the chair.

Porter sighed. "You're right Stabler. I'll be out of here, as soon as we close this case." He turned to leave, but stopped when Olivia called his name.

"Porter, there's something else you guys need to know."

"Yeah?"

"My, rapist, he, uh, left a note. Did he do that to all the other women?"

"No. You're the first." Olivia sighed, before grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. "Don't worry Olivia, we'll catch him."

She nodded, before walking out of the squadroom, hand in hand with Elliot, who hoped Porter got the hint, and wouldn't bother her anymore than necessary.

* * *

**Dang, Porter's back, and what's up with this McKinley guy?**

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Well, kind of a short chapter, but oh well.**

**Hope it was to your liking**

**Read and Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so let me start off by saying now, I'm sorry for the time jumps. I don't like them, but I hate writing filler chapters (because I am horrible at them)**

**I will, however, try to keep the jumps to a minimum. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, DICK WOLF DOES :/**

* * *

November 17th

Detective Olivia Benson walked out her doctor's office, and into the cool November breeze. For the past week and a half, she had been feeling a little ill, and due to Elliot's constant nagging, she had gone to see what was wrong with her.

As she buttoned up her coat, she only worried about what her doctor had told her. She was pregnant. Of course, she always wanted a baby, but under different circumstances. She figured she had to tell Elliot, after all, the two had been dating for two months, and he deserved to know what was actually, wrong, with her.

She walked down the streets of Manhattan, deciding that a nice walk would give her time to think. She needed to know how she was going to tell Elliot. She was scared, after all, she wasn't exactly sure if Elliot was, in fact, the father.

While roaming the streets, she thought about everything that had happened the past two months. She had officially made her move on Elliot, and they were now a couple. They had told the kids about their new relationship, and they were all happy for the two, of course, after the inital shock had died down. She thought about her next counseling session, that she and Elliot had been forced to take, and she thought about how she had been raped, in her own apartment.

The walk was shorter than she would have liked, but she was grateful to be out of the cold. As soon as she walked into the bullpen, she could feel the four pair of eyes staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, she didn't like having all eyes on her, so she quickly found Elliot, to tell him the news.

"Olivia?" he asked, when she reached his desk. He had been worrying about her all day, and now that she was here, he was eager to know what the doctor said.

"Um, Elliot, can I talk to you." She watched his face, as he sat there, confused. "Alone" she added, when she saw Porter and McKinley listening from the file cabinet.

"Uh, sure" he said, before getting up from his chair, grabbing her hand, and leading her into the cribs. "What did the doctor say?" he asked, when he made sure the door had been completely closed. He turned to face her, and was stunned to see her crying. "Olivia, baby, what's wrong?" He feared the worst. He knew Olivia was a strong woman, after all, the day after she had been raped, she accepted it, so whatever she was crying about, had to have been bad.

"Elliot," she began, wiping her face with her sleeve. She didn't know what his reaction would be when she told him she was pregnant. Would he leave her? After all, they had only been together for a short about of time, and she felt as if she was rushing him into things.

"Olivia, what happened at the doctor's?" He walked up to his crying girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her, before gently placing a kiss on the crown of her head. He wanted her to know, that no matter what happened, or was going to, he'd be there for him, along with everyone in the squad.

"Elliot, I'm, I'm pregnant."

Olivia buried her head into Elliot's chest and continued to cry, grabbing onto his shirt for comfort. "Liv, a baby? That's great" he said, stroking her hair. When he heard Olivia continue to cry, he pulled away to look her in the eye. "Liv, what's wrong? You're pregnant, that's great news!"

"Elliot, you and I both know that I haven't...been intimate with anyone, other than you, in the past year."

Elliot just nodded. "I know, that's why I'm so happy. You're having a, _we're_ having a baby Liv. What more can I ask for?"

Olivia shook her head, staring at the floor. "Elliot, the last time we had sex, was the first time. El, that was also the night I was-"

Elliot nodded, knowing what she ment. "How far along?"

Olivia sighed. "About 8 weeks" she whispered. "Elliot, I don't know who the father is." Olivia looked at Elliot, the realization that she was probably feeling what her mother had felt so long ago. "El, I can't have my rapist's baby. I, I can't turn into my-"

Without hesitation, Elliot pulled her closer into him, wrapping his arms around her once more. "You will never turn into your mother!" He knew it was going to be tough on her, and she was going to need support. "Olivia, I'm that baby's father, I don't care what happens. As far as anyone is concerned, that baby is mine." He kissed her head, letting her know that he wouldn't leave, and sighed. "I love you Liv."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I love you too El" she said, happy that he would be there for her every step of the way.

The two stayed in the cribs, hugging, for another few minutes, before they decided they needed to go finish their paperwork on their recently closed case. The two walked out, hand-in-hand, debating when to tell everyone their news.

* * *

Olivia walked into the morgue, hoping to see Melinda Warner. "Melinda" Olivia called out, searching for the M.E. She had convinced Elliot that she needed to go speak to Warner, alone, saying it was about a case she had been working. That was one of the few times she had lied to him, and she felt horrible about it, but she knew that if she told him the truth, he would become angry and defensive.

Olivia looked around for her friend, before calling out to her again. "Melinda?"

"Olivia?" Olivia turned around, startled to see Warner behind her. "Sorry" she said, when she saw the detective jump.

"It's ok."

Melinda looked at Olivia and smiled. "I didn't call about a case. Is everything alright?" Ever since she knew Olivia had been raped, Warner, along with Casey and Alex, who was risking her life in Witness Protection, to keep in contact with Olivia, made sure they were there for her.

"Melinda, I need to ask you a favor" Olivia said, looking at the floor, scared to make eye contact.

"This is about your rapist, isn't it?" Melinda could tell it had something to do with her rape, or else she wouldn't have left Elliot at the precinct.

Olivia nodded, before looking up. "Melinda, how fast can you get a paternity test done?"

Melinda looked at Olivia, wide-eyed, as she let what her friend say register in her brain. "Olivia are you-"

Olivia nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yes, but, well, I don't know who the father is."

"How far along are you?

"About 8 weeks."

Melinda nodded, realizing what her friend was saying. "I can have one done as soon as the baby is born. It's a longer wait, but at least you won't have to go through the trouble of getting a sample of the baby's DNA while its still inside the womb."

Olivia nodded, before sighing. "I guess. Can you, just, not tell Elliot?"

Melinda nodded. She knew it had to be hard for her, especially having to go through her whole pregnancy not knowing if Elliot or her rapist fathered her child. "Of course. My lips are sealed" she said, before winking at her friend. Olivia turned to leave, but Melinda stopped her once more. "Olivia, congradulations. You're going to be a great mother."

"Thank-you Melinda" Olivia said, before turning on her heel, and leaving, hoping she wouldn't have to explain anything to Elliot when she got back.

* * *

It was nearly seven in the evening when Olivia finished her DD5, signing the last paper. She had gotten back to the precinct, and thankfully, Elliot kept quiet, figuring she'd tell him what she was up to when she was ready. Olivia sighed, feeling slightly tired. "God I hate these" she said, before closing the case folder, and leaning back in her chair, waiting for her partner to finish.

Elliot chuckled. "You know this is all Cragen's going to allow you to do after he finds out about baby Stabler."

"Oh, don't remind me" Olivia scoffed, looking around, making sure no one heard their conversation. She had decided that she didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy, not yet, and she was going to try to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"Okay" Elliot began, signing the bottom of his paperwork, "I am done." He looked up at Olivia and smiled, when he noticed that her hand unconciously found its way to her stomach, rubbing over it gently.

Olivia handed her file to Elliot and smiled, hoping he would get the hint. He did, and rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the file, along with his own and got out of his seat. He quickly went and handed them to Cragen, returning with a small glare aimed at his girlfriend/best friend/partner.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing" he replied, quickly, turning away, before sitting at his desk. He watched, quietly, as Fin and Munch walked into the bullpen, along with Agent Porter, and his partner, Agent McKinley. When he saw Porter, he groaned, loudly, letting Olivia hear exactly what he thought of the man.

"Be nice" she whispered, before she heard the footsteps over to their desks.

"Detective?"

Olivia turned her chair around, surprised to see a different face greeting her. She had expected to see Porter standing behind her, so when she saw his partner, Agent McKinley, she was a little shcoked. "Uh, Agent McKinley. How can I help you?"

She watched, confused, as Porter shook his head to himself, before walking up to the three. "How far along?" McKinley asked, smiling when he saw the wide eyed expression on both detectives' faces.

"I, uhm, what do you mean?" Olivia was confused. Was it that obvious that she was pregnant? If so, how was she going to expect to keep this from everyone she knew, when she couldn't even keep it from someone she didn't even care to mention by first name.

"Detective Benson, I'm the father of three. I know when to tell when a woman is expecting. Plus, you're just, glowing" he said with a smile.

Elliot looked back and forth between Olivia and McKinley. How did he know? Was he listening to the conversation he and Olivia had had in the cribs?

Porter stepped forward, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder, telling him to know where his place was. He looked at Elliot, before giving McKinley's shoulder a squeeze. He knew that look, all too well, and he knew that if his partner didn't back down, nothing would be able to stop Elliot from letting out his anger. "Excuse my partner," Porter explained, hoping to come up with something to save McKinley's ass, "he doesn't know when to shut up at times."

McKinley shrugged Porter's hand off his shoulder, before turning to face him. Without another word, he walked off, while everyone just watched him leave.

"Ok, something I'm missing here?" Olivia asked, a little surprised that Agent McKinley was acting like a total jerk.

Porter turned to Olivia and shrugged, before speaking. "You thought Stabler was a hothead, my partner makes even him seem calm."

Elliot stood up and walked behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her, showing Porter he had won. "You don't think I'm a hothead do you?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder, and smiled, when she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes. "Of course I do." She laughed when he pretended to seem offended. "But you're my hothead" she responded quickly, before kissing him.

"Um, Stabler, Benson. Are you guys doing anything after this?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, before turning to Porter. "No, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could all go to dinner. Together. You know, so I can assure you there aren't any hard feelings, between us all." He turned to Olivia. "You're happy with Stabler, and I'm happy that you're happy. I just want congradulate you two, and uh, I guess you could say this is my apology."

Elliot looked at Porter, his arms still wrapped around Olivia, before speaking. "I still hate you, don't get me wrong, but nothing says an apology like a free dinner."

Porter looked at Elliot and laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way" he said, hoping two would get over the hatred they felt toward the other.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with this McKinley guy?" Elliot asked, as he grabbed the slice of pizza off of Olivia's plate, and took a bite.

"All I know, is he requested this case. I've been stuck with him for months, and the Bureau won't let him drop the case." Porter took a bite of his own slice of pizza, before turning to Olivia. "So, how long have you two-"

"Two months" she said quietly, before stealing her slice of pizza back from Elliot.

Elliot was about to complain, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Stabler" he answered, before listening to the voice on the other line. "Ok, Maureen, calm down, I can't understand you...no I haven't-...hold on." He turned to the two, and placed his hand over the phone. "I'll be right back" he said, before kissing Olivia's cheek and sliding out of the booth.

Porter and Olivia watched was he walked outside, so he was able to hear his daughter's conversation better. "So, you really love him don't you?" Porter knew something was always up between the two. He had always hoped that he was crazy, and there wasn't anything going on between them, but that had just been wishful thinking.

"I do" Olivia said, as she again, placed her hand unconciously on her stomach.

"So, how far along?" he asked, taking notice of her hand's current postion.

Olivia quickly took her hand off her flat stomach, hoping Porter was joking, but when she saw his face, serious and focused, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from him. "8 weeks" she replied, before taking a sip of her water.  
Porter leaned closer to her, and for a minute she was worried that he was going to try to make a move since Elliot wasn't there. "I'm happy for you" he whispered, reassuring her he wouldn't dare try anything, especially now that she was dating Elliot. "You've always wanted children, and now you get to have them, with the man you've always dreamed of."

Olivia looked at Porter, unsure of what to say. It truely did sound like he was trying to get over her. "Thank-you Porter" she said, as she patted his hand, causing him to smile. "Porter, what are you still doing here?"

He took a bite of his pizza, before answering. "Finishing dinner" he said with a chuckle.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, I ment, here, in New York. I mean, my case has gone cold, and yet you guys are still here."

Porter looked down at Olivia, putting his slice down. "Olivia, there have been cases with the same M.O. reported in Missouri. We think our guy has moved out of New York, and we were actually going to follow the leads we've gotten. I think he's officially moved out of the state." Porter looked at Olivia, who was silent. "Olivia, I'm not giving up, until I find your rapist."

Olivia looked at Porter, and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thank-you" she whispered, as the two saw Elliot walk back to their booth.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, sliding in next to Olivia.

Olivia leaned up against him, before sliding her hand into his. "Nothing. You didn't miss anything" she said, before laying her head against his chest.

* * *

An hour later, the three made their way back to the precinct, after realizing Olivia had left her purse in her desk. "Liv, you wouldn't just get it in the morning" Elliot said with a yawn, as he followed both Porter and Olivia into the bullpen.

"It'll only take me a second El. Besides look-" she stopped when she saw a vase full of flowers on her desk. "Elliot, these are beautiful" she said, walking up the flowers, before throwing her boyfriend a smile.

"It wasn't me" he said with a shrug, before throwing a look to Porter.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't mingle. I'm over you" he said, defensively.

Olivia looked at the two men, before turning back to the flowers. She noticed the card in bouquet, and wondered who had given them to her. She quickly read over the card, and froze, dropping it to the floor when she was done.

Elliot quickly rushed up to her, holding her up, before her legs gave out. Porter picked the card up from the floor, before handing it to Elliot. He opened the card, and began to read what was written, aloud. "Dear Olivia" he began, before wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist, pulling her closer. "I am so happy. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Elliot looked down at Olivia, and became angry. Unable to finish reading, he handed it to Porter.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Porter read, as Olivia buried her face further into Elliot's chest. "I can't wait to meet you again. I'm back in town, maybe we should get together. Take care of our baby. I love you. Love, your secret admirer." Porter placed the card on Olivia's desk, next to the vase of flowers.

"Porter" Olivia whispered, wiping her face with her palm. "He's back."

Porter looked at Olivia and nodded. "Get your captain" he said, before he pulled out his phone, and dialed his partner's number.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**So, what happens when Cragen finds out about baby Stabler? How did her rapist even know she was pregnant? Is he stalking her? Gasp!**

**If you want to know, you know what you gotta do**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, so, I love the response I'm getting**

**keep it up guys :)**

**P.S. Chester Lake, already came, already went. I know, not the real time line, I just tweaked it a little :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda :/**

* * *

"What happened?" Cragen asked, running to Porter, Olivia, and Elliot, with McKinley following right after.

Olivia, still clinging to Elliot, pointed to Porter, who quickly picked up the card and handed it to the captain. Cragen snatched the card out of Porter's hand, quickly opening it to read what it said. When he was finished, he looked at Olivia, who was wrapped in Elliot's arms, crying. He handed the card to McKinley, who quickly read the card and shook his head.

"He's back in the city."

"Fin, Munch" Cragen called to the the two detectives who had just walked out from the pit, "Check the security cameras. See when these were delivered, and by whom."

"Porter and I will check with the Bureau, see if he's made any contact with any of his other victims." McKinley turned on his heel, and walked out of the bullpen, earning a few glares, as Porter quickly followed.

Fin shifted his focus from the empty doorway to Elliot and Olivia, who were still wrapped around each other. He hated the man who had done this to his littler sister. The man who had made the most fearless person he knew, the scared woman he saw in front of him. "Something isn't right about him" he muttered quitely, but not quietly enough for Elliot not to hear.

He nodded, slightly, before running his hands through Olivia's hair. "You're safe baby" was all he whispered to her, before continuing to run his fingers through her dark brown locks.

* * *

The next hour was spent with Fin and Munch review each and every security tape at the precint during the hour and a half Porter, Olivia, and Elliot had been out, while Elliot and Olivia talked to Cragen about the baby.

"Man, how many more of these do we have to look at?" Fin asked, shifting in his chair for what seemed like the millionth time.

Munch let out a tired sigh, before checking the box of tapes behind him. "Two more" he answered, before pressing play on the remote.

The two watched the tape, hoping to find who brought the flowers, so they could go home and get some rest.

* * *

Cragen paced back and forth in his office, trying to find the words to speak. Olivia and Elliot sat down, watching him, scared, like a fair of fourth graders sent to the principal's office for something they did wrong.

Olivia sighed. She knew what he wanted to talk about. It was the same thing everyone else wanted to know, ever since they had all heard what was written on that card, but were all to afraid of what she, or Elliot, would say or do if they asked.

"How long?" Cragen asked, finally finding the words to ask.

Olivia looked up and closed her eyes. "8 weeks" she whispered, before Elliot gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Cragen's eyes widened, as he thought back to that night he had gotten the text from Elliot telling him Olivia had been raped, 8 weeks ago. He sat on his desk, his eyes never leaving the woman he considered a daughter. "Olivia, who's the father?"

"I am" Elliot said, looking Cragen in the eye.

Cragen smiled. He was proud that he was taking responsibility for this baby, but he needed to know if his little girl was going to have her rapist's baby. "Elliot, I know you love her, and I appreciate what you're doing, but-"

"Captain, I don't know. I don't know if it's Elliot's, or my rapist's and I know what Elliot is doing. I love him for it, but I can't lie to either of you. There might be a chance that this baby isn't Elliot's child, and, I don't know if I can li-"

"That's my baby" Elliot said, cutting off Olivia, as she began to cry. He turned to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her, before he continued. "Olivia, I love you, and I know you're scared, but I'm here for you."

Cragen, who was also in tears, smiled and nodded. "So am I, and everyone else in the squad. As far as anyone is concerned, this baby is Elliot's."

Olivia looked up and gave her father figure a small smile. "Thank-you" she whispered, before burying her tearstained face into Elliot's neck.

Cragen stood, and knelt next to Olivia, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay" he whispered, as he began to rub her back.

* * *

"Is this the last tape?" Fin asked, eager to find the creep who had done this.

Munch nodded, as he pressed play. The two watched for a few seconds, before they noticed a small teenager carrying the same bouquet of flowers that had ended up on Olivia's desk. "There we are" Munch said, pausing the tape.

He quickly enlarged the photo of his face, and enhanced it, before printing out a few copies. Fin sat by, a little impressed with what his partner was doing. "When did you become such a computer nerd?"

Munch glared at his partner, over his shoulder, before turning back to the screen. "Well, you kept leaving me for Lake, I needed to find something to do."

Fin rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the pictures from the printer, and rushed out the door, Munch right behind him.

* * *

"Captain, please. I can't go through seven months of desk duty, and you know I can't stand leaving Elliot alone to go out alone. I need to be there with him." Olivia looked at the man still holding her hand, and smiled. "God knows how much trouble he gets himself into."

Elliot stuck out his tounge, before letting out a small laugh, while Cragen sat and smiled at the couple in front of him. "How about, you can do interrogations?"

"Don, you and I both know she's not going to settle for that." Elliot caressed his partner's hand with his thumb, before turning back to his captain.

"Okay, you can go on calls, until your... sixth month. Then desk duty until maternity leave." "Deal!" Olivia shouted, earning laughs from both men.

The three turned their attention to the door when they heard someone knock on it. The door opened, as Fin and Munch entered the office. "Got your guy. Late teens, must be a delivery boy" Fin said, as he handed a picture to everyone in the room.

Cragen studied the photo, before looking up. "Okay, we'll start tomorrow. Everyone, go home, rest up." They all nodded, before walking out of the office.

Olivia stopped when she reached the door, before turning back and giving her captain a hug. "Thank-you" she whispered, before walking out to join the three waiting men.

"So," Fin began, debating what to say, "Baby-Girl's having a baby. Congradulations!" Olivia nodded, and smiled. "Thanks Fin."

"And I can see, by the way Stabler has his arm around your waist, keeping him close to you, that he is the father." Munch said, peering at the couple over his glasses.

Before Olivia could tell either of them, Elliot nodded. "Of course" he said, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

Olivia looked up and saw Fin smile. He was happy that his 'sister' was finally going to be a mother. He knew how long she had wanted this, and he was even more thrilled that she was going to have a baby with the an of her dreams. She saw no way of ruining it for any of them, by telling them who the father might be.

"Oh great, just what the world needs. A child with Benson's additude and Stabler's temper."

"Shut up John" Elliot said, throwing him a small glare, before turning back to face Olivia. He didn't care what Cragen told them about keeping it professional at work, as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I love you" he whispered, rubbing her back softly.

"I love you too" she whispered back, before placing her hand on top of his, on her stomach.

* * *

Nov. 18th.

The next day Elliot and Olivia arrived at work, after having spent another sleepless night at her apartment. Olivia had convinced Elliot to stay the night, after learning her rapist was stalking her, and learned about her being pregnant. He, of course, slept, or attempted to sleep, on her couch, but was up every two hours after hearing her scream in the next room.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked, handing her a cup of tea, before sitting in his desk. "Nauseous, sleep-deprived, and scared shitless" she replied, before taking a drink of tea.

Elliot laughed, shaking his head. "Did I tell you I love you today?"

Olivia put down her cup and smiled. "Only about twenty times. But I love it nonetheless. I love you too."

"Okay lovebirds" Cragen said, walking out of his office, stopping in front of their conjoined desks, "Elliot, you and Fin hit every flowershops within a ten mile radius." Elliot looked at Olivia, confused as to why he would be working with Fin. "Olivia, Casey needs you to go over some key details with her concerning your last case." Olivia nodded, before looking at Elliot. She smiled, letting him know she would be fine, before he stood and walked out of the bullpen with Fin.

* * *

"How many stops does this make?" Elliot asked, as he turned off the car's engine.

Fin looked down at the list in his hand, crossing off the shop they had just visited. "Eight" he said, before grabbing the photo out of his jacket and opening his door. The two got out of the car and walked into the flowershop, hoping this would be their last stop.

"Can I help you?" A man, late thirties, asked when he spotted the two detectives.

"Detective Stabler, this is Detective Tutuola. Does this young man work here?" Elliot asked, showing him the picture Munch had printed.

The man grabbed the photo out of Elliot's hand and examined it. "This looks like Bobby."

"Bobby working now?" Fin asked, as the man handed back the picture.

"Yes, I believe so." The man looked around the flowershop, looking for the teenager. "Ah, there he is. Bobby! Can I see you for a minute?"

The two saw a young man, late teens, early twenties, walk up to the three, confused. "Yes David?"

"These two detectives need to ask you a few questions" David said, pointing to Elliot and Fin.

Fin watched as Bobby turned to them, giving them his full attention. "You delivered flowers to an Olivia Benson last night. Do you remember who ordered them?"

Bobby scoffed. "Couldn't forget him if I wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, pulling out a small notepad.

"He was odd. Kinda creepy."

"Can you describe him?" Elliot hoped Bobby would finally be able to help find Olivia's rapist.

"Yeah. Kinda tall, blonde hair, green eyes. He had these big rimmed glasses. Kinda looked like a psyco nerd." Bobby looked at David, before turning back to the detectives. "I have a bunch of orders I have to finish for a wedding. Can I-"

"Yeah, go ahead" Fin said, putting his picture back in his jacket. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem" Bobby said, as Fin and Elliot walked out of the shop and into the car, before driving back to the precinct.

* * *

"How'd it go with Casey?" Elliot asked, as soon as he approached Olivia.

Olivia shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess."

"Fin, Elliot, any luck with the flowers?" Cragen asked, coming out of his office.

Elliot nodded, before taking his notepad out of his jacket's pocket. "Yeah. Delivery boy described the man who ordered the flowers, as tall, blonde hair, green eyes, wear-"

"That's not him" Olivia said, interrupting Elliot.

Both Cragen and Elliot looked down at her, wondering how she knew. "Olivia, how do you know?"

"This guy has green eyes. I was forced to look my rapist in the eyes half the time. He had brown eyes. This man is not my rapist."

Cragen looked at Elliot and sighed. "Okay." Elliot wiped his face, irritated that they had hit another dead end.

Everyone quickly went back to work, finishing paperwork and such for other cases. Elliot quickly stole a glance at Olivia, before standing up and walking to her desk. "Liv, look at me."

Olivia looked at him, and he could tell she had been crying. "El, we're never going to find him."

"Baby, of course we will, and he's going to get his ass kicked by each and every one of us." He knelt down and placed a hand on her knee. "I will not let anything happen to you, or this baby." Before he could say another word, Olivia's phone began to ring.

"Benson" she answered, listening for someone to speak on the other end. "Porter? Yeah, ok. Tell me what you find out. Thank you." She hung up, putting the phone back in her jacket pocket. "Porter and McKinley are heading to Rhode Island. They think he's raped another woman there. He's going to try to update me when he can."

She looked up at Elliot and smiled, hoping that soon this whole ordeal would be over with. "Liv," Elliot began, trying to change the subject, "the kids were wondering if you want to come over for dinner, tomorrow night. It would be the perfect time to tell them about the baby."

Olivia let out a sigh. Elliot had been granted full custody of his kids, well the twins, who still lived at home. She figured the sooner they told them, the less they would hate her. She knew it would be a surprise, especially since she and Elliot had only been dating two months. She nodded. "Okay. I think they learn there's going to be a new addition to the Stabler clan" she said with a small laugh.

Elliot kissed her, softly, yet passionately. He loved her, and he knew his kids were going to be just as excited for this baby as they both were.

* * *

***gasp* So, another dead end! :/**

**So, how does dinner with the Stabler children go? And how do they react to the baby news? Elliot has another surprise for Olivia? **

**Review to find out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, so, as of this point I still haven't decided on how Kathleen acts when she hears shes going to be a big sister...again. So, whatever decision is made, was made, literally, on the spot. haha.**

**Ok, so, I'm going to have Fin bring up something alot of people have been telling me. The ole' famous color contacts. Haha, I really don't know what to say about it, but Im going to try my best.**

**Also, I made a mistake. I said Elliot lived in an apartment, but it only makes sense that he still lives in the house, since he has custody of the kids. So ignore what I said earlier about his apartment. Sorry about that :/**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU, DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

November 19

Olivia sat at her desk, quietly awaiting the return of her boyfriend/partner, Elliot, so the two could head back to his house for a family dinner. The two were supposed to tell his kids about the baby, and this was making Olivia even more nervous. Of course, Elliot had told his children that he and Olivia were dating, practically the day after it had happened. The twins were excited, and happy that their father had finally made a move, while Maureen sat back, happy that her father was finally with Olivia. Kathleen, on the other hand, was the one who took it the worst. It took two weeks of intense convincing by everyone, including Olivia, before she finally accepted it, and eventually grew to appreciate it.

Olivia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get quite the same reaction once they all knew she was pregnant. Elliot had decided that they weren't going to tell his kids about Olivia being raped. He didn't need that thought in their heads, after all, it had taken two months of therapy before he was able to close his eyes without hearing her scream.

Olivia laid her head on her desk, closing her eyes, until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Baby-Girl, I heard about the dead end." Olivia looked up at Fin and smiled. "Elliot said you didn't think it was him."

Olivia nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. "Fin, I was forced to look my rapist in the eye while he did it. He has brown eyes."

"Well, how do we know that the guy at the shop wasn't wearing contacts? I mean, now a days, that kind of stuff is easy to get by and-"

"Fin," Olivia began, hoping he would see that she didn't want to go into details. "I just know, that that man, is not my rapist."

Before Fin could say anything else, Elliot came into the room. Sensing his girlfriend's fear, he came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked, before placing a kiss to the back of her head.

"I'm fine El," she said, before letting out a sigh. "You ready to go?" she asked, before getting out of her chair. Elliot nodded, as he grabbed her hand. "I'll see you later Fin."

Fin nodded, as he flashed his sister a smile. "I'll see you later Baby-Girl. Stabler, you better not hurt her."

"Wouldn't think of it" Elliot said of his shoulder, before walking out of the bullpen with Olivia, and into the elevator.

* * *

Olivia had barley gotten through Elliot's front door, before she heard two voices scream her name.

"Olivia!" both Lizzie and Dickie said at once, leaping off the couch, and rushing over to the woman. They both wrapped their arms around the detective, happy to see her. Ever since the two had learned that she and their father had started dating, they felt even more comfortable around her, if that was possible.

"Well, hello to you too" she said, grateful that Elliot was standing behind her, keeping her from falling over. "Where's Kathleen?"

"I'm right here. Hi Olivia" she said with a smile, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia smiled back. Of course Kathleen had been the last one to accept her and her father's relationship, but after a heart to heart with her, Kathleen was able to see that the two truely did love each other.

"Katie, where's Maureen?" Elliot asked, placing his and Olivia's coats on the couch.

"She went to the store for something. Said she'd be back in a few minutes."

Elliot looked at Olivia, who was still wrapped in both twins' arms, and smiled. "Um, okay guys. Give her some space." He knew they were squeezing her, and he feared they were going to hurt her, or even possibly the baby.

Lizzie groaned, as she reluctantly let go of Olivia, as did Dickie. There was a light knocking on the front door, before Elliot opened it, revealing his eldest daughter, Maureen. "Hi Daddy!" she greeted, walking into the door, her hands carrying two large grocery bags.

Elliot closed the door behind her, while Katie took the bags out of her sister's hands and brought them into the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart" Elliot said, giving his daughter a hug.

Maureen then turned to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her. "Liv! I'm so happy you came!"

Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said, before pulling away from Maureen, suddenly feeling nauseous. "I'll be right back" she whispered, before running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Maureen, as well as the twins, looked up at the empty stair way, before turning to Elliot. "Daddy, is Liv alright?"

Elliot looked down at his youngest daughter and nodded. "Yeah, it was just probably something she ate."

The four heard the toilet flush, before Olivia reappeard at the top of the stairs, combing her fingers through her hair. Once she saw everyone staring at her, she stopped, a little uncomfortable with all the attention. "Uh, what's for dinner?" she asked, quickly hopping down the stairs, trying to avoid the worried looks she was recieving.

"Well, we're going to make it now. You two sit and wait, relax." Lizzie said, before grabbing Dickie's hand, and dragging him into the kitchen.

Olivia smiled, before closing her eyes, trying to control another wave of nausea. Elliot walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, causing her to jump with a small shriek. Immediately Elliot dropped his hands, before turning Olivia around, snapping her out of her flashback. "Liv, baby, it's just me."

Olivia buried her head into his chest, before letting a few tears fall. "I'm sorry, you just scared me."

Elliot kissed her head, and held her close, telling her everything would be fine, completely unaware of the person watching from the kitchen entry way.

* * *

Olivia sat at the table, inbetween Elliot and Lizzie, taking small bites of the lasagna Maureen and the rest of the Stablers had made. She took another bite, grateful that her stomach was cooperating with keeping its contents down.

In the past few days she had been extremely sensitive to the smell of food. Whenever Fin or Elliot would eat a piece of pizza in the squadroom, she'd find herself racing to the bathroom. She knew morning sickness was a part of being pregnant, but it was definitely a part she could live without. Luckily, the feeling of nausea had subsided, and she was actually able to enjoy herself.

"And that's when we knew that Daddy was in love with you Olivia" Katleen said, finishing her story with a smile.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, before turning to face the kids she had grown to love as her own. She noticed the look on Maureen's face, but quickly dismissed it, thinking she was probably tired from coming down from college.

Elliot leaned over to Olivia, causing her to jump when she felt his breath on her neck. "You ready to tell them?"

Olivia turned to face him, before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be" she said, before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Aw, come on, not at the table" Dickie complained, earning a laugh from both Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot put his fork down, and grabbed Olivia's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Guys, there's something we need to tell you."

"Did she yes to-"

"No Lizzie" Elliot said, cutting his daughter off from ruining his surprise. He quickly looked down at Olivia, who was staying quiet, scared. "We're, I mean Liv's, uh, we're-"

Olivia let out a little laugh. Obviously he was just as nervous as she was. "We're having a baby" she blurted out, letting out a sigh when she had finally having told them the news.

The room became quiet, as each and every Stabler child, looked at the two, wide-eyed, and open mouthed. The tension was killing Olivia, as she squeezed Elliot's hand.

Kathleen was the first to speak. "A baby? That's, uh, that's good" she said, unsure of how to react to this whole situation.

She was saved by Lizzie's squealing. "A baby? Yes, I'm going to be a big sister."

It wasn't long before her enthusiasm was quickly spread, causing everyone to become just as excited. "I hope its a boy" Dickie said, pushing his plate aside.

"Oh, I don't know about that Dickie. I mean, your father is pretty good at producing girls." Olivia said with a laugh, looking at the three girls across from her. She looked at Elliot and sighed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was happy that the kids were just as excited as she was for this baby.

* * *

When dinner was done, Lizzie and Kathleen had dragged Olivia out to the living room, and were forcing her to watch reruns of crime dramas, which Olivia kept complaining about how unrealistic they were. Dickie went to his room, well was more forced to go by Olivia, to finish a report he had been procrastinating on, while Elliot and Maureen cleaned up the kitchen.

Elliot hadn't seen his eldest daughter in months, so he thought their time together could be used for some father/daughter bonding and catching up. "Mo, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, catching the look on his daughter's face, picking up the plates from the table.

Maureen took the plates out of her father's hands, and placed them in the sink, before starting the water to wash the dishes. "Daddy" she began, not looking up from the sink, afraid to ask what had been on her mind the whole evening. "What's wrong with Olivia?"

Elliot turned to his daughter, confused. "What do you mean?"

Maureen turned off the water, and turned to her father, letting him know just how serious she was. "She's jumpy. She's scared. Daddy, I know that she works with rapists everyday. Was she, you know, raped?"

Elliot sighed. He knew it wasn't his place to tell, but this was Maureen, and he knew she truely did care for Olivia as if she was her own mother. He sat down, signaling for his daughter to do so as well. "I shouldn't tell you this, but you should know, especially since we are going to be needing your help when this baby comes. We both agreed not to tell you kids, because we didn't want any of you to think of her differently."

"Daddy, I love Olivia. Nothing is going to change that." She smiled, convincing her father to continue.

"Yes. She was raped. It was a horrible night, that no one wants to talk about" was all he said, before Maureen reached out to grab her father's hand.

"Daddy," she said, her voice becoming even more serious. "Are you sure, you're, well, you know?"

Elliot looked up, looking his daughter in the eye. "Yes" was all he said, before he got up, and started the dishes, a little shocked that his eldest daughter would doubt that he was the father of his girlfriend's baby. Maureen got up, and began to walk into the living room, when Elliot stopped her. "Maureen." She turned around, facing her father. "We never had this talk" he said, his tone warning her that he was serious.

She nodded, before walking into living room, and sitting on the couch next to Olivia. "I love you Olivia" she whispered, before leaning her head on the detective's shoulder, shocking her a little.

"Uh, I love you too Mo" Olivia said, looking over her shoulder at Elliot, who only smiled, knowing his daughter understood what had happened, and didn't think any different of her.

* * *

**Ok, so not as long as I would've liked, but oh well. I was tired, and I had to wait for my social worker today, so started this, and figured it would be best to get done what I could before I had to do dance.**

**Anyway, yay, they're all excited for the baby! I honestly just thought it would be easier to have Kathleen be happy and not a bitch for once. It probably makes the story a little dull, but oh well. **

**Coming up: Elliot's little 'surprise' :)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I really don't know what to say, so I'm just going to go straight into the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. DICK WOLF DOES...**

* * *

Elliot let out a small sigh, content with how the day had turned out. Contrary to what he had originally thought would happen, the kids had taken the news of Olivia being pregnant fairly well, and they were all equally excited, if not more, for this baby than the parents to be.

It had been an hour since Maureen and Kathleen had left for their college dorms, and the twins had gone to bed, leaving Elliot and Olivia to spoon on the couch, while they continue to watch the same crime drama Kathleen had put on after dinner.

"Honestly, who does that" Olivia complained, watching as the lead actress went into a hotel room alone, only to find the man she had been looking for, dead. Elliot laughed. Pulling her hair behind her ear, he kissed the skin on her neck as he exposed it. "Really, why would you go to a potential rapist's hotel room, without back-up? Does she not realize his D.A. is going to accuse her of his murder?"

"I thought you weren't paying attention. You said it was stupid" Elliot mumbled against her neck. He kissed her again, smirking against her neck she let out a small moan.

"Elliot" she whispered, leaning into him harder. "Don't start what you can't finish." She turned off the tv, and flipped over, so that she was facing him. "I love you" she whispered, before kissing him, placing her hands on his chest.

Elliot quickly pulled her down to him, and flipped them over, so that he was on top. "I love you too" he said, before kissing her neck. Her soft moans egged him on, as he trailed down her body, unbuttoning her shirt on his way down. He traveled back up her body, and crashed his lips onto hers, as she held him close, her hands looped tightly around his neck.

"Isn't this how we got Stabler number five?"

Elliot quickly pulled away from Olivia, and looked over his shoulders, only to see Lizzie standing in the kitchen doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Olivia fixed her shirt, before popping her head over the back of the couch, smiling, embarassed, at the teenager. "Lizzie! Uh, what are you doing still up?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Elliot stood up straight, pulling Olivia up next to him. "This, uh, isn't, what it looks like. We were just, uh-"

Lizzie laughed. "Dad, this is exactly what it looks like. I'm old enough to know what you two are doing." Both Elliot and Olivia blushed, suddenly feeling a little awkward around his teenage daughter. "Anyway, I'll be upstairs, uh, sleeping with my ipod on." With that, Lizzie walked back upstairs.

Olivia turned to Elliot, who only grinned. "That was close. A few minutes later, and she would have-"

"But she didn't" Elliot said, cutting her off with a kiss. With that, he scooped Olivia up off the couch, and carried her upstairs, and into her bedroom.

He made sure he closed the door, before placing her body on his bed. He laid to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Stay the night?"

Olivia chuckled. "I thought that was obvious." She kissed him once, before pulling away and smiling at him. "What?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too El."

He propped himself up on his elbow, his head resting on his left hand, as he placed his right hand on her stomach. "Move in with me."

Olivia looked at Elliot, surprised. "What?"

"Move in with me" he said once more.

"El, what about the kids?"

Elliot unbuttoned Olivia's shirt, opened it, and rested his hand on her bare stomach. He then began to draw invisible patterns on her belly, as he spoke. "I already asked the kids. They think it's a great idea. Olivia, I want, no, I need you close. I need you with me every night, especially since you're carrying my baby."

Olivia looked at Elliot, giving him a half-hearted smied, as she placed her hand on top of his. "El, we're not sure that this-"

"My baby. This is my baby" Elliot said, cutting her off from repeating what she didn't want to think about. There was a possibility that Elliot might not be the father of this baby, but he was going to assure her, that no matter what, he was their baby's father.

Olivia didn't say anything, she only smiled. "Yes."

"Yes? You'll move in with us?"

Olivia nodded. That was all Elliot needed to hear, before kissing her once more. He rolled on top of her, careful not to put any of his weight on her body, never once breaking the kiss. "Liv?"

Olivia knew what he was asking, and she thought that it was time they finally moved on. Elliot had waited to be intimate with Olivia, fearing that having sex with her would cause her to relive that night. She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I love you, remember that" he whispered into her ear, as he pulled off her shirt, as she began to unbutton his. He unbuttoned his slacks, pulling them, along with his boxers, off, relieving some pressure. Olivia trailed her hands down his body, happy to see that he was already hard.

Elliot unbuttoned her slacks, and pulled them off her body, kissing the skin he exposed as he went. Without warning, he yanked off her panties, surprised to see her, wet and ready.

"You sure?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled, and nodded, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Neither wanted to waste time with foreplay. Elliot needed to be inside her, and Olivia needed him just as much.

He kissed her, as he pushed himself into her slowly, hearing her breath catch in throat. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just give me a second." Elliot waited for Olivia to adjust to him. He wanted things to be perfect this time, no matter how hard it was to control himself with her. "Okay, move Elliot."

He nodded, before he began to move within her. He forgot how amazing she felt, as he moaned along with her. He didn't want just sex, he wanted to be making love, so he took it slow, allowing them both to memorize every single detail.

It wasn't long, before they both went over the edge, releasing an intense orgasm, while moaning and screaming each others names.

Elliot rolled off Olivia, landing next to her on the bed, panting, despite the fact they kept it slow. Olivia snuggled up to his chest, as he pulled the blanket up, and over their naked bodies. "I love you Liv" he whispered, placing a kiss on her head, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too El." She sighed, finally happy, and feeling secure in Elliot's arms. She scanned the room once more, before closing her eyes, trying to drift off to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't. She knew Elliot wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby, but she couldn't help feel like someone was watching her. She shook her head clear of those thoughts, as she leaned her head onto Elliot's chest, falling asleep, not knowing what would happen when she woke up.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. I was just trying to get something up before I had to leave for a "family vacation".**

**So, tell me what you think. **

**So, Liv is moving in with Elliot and the twins, how does this go? And what happens when they wake up? [I assure you, it isn't what you think] but only if you want me to continue :)**

**The more reviews I get, the fast I update it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok, so I'm back from my vacay, yay! It might take me a while to update my other stories, since I really didn't get anything done during the time I was gone. Sorry about that :/**

**hmm, I'm just going to go into it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(**

**

* * *

**

Olivia woke up the next morning, feeling the most relaxed she had ever been in years. She blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light shining through Elliot's bedroom window. She sighed, content with how everything had turned out. She looked down at her body, which was covered in Elliot's bed sheets, and smiled when she noticed his arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Morning" he whispered, planting a kiss on her neck.

Olivia turned around, and smiled, when she saw Elliot awake and staring at her. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged. "A few minutes." He leaned in, claiming her lips with his own. "I love you" he mumbled against her lips.

Olivia moaned, as she pulled herself closer to him. "I love you too El." Elliot's hands traveled down her body, stopping at her hips. He had gotten her flat on her back, when the two heard a crash coming from downstairs. "What was that?" Olivia asked, shoving Elliot off her so she could grab her clothes.

"I don't know" he responded, pulling on his boxers, along with a pair of sweats. Olivia quickly pulled on her underwear, before pulling on a pair of Elliot's basketball shorts, and one of his t-shirts. The two grabbed their guns, before heading down the stairs, silently waiting to see if they heard anything.

There was more noise that came from the kitchen. Elliot walked in front of Olivia, keeping a tight grip on his gun. He jumped into the kitchen, his gun drawn, before Olivia jumped in after him. "Police, freeze!"

Olivia let out a small sigh of relief when she saw who was making all the noise. "OH MY GOD!" Lizzie exclaimed, dropping the bowl of pankcake batter, letting it spill all over the floor. "Daddy you scared me!"

Elliot quickly lowered his gun, seeing the scared expressions on both his childrens' faces. "What are you two doing?" he asked, grabbing Olivia's gun from her hand, and putting the two of them on the top shelf.

Dickie bent down to help his sister clean up the spilled batter. "We just wanted to make you guys some breakfast."

Olivia smiled, before walking over to Lizzie. "That was sweet of you guys." She bent down, and grabbed bowl off the floor. "How about we finish breakfast together?"

The twins nodded. Olivia couldn't help but smile, thinking about how the twins had already welcomed her into the family.

* * *

November 22

Olivia walked down the halls toward the Special Victim's ADA, and one of her closest friend, Casey Novak's, office. She was the only one who didn't know she was pregnant, and Olivia figured she should know.

Olivia arrived in front of Novak's office and took a deep breath. She knew she was going to have a fit about being the last to know, but it wasn't as if she had planned it to happen this way. Everyone at the precinct had found out because of that stupid note, and Melinda needed to know, in order to do the paternity test. Olivia knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds to open it and walk into her friend's office. "Olivia? What's up?"

Olivia closed the door, before speaking. "Casey, you know Elliot and I have been dating, and, well, I'm pregnant." She waited for her friend to speak.

Casey sat in her chair, shocked at what her friend had just confessed. "Liv, you're pregnant?" Olivia nodded, unsure if she should smile or not. Casey got out of her chair, walked over to Olivia, and started to scream. "Oh my God! You're having a baby! Congradulations!"

Olivia laughed. Seeing Casey like this was definitely a rare occasion. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, and Olivia could see she was crying. "Casey? What's wrong?"

Casey wiped her eyes. "Liv, you've always wanted a baby. I'm just happy for you." Olivia smiled.

Olivia's smile soon faded, when she remembered the second thing she had to confess to Casey. "Casey?"

Casey looked down at Olivia, before letting her arms drop. "Liv? What's wrong?"

Olivia sat down, as Casey followed her lead and sat in the chair next to her. "Casey, I, I don't know if Elliot is the father."

"Liv, what do you mean you don't know? I know you love him too much to even think about looking at another man. The only way that baby couldn't be his, is if it were your-" Casey stopped, when she realized exactly what Olivia was trying to tell her. "Oh God, Liv, no." She grabbed her hand, trying to comfort Olivia, who had started to cry.

"Casey, I can't have my rapist's baby. I just-"

"Liv. Liv, look at me." Olivia looked up, before Casey continued. "You and I both know that it doesn't matter where that baby came from. You and Elliot are it's parents, and that baby is going to be the most loved thing in the world."

Olivia looked at Casey, letting out a small laugh. "Thanks Casey."

"No problem. So, how are you and Mr. Incredible doing anyway?" she asked with a wink.

Olivia let out another laugh. Before she could answer, her phone began to ring. "Benson" she answered, waiting for the person on the other end to speak. She listened for a few seconds, before she spoke once more. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." With that, she hung up, placed the phone in her pocket, and stood up.

"New case?" Casey asked, standing up as well.

Olivia nodded. "I need to meet Elliot at the precinct."

Casey walked with Olivia to the door, and opened it. "I'm here if you need to talk." She gave her another hug, before watching the detective walk out the door, and down the hall, heading to the precinct to pick up Elliot for another day of work.

* * *

**Okay, very short, I know. I'm not happy with it, but at least Casey knows. I'm just having a case of writer's block, but I think I know what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Review if you want it! :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this chapter, and the next few, are going to be focused more on the case, and let me say right now that it's a bit...disturbing? I guess you could say that. Anyway, let's go straight to it, shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU, DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Olivia met up with Elliot outside the precinct, where he gave her a quick hug, and kissed her forehead. The two got into the sedan, buckled up, and drove to where their victim was. Pulling up to the alley, Elliot turned off the car, before turning to face Olivia. "Baby, are you alright?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He noticed that she had been quiet during the whole car ride, and it was worrying him.

Olivia sighed, before looking over at her partner. "I went to see Casey today. I told her about the baby."

"That's great! What was her reaction?"

"She was, excited." Olivia became quiet once more. She wanted to tell Elliot that she was scared about having her rapist's baby, but everytime she brought it up, he would brush it off, saying that the baby was his, no matter what DNA said.

"Olivia, tell me what's wrong." He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, letting her know that he was listening.

Olivia sighed once more. "Elliot, I told her I'm scared. Scared of being a mother, scared of what happened to me." She paused, before looking into his eyes. "Scared of the possibility of having my rapist's baby" she whispered, trying not to cry.

Elliot looked at Olivia. He knew how much it scared her that she got pregnant after she had been raped, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared that the baby Olivia was carrying wasn't his, but he didn't want her to know that. "Liv-"

"No Elliot. Everytime I say that, you ignore it. Didn't you even consider that it's possibly? That this baby might be whoever raped me's baby!" Olivia let the tears fall. It had made her angry, that Elliot wouldn't accept that there was a chance that he could not be the father. All she wanted to do, was tell him how scared she was.

Elliot cupped her face in her hands, placing a kiss on her forehead, before looking her in the eye. She could see that he was just as hurt as she was. "Liv, the only reason I don't want to talk about it, is because I'm scared. I know how you feel about your mother and your father being a rapist. I don't want you to go on, feeling like your mother. Olivia, it scares me that this baby might not be mine, probably more than it scares you, which is why I'm serious when I say, that no matter what happens, that baby is going to know me as Daddy. Not some piece of shit that hurt their mommy. Their Daddy is going to be the only man who has ever loved their mother. That is why I keep saying that this baby is mine." He kissed her on the lips, wiping her face clear of the fallen tears. "Liv, listen to me. I love you, and we're going to be a family. You, me, my children, and the baby, and nothing is going to ruin that."

Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, no more being scared. You have me, and everyone at the precinct." With that Elliot kissed her once more, before opening the door to the car and getting out.

Olivia followed his actions, and got out of the car, walking up to the M.E. Melinda Warner, who was busy examining their new victim's body. "What have we got?" she asked, pulling on a piar of gloves, watching as Elliot did likewise. She looked at the body, and instantly she felt queasy. This was definitely one of their more gruesome cases.

Warner handed Olivia the victim's driver's license, before kneeling by the body once more. "Melanie Price, thirty-two. Raped. Blunt force trama to the back of the head indicates she was hit with something, and hard."

Elliot kneeled next to Warner, examining the body. "What caused all the blood here?" he asked, pointing to the victim's stomach.

Warner looked at Olivia, knowing her answer would upset her. "Victim was pregnant. Judging by the size of the fetus, I'd say about twenty weeks or so. Who ever wanted her dead, also wanted that baby dead." Warner showed the two detectives the slash marks on her stomach, trying to explain what had happened.

"Where's the baby?" Elliot asked, looking at the body, trying not to become disturbed by it.

Warner looked at the couple, before answering. "It's still there" she said, showing the two the small fetus through one of the slash wounds on the victim's stomach.

Olivia looked, and when she saw the baby, she became even more sick. She couldn't believe someone could do that, especially to a pregnant woman, who probably did whatever she could to protect her baby. Olivia tried to shake off the feeling of nausea, but when it became too strong, she knew she couldn't stop it.

She quickly stood, looking for a place to empty her stomach contents. She knelt by the dumpster, and began to vomit, a combination effect from her morning sickness and gruesome murder that had taken place a few feet away. Warner, seeing her friend throwing up, quickly went to her side, Elliot not far behind. He quickly pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back, while Warner handed her a paper towel to wipe her mouth once she was done. "Olivia, are you alright?" Warner asked, rubbing her back.

Olivia nodded. Elliot pulled his partner's hair back, while he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, letting her know that he was here for her. Elliot knew that her vomiting was a response to her seeing their pregnant victim. He pulled Olivia into a hug, knowing she needed to be comforted, not caring that they were at a crime scene. "Do you want me to take you home?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine El."

Elliot, not convinced, shook his head, looking at Warner, silently asking her to try to convince Olivia to take it easy. "Liv, maybe you should take it easy for now."

Olivia looked at Warner, before turning to look at Elliot. "I'm fine. Let me do my job." With that, she stood up, and walked back to the body, leaving an irritated looking Elliot, and a worried Warner.

"Elliot, don't you think you should take her home, especially with this case?"

Elliot looked and Warner and sighed. "You know how stubborn she is. She won't stay at home."

Warner nodded, as the two walked back to the body, Elliot making sure he was close to Olivia, just in case she felt sick again. Olivia sighed, looking at the body. "Who would do this?" she whispered to herself.

Elliot grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze, before he spoke. "Let's go talk talk to the husband. See if there was anyone who had a grudge against her."

* * *

"When the school called this morning, I knew something was up." Gregory Price, their victim's husband, sat in his apartment's couch, crying, after he heard his wife had been murdered.

"The school? Melanie was a student?" Elliot asked, looking at the photos of the couple in the apartment.

Mr. Price shook his head. "No, no. She was an english teacher at Irwin Altman Middle School in Queens."

Olivia wrote his response in a small notebook, before looking up. "Mr. Price, did anyone have a grudge against your wife?"

He shook his head. "No, everyone loved Melanie."

Elliot walked up and stood next to Olivia. "Mr. Price, we're going to need a sample of your DNA."

Gregory nodded. "Anything to help. I still can't believe he's gone" he said, dropping his head into his hands, continuing to cry.

* * *

Olivia pulled up to the middle school and quickly walked out. She was still feeling sick, but she wasn't going to let Elliot know, he would only take her home and make her stay put.

The two walked into the school, and walked down the empty halls, until they reached the Principal's office. The Principal was cooperative, but her information was very little, so they decided to talk to a few of her co-workers.

The two ran into a man, who introduced himself as Andrew Ross, one of the school's science teachers. "Mr. Ross, what can you tell us about Melanie Price?" Olivia asked.

Mr. Ross sat down, before answering. "As a teacher, she was great. Always on time, knew how to connect with the students."

"But when she was away from school?"

Mr. Ross sat up straight, and leaned closer to the two detectives, making sure no one could hear what he had to say. "No offense, but, she was a little, well, she knew how to be a tease."

Olivia looked at Elliot, before turning back to the teacher. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every male teacher here was getting attention from here, if you know what I mean."

Elliot looked at the teacher, before shaking his head. "Should we include you in that list?"

Mr. Ross shook his head vigorously. "No, no. Let's just say, it would be easier for me to, uh, want the attention of you, Detective Stabler, than that of Mrs. Price."

Elliot leaned away from Mr. Ross, before grabbing Olivia's hand, making it known that he was taken and happy. "Is there anyone who would have a grudge against Mrs. Price?"

He thought for a while, before nodding. "Melanie was having an affair with one of the teachers here. James Warrik. At first they were always having lunch together, comparing lesson plans. No one thought anything of it, since they were both English teachers. We all noticed how, friendly they started acting. I would check him out."

Olivia looked at Elliot, before nodding at Mr. Ross, silently thanking him.

* * *

"How long were the two of you having an affair?" Olivia stood next to Elliot, as she questioned James Warrik about his relationship with Melanie Price.

"Uh, about a year. I mean, we were friends, and I guess it kind of just happened." James looked at Elliot, before shifting in his chair. It was obvious that he was nervous, and unfortunate for him, both detectives noticed it.

"Mr. Warrik, where were you this morning between nine and eleven?" Elliot asked, staring him in the eye.

"I was here, in my classroom. That's usually my prep period, so I was setting up lessons for the rest of the week."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

Warrik shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really pay attention to anyone when I'm planning lessons."

Elliot walked up to Warrik, letting out a sigh. "Mr. Warrik, we're going to need a sample of your DNA."

* * *

Olivia got into the passenger seat of the car, watched as Elliot got in, started the car, and drove off. "Something's not right" she said, rubbing her temple. Something about this case seemed odd, and the confusion was making her feel even more sick.

Elliot placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it, before kissing her forehead. "I know" was all he said, before driving back to the precinct, ready to share the information the two had gathered during their questionings.

* * *

**Okay, so, what do you think? Sorry it was kinda short, I was seriously hitting major writer's block 0_0**

**Like I said, this chapter, probably the next one, and some more in the future, are going to be based more on the new case. I hate having big time gaps, and since I didn't want to do alot of them, I figured I'd pass some time by giving them at least one case.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**You want the next chapter? You gotta review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT dead, just busy with moving and getting everything situated for college. Sorry if it takes a while for me to update :( I'm trying my best. I'm so glad people are liking this story though :) I'm just going to say now, this is going to be somewhat of a filler chapter, so it'll have some Elliot/Olivia "sexy time" haha. On to the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(**

* * *

November 24th

Olivia sat in her desk across from Elliot. She was leaning back in her chair, as her left hand found itself rubbing her still flat stomach. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she was having a baby, and with Elliot no less. Looking up, she spotted her partner, staring at him, as she felt her smile widen.

Elliot continued to look over his and Olivia's notes, hoping to find a break in their case. It had been two days since they had gotten a new case, and there still hadn't been any solid leads. He let out a sigh, feeling slightly tired. Olivia had been sleeping over at his house every night, and between moving her in, the new case, and some much needed quality time together, the two had been hardly getting any sleep.

"El, go get some rest in the cribs. I'll get you if we get anything."

Elliot looked up, catching Olivia's eyes with his own. Part of him wanted to take her up on her offer, and head straight to the cribs to catch a few hours of sleep, but part of him didn't want to leave his _pregnant_ girlfriend alone, to search for more leads on their current case. "I'm fine. I just want to finish this case." He handed her a file, before picking up another paper that had his own notes he had quickly scribbled onto. "Did Warner come back with anything?"

Before she could get out an answer, Olivia's phone began to ring, startling her a bit. Reaching into her pocket, she quickly took out her phone and glanced at the caller I.D., smiling at Elliot's impeccable timing. "Benson" she answered, knowing full well who was on the other side, and what they wanted to discuss. "Okay, we'll be there in a few." With that she hung up the phone, quickly putting it back in her pocket, before getting out of her chair. "Warner has something for us" she said, pulling on her jacket, and heading to the door, Elliot right behind.

When they were in the safety of the elevator, Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's waist, pulling her close, before placing a kiss on her neck. She gasped, not expecting him to do such a thing, but smiled when she felt his lips traveling down the base of her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her chest. "What are you doing?" she whispered, fearing if she spoke louder she'd let out a moan.

"I haven't been able to kiss you all day" he replied, his lips still against the back of her neck, while his hands kept a firm hold on her waist, keeping her still. "I'm just making up for lost time."

Olivia pulled Elliot's hands off her waist, and turned to face him, placing her hands against his chest. "There'll be plenty of time for that later" she said with a wink, as the elevator door dinged and open, signaling their arrival. Without another words, she leaned up and gave him a small kiss, before turning and walking out of the elevator. Elliot shook his head, smiling, and followed his girlfriend out of the elevator, all the while anticipating when they'd be allowed to leave work and go home.

* * *

Elliot walked into the morgue, holding Olivia's hand, caressing the back with his thumb. After her seeing sick the last time they encountered their victim's body, he wanted to make sure she was alright before continuing.

Olivia, obviously catching onto her partner's concern, turned to look at him, and gave him a genuine smile. "I'll be fine Elliot" she said softly.

Elliot nodded, before pulling her into a kiss, completely oblivious as to who was witnessing this all. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Melinda asked, smiling, glad Olivia was finally happy.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot, and glanced at Warner, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Sorry" she whispered, squeezing Elliot's hands when she felt him brush his thumb over the top of it once more.

"No need to be. It's good to see you doing better Detective." Olivia nodded. By the way Warner had addressed her by 'Detective' and not her first name, Olivia knew this would be solely about the case.

"So, what's up Doc?" Elliot said, trying to hold in the laugh that was threatening to escape.

Both Warner and Olivia looked at him, not amused. Melinda quickly shook her head, before walking over to where their victim's body lay. Olivia looked up at Elliot and glared at him, before rolling her eyes. "Really?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, showing how unfunny his comment was.

Elliot sighed. He was used to Olivia's mood swings, even before she was pregnant, so this sudden seriousness didn't phase him. "I couldn't resist" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. The two walked over to where Warner stood, and looked at the body. "Okay, so on a serious note, what do you have for us?"

Warner grabbed a folder from a nearby table. "Well, for one, I did a paternity test on the fetus. Gregory Price was not the father."

"Let me guess, James Warrik was the baby's father?" Olivia asked, not surprised with the results of the paternity test.

Warner nodded. "Well," Elliot began, turning to face his partner, "there's motive. Husband finds out about her affair, and learns that the baby's not his. He rapes his wife to teach her a lesson, and makes sure to get rid of both problems."

Before Olivia could agree with his theory, Warner handed her another file. "Fluids found on the victim were not a match to the husband."

"So, he didn't rape her?" Olivia asked, slightly disappointed.

Warner shook her head. "Neither did the baby's father. My guess, you're looking for another boyfriend, or someone with a grudge."

"Ross did say she got the attention of a lot of her colleagues, maybe one of them found out about Melanie's relationship with James, and wanted to get even" Elliot said, placing his hand on the small of Olivia's back, noticing how tired she looked.

Olivia sighed. "There's no way Casey's going to be able to get us a warrant for every one of Melanie's male co-workers."

She handed the file, in her hands, back to Warner, and let out another sigh. She turned to leave, when she heard Warner call her name. "Olivia, if it helps, there's one more thing I found out while doing a few tests." Olivia turned to face Warner, hoping she had found a lead in the case. Warner, noticing Olivia's eagerness to find something new, continued to speak. "Who ever raped Melanie, is HIV positive."

* * *

Elliot unlocked the front door to the house he, and Olivia now, lived in, along with the twins. He walked into the house, and moved aside, allowing her into the living room, before turning to close the door, making sure to lock it, before turning back to face his girlfriend. She had been quiet the whole ride home, and he hoped to God that she wasn't thinking about the fact that her rapist could have fathered her baby. He thought he had settled things a few days ago, in the car. Truth was, he didn't want to think about it, anymore than she did, but he knew it was on her mind, constantly. "Liv, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest, while her head laid comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing" she lied, hoping he wouldn't pressure her anymore.

But she only hoped in vain, knowing Elliot wouldn't drop anything, especially when it came to her, or his childrens' well being. "Olivia, we've already talked about this. I'm going to be-"

"No, no, that's not what I was thinking about" she said, flipping around to face him. She pressed her hands to his chest, as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Then enlighten me Benson, what are you thinking about?" he asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She let out a small sigh. "How am I going to survive desk duty?"

Elliot let out a laugh. "Liv, that's four months away. Why don't we focus on the present cases that you need to solve."

Olivia looked up, confused.

Elliot smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Who raped our victim. Why they wanted her and the baby dead. How long it's going to take to get you in bed" he said inbetween kisses.

Olivia laughed. "A little eager are we?" she asked, pulling away from him, just enough to take her jacket off, and toss it on the couch.

"Liv, I've wanted you since this morning" he replied, eyeing her up and down.

Olivia let out another laugh. "As I recall, Stabler, you had me this morning. And this afternoon, while on the job no less."

Elliot shrugged. "What can I say. I have an active sex drive."

"I think you have an over active sex drive" she replied over her shoulder, looking at the mess of papers on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Only with you."

Olivia faced Elliot and grabbed his hand, giving him a smirk. "Well, it's a good thing the twins won't be home for another two hours" she said in a low voice, causing Elliot to stand up straight, and groan. She pulled him to the stairs, all the while walking backwards, but let out a small gasp, when he picked her up, and ran upstairs, and down the hall towards their bedroom.

He quickly pushed the door open, and walked inside, placing Olivia on her feet, before turning to close the door. He quickly loosened his tie, as he turned to face her, laughing when he saw the look she had on her face. "What?" he asked, grabbing her by the waist, and yanking her towards him.

"I just remember the first time you tried to run up the stairs with me. You slipped on one of Dickie's shirts, and fell, dropping me" she said, laughing at the memory.

"Ugh, don't remind me" he said, slightly embarassed. "At least Warner agreed to check you out, to make sure the baby was okay. That scared the shit out me Liv, but it's ancient history."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Ancient? Elliot, that happened last night."

"Shut up" he said playfully, before pressing his lips hard against hers. "I guess I'm going to have to apologize and make up for last night too" he mumbled against her lips.

Olivia moaned in agreement, as she began to unbutton his shirt. "It's a good thing I love a good Stabler apology" she said with a wink, as she began to yank his tie, and pull him onto the bed.

Elliot watched as she slide onto the bed, before he climbed on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach. His hands automatically went to the hem of her blouse, and pulled the piece of clothing up over her head. He quickly unhooked her bra, and took it off, tossing it aside, letting it land on the floor along with her blouse. Tonight was not about taking things slow, tonight was about need, and it was safe to say that the two needed each other more than anything at that moment.

Olivia quickly ripped open Elliot's shirt, completely forgetting the last few buttons, letting out a small chuckle when she saw them fly in different directions. She threw the shirt down, and began to caress his chest, while Elliot began to unbutton, and unzip, his pants. He was painfully hard, and he could tell Olivia knew it, as she had no objections to him yanking down her pants and panties in one quick movement.

When he saw how wet she was, he let out a groan, causing her to smirk. He quickly pulled off his pants, and boxers, freeing his painful erection. Without another word, he pushed into Olivia, letting out a groan through clenched teeth. No matter how many times they had sex, she was always tight. He loved the feeling when he first entered her, each and everytime. "God Liv" he whispered, thrusting in and out of her body, as Olivia met with his every thrust, their hips meeting each time.

Elliot could tell she was close, and from what he was feeling, he could tell he wasn't too far behind. Leaning down, he captured her lips, loving how she moaned into his mouth. The room was filled with the slight squeaking of their bed springs, along with a few moans, and short breaths. The only words ever spoken, were each other's names, and quick 'I love yous'.

Finally Olivia felt herself tighten around Elliot, before going over the edge, screaming Elliot's name in the process. Elliot, not to far behind her, thrust himself into her a few more times, before releasing into her center, moaning her name a few times.

When they had both come down from their high, Elliot, who was still buried in Olivia, began to kiss her chest, making his way to her neck. He stopped when he saw the familiar blue-purplish coloring of a forming bruise, starting at her left shoulder. He gave the bruise a gentle kiss, kicking himself for letting her hit the wall he fell.

Olivia noticed what he was doing, and smiled. "It's fine El. At least I didn't have to move my left arm much today." She traced the lines of his muscles up his arms, stopping at the bruises on this biceps she had left when she tried to grab hold of something. "Who knew I had such a tight grip" she said, running her hands down his body, before looping them above his neck.

"Oh, I knew you had a tight grip, just not above the waist" he joked, flashing his famous Stabler smile.

Olivia laughed, before pushing him away playfully, forgetting he was still inside her. As soon as he moved, she gasped, surprised at the feeling that had just ran through her body. "Holy shit El" she whispered, pressing her back into the bed, as she looped her legs around his waist.

"Looks like someone's ready for round two" he said, grabbing her right leg and pushing it higher. Olivia responded with a small moan, before nodding her head.

The two spent the rest of the night making love, reminding them just how much they ment to each other. "I love you Olivia" Elliot said, before he laid in the bed, and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close, before letting them rest on her stomach, protecting their unborn child.

"I love you too Elliot" she said, placing her hand on top of his, and drifting to sleep, Elliot not to far behind, completely unaware of the trials they would face in the near future.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounded choppy. I hope you guys are liking this story.**

**Please review, they mean alot to me. Actually, how about this, all I'm asking for, is at least, I dont know, say 10 reviews. Is that too much to ask for? 10 reviews for the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so sorry yet again for the delay. I'm just going to upload a new chapter of every one of my stories, because for some reason, I can't upload them from my dorm, which completely sucks, so I'm going to tell you now that it'll be a while for updates, but hopefully not that long where you all lose interest. (P.S. i'm putting this on all my other stories, so if you read more than one of mine, you'll already know this ;) )**

**I'm glad people are enjoying this story though, it makes me happy :) **

**So, what's in store for the dynamic duo when they wake up? What does Elliot do after a conversation with Porter? And a change in the case none of them saw coming (be cautious of this one...)**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES. TOO BAD, HAD I OWNED THEM, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK MY BUTT OFF TO PAY FOR TUITION. **

* * *

November 25th

"I'm going to kill you!"

Olivia rolled over to face Elliot, and groaned. She and Elliot had had a long night, considering she had woken up four hours ago, and wanted nothing more than to have sex with him. The two had gone a few rounds, and had finally gotten to sleep an hour ago, only to be woken up by the constant screams and yells, coming from downstairs.

"You idiot, that won't work!"

Olivia sighed, loudly, before opening her eyes, only to be met with a pair of blue eyes, staring right back at her. "Goodmorning" he said, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could look at his girlfriend.

Elliot smiled as he saw Olivia rub her face. He knew she was tired, after all, they did go for quite a while last night. "Morning" she mumbled, before snuggling closer to his body, placing her head on his chest, while pulling the sheets up and tighter over her naked body. The two heard another voice, yelling, from downstairs. "What are your kids up to?" she asked against his chest.

Elliot let out a small chuckle, before rolling on top of Olivia, making sure to support his body on his arms. "Nothing we can't ignore" he said, before planting his lips on top of hers, eliciting a small moan from his girlfriend.

She soon forgot how tired she was, as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in. She felt Elliot's hands travel up her body, stopping on her face, pulling her face closer to his. "I love you" he whispered, kissing her neck, as she began to arch her back, anticipating the feeling of him entering her.

"I love you too Elliot" she said, before attaching her lips to his once more.

Before Elliot could take things any further, the two heard more yelling. "Remind me to punish them later" he said, pressing his forehead against Olivia's.

Oliiva let out a small laugh, before pressing her lips to his once more. Elliot quickly got off the bed, and pulled on his boxers, before pulling on a pair of sweats. Olivia got off the bed as well, and slipped on a pair of panties, before putting on one of Elliot's old t-shirts, and a pair of shorts. The two quickly walked down the stairs, and were greeted by more arguing. "I'm telling you, Liv and Dad won't go for it."

"Go for what?" Elliot asked, stepping into the kitchen, pulling Olivia in with him.

"Daddy! Liv!" Lizzie exclaimed, happy to see them finally up. "Will you please tell Dickie that we are not going to name the baby after the "hot" weather girl."

"Well, will you tell Lizzie that we're not going to name the baby after that actor on that stupid cop show she watches."

Elliot looked at his kids and smiled, before turing to face Olivia. She raised an eyebrow, amused, before speaking. "Is this what you've all been arguing about all morning?" She watched as they all smiled, before nodding. "Well, I'm glad you're all excited for the baby" she said, placing her hand on her stomach, before smiling at the four Stablers in front of her, "but I think we should wait, until we think about baby names."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and nodded. "I think Liv's right, we should probably wait a while before we think of names. Besides, don't you need to be off to school?"

The four children looked at their father and nodded. "Bye Dad, bye Liv" they each said, kissing Elliot and Olivia on the cheek, before grabbing their bags and heading out the door.

Elliot turned to Olivia and smirked. "How about," he began, placing his lips on her neck, grabbing her hips to bring her closer. "We take this upstairs and continue what we started earlier" he said inbetween kisses, groaning when Olivia ran her nails down his bare chest. He helped her onto the counter, kissing her, as she wrapped her legs around his body. "Mm, Liv. You know what I think-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his cell phone began to ring from upstairs. "You gotta be fucking kidding me" he said, pulling away from her. "I'll be right back" he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before running up to their room.

He quickly grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand, and flipped it open, answering it. "Stabler" he said into the phone, irratated that he and Olivia had been interrupted for the second time that morning.

"Elliot, it's Porter."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. The last person he wanted to talk to was Porter, but he knew he was working on finding Olivia's rapist, so maybe he had some information on the man who did this to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he saw Olivia in the doorway, he knew it would be best for her not to know who he was on the phone with. "I'm going to go get ready for work" Olivia said, stepping into the bedroom. Elliot nodded, before watching Olivia turn around and walk into the bathroom.

When he was sure she was out of earshot, he began to speak. "What do you want Porter?"

He could hear the cars that were passing by through the phone, so he knew Porter was driving, that much was obvious. "McKinley and I are in Utah."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, even though Porter couldn't see his expression. "I'm sorry, you're where?"

"In Utah. There were reports of multiple rapes with the same M.O. The Bureau sent us to check it out, and so far, it seems like it's the same guy." Elliot could hear Porter cover the phone, before talking to someone in the car with him, he assumed it was McKinley.

"How the hell did her, rapist, get all way to fucking Utah?" He looked down the hall when he heard the shower stop, and knew Olivia was going to be out any minute.

Porter sighed into the phone. "I don't know Elliot, we just-"

"Well, tell me when you do know! You don't know the hell this guy put Olivia through, and I want him to pay. Shit, we all need to just find the bastard, and I will personally make sure he pays." He took a deep breath. He didn't want Olivia to come into the room and see him angry, knowing she'd ask questions until he told her everthing. He didn't want her thinking about what Porter was up to, and her rapist, especially when they had another case they were working on.

"I'll call you when we have more information. I'm sorry Elliot, I really am." With that, Porter hung up the phone.

Elliot quickly sighed, placing his phone back on the nightstand, before getting up from the bed. He saw Olivia come out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, and smirked. "Who was on the phone?" she asked, walking past him to the dresser their shared, before she began to search for clothes.

"No one" he replied, walking up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "No one you need to worry about baby" he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. He smiled, breathing in the mix of lavender and vanilla, before moving his hands up to top of the towel. "Liv," he said, tugging lightly on the towel, hoping it would fall easily.

He had no such luck. Olivia smirked, knowing, from experience, that he would try this. She had purposely tied the towel tighter than normal, knowing it would aggravate him, but they needed to get to work, and if they ended up having sex now, they would be lucky if they made it to work before lunch. "I thinkn you need a shower Stabler" Olivia said jokingly, turning her head to give him a small kiss, as she pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra.

He moved her wet hair away from her neck and smiled against her skin. "Too bad you took one with out me." Olivia smiled, before opening another drawer, and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a red blouse.

"Go Stabler, we can't be late...again. Cragen will have a fit."

Elliot turned her around, and placed a kiss on her lips, wiping the hair away from her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm going" he said, pecking her on the lips once more, before heading off down the hall and into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked down the empty halls of Irwin Altman Middle School, traveling toward James Warrik's english room. Melinda had told them that if Warrik had developed HIV after the time Melanie got pregnant, it would be difficult to tract it, so Olivia and Elliot had decided to stop at the school and get a straight answer out of Warrik on their way to the precinct.

The two reached the door and looked inside. Warrik sat at his desk, grading papers, while his students sat in silence, reading out of a giant textbook on their desks. Olivia looked over at Elliot and sighed. She hated having to interrupt his class, but she knew they had to do what was necessary to close this case, and unfortunately their question was an important one that couldn't wait.

Elliot grabbed the doorknob and turned it, before pushing the door open. He stepped inside, Olivia right behind, and were surprised to see every student's head snap up to glance at them. Elliot ignored the looks he was getting from the middle schoolers, as he walked up to Warrik's desk. "Detective Stabler, how can I help you?" Warrik asked, placing the red pen he had been using to grade his students' papers, down near his computer.

"Mr. Warrik, can we speak with you out in the hall?"

Warrik looked at Elliot, before looking up at Olivia, confused. "I'm sorry, but I have to get these papers finished by noon. Do you think we could possibly-"

"It's urgent" Olivia said, interrupting.

Warrik sighed, and nodded, before getting up out of his seat and walking towards the door behind Olivia and Elliot. "Continue reading" he said to the class, before walking out into the hallway with the detectives, making sure to close the door behind him. "So, what can I help you two with?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, obviously annoyed that the two had come and interrupted him during work.

"Mr. Warrik, did you know you were the father of Melanie's baby?" Olivia asked, placing her hand on Elliot's shoulder, trying to steady herself from falling over.

Elliot looked over at her, worried. Just like Kathy, Olivia had morning sickness, but because her job caused her to stress out more than his ex-wife ever had, she would become light-headed and dizzy, which made him worry sick. He knew she loved her job, but he also knew she would have to tone down, if not for her sake, than for their baby's. "You okay?" he whispered, looking his partner in the eye.

Olivia nodded, and smiled, before looking over at Warrik, waiting for an answer. "I, uh, I always suspected that it was mine. I mean, Melanie told me the baby was her husband's, and then she told me she didn't know if she could continue living a lie. The last thing she told me, was she was leaving her husband, which made no sense to me considering she was pregnant...until now" he whispered, finally realizing that Melanie was going to leave her husband to be a family with him. "Bastard killed my baby..." he whispered, looking away from the two and glancing at the floor.

Olivia looked over at Elliot, taking a deep breath to keep control of her nausea, and sighed, silently asking him to handle the next question. He nodded, placing a hand on her back, before looking at the teacher. "Mr. Warrik, are, are you HIV positive?"

Warrik looked up at the detectives and sighed. "No" he muttered, wiping his eyes. "Why?"

"The man who raped Melanie was HIV positive."

Warrik looked at Elliot and let out a deep breath. He felt as if his legs were going to give out on him. "Is...is there anything else?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, before returning his focus back to the english teacher. "No. Thank-you Mr. Warrik."

He nodded, wiping his eyes once more, and making himself more presentable, before entering his class and returning to what he had been doing before the two detectives showed up.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and led her down the hallway, and out of the building, into his car. "What are you thinking?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Something just, well, it just doesn't add up. I think he knows something he's not telling us El."

Elliot got into the driver's seat and started the car. "I know babe, and believe me, we're going to find out."

* * *

"Now, if it isn't the wonder twins" Fin commented, as he saw Olivia and Elliot enter the squadroom. "Bout time you two showed up."

"Hey now" Elliot began, taking his coat off and laying it across the back of his chair. "We were busy, working. We stopped by and paid James Warrik a little visit." He turned to face Fin, Munch, Melinda, who had stopped by to give them more results. "He swears he's not HIV positive, so Doc, I guess you're going to have to do some more tests on his DNA."

"Guess you two were working" Munch said, sounding slightly disappointed that they were still capable of being the squad's best duo.

"Uh! What now!" Olivia said, tossing her jacket on the back of her chair, before winking at her boyfriend.

Elliot smiled, as did Melinda. She looked at Fin, who was shaking his head. "So, what do you have for us Warner?" Elliot asked, unconciously wrapping an arm around Olivia's shoulder. After seeing her feeling dizzy in the hallway, he wanted to make sure she didn't push herself too hard.

"Well, I examined the slash wounds more carefully, and I found something that might narrow down a suspect." She watched as the four detectives walked up to her, interested in what she had to show them. "Okay, normally, if a person was right handed, the slash wounds, would go from left to right" she said, demonstrating on Olivia's stomach, much to her dismay. "Now, after looking at the patterns the blade left on our victim, I saw that the knife went from right to left."

"So, our killer was left handed?" Olivia asked, looking at Melinda with a raised eyebrow, questioning why she had been used for the demonstration.

Melinda nodded, before pulling up the photos on the computer. "Also, I was able to determine the type of blade used to kill Melanie. It's an old knife, often used in the military."

Fin walked up behind Melinda and typed something up on the computer. "And guess who was in the army" he said, before a picture of James Warrik came onto the screen. "And, he's the registered owner of a swiss army knife." He pulled up a photo of Warrik's knife.

"Now, look at the patterns on the victim's body" Warner said, watching as Fin put the picture of the knife and the photos of Melanie's wounds side by side.

"They look identical" Elliot said, rubbing his face.

Warner nodded. "If I had to guess, I'd say James Warrik is your killer."

Olivia shook her head. "But, James Warrik is right handed. Elliot and I saw him grading papers using his right hand."

"Well, there's only one way to get this all cleared up. I think Novak's got enough for a warrant" Elliot said, putting on his jacket, watching as Olivia did likewise, before the two walked out of the squadroom.

It had taken a while to find a judge to sign the warrant, but now that Olivia had the paper in her jacket pocket, she and Elliot were on their way to James Warrik's apartment. "Bastard lied to us the whole time" Olivia mumbled, as she played with necklace she was wearing.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and nodded. He parked the car, quickly got out of the car and entered the building, Olivia close behind. The two made their way to Warrik's apartment, and opened the door with the key they had forced the landlord to give them, since they knew Warrik would still be at work. "Do you hear something?" Olivia asked, walking into the small apartment.

Elliot stopped walking and listened, nodding his head when he heard the noises coming from the end of the room. He pulled his gun out of its holster, motioning for Olivia to follow, and made his way to the closed door in the back of the room. "Ready?" he mouthed to her, lifting his gun, making it available if needed.

Olivia nodded, watching as Elliot lifted one hand. One, two, three. He kicked the door open and rushed inside, gun raised, Olivia right behind. "NYPD, freeze" he said, aiming his gun at the source of the noises.

It took a few seconds to realize what was going on, but once it registered in their brains, both Elliot and Olivia felt extremely embarrassed about barging into the room. "What the fuck!"

Olivia stood, wide eyed, staring at the two people in Warrik's bed. Elliot, debating on whether he should turn around or turn his girlfriend around, stood there, shocked, as James Warrik and Andrew Ross tried to cover up their naked bodies.

* * *

**WTF? haha, probably not what you were expecting huh? I really hope I don't offend anyone with this :/ so I'm just going to apologize in advance if I do. Im sorry :(**

**Anyway, now we have a whole different view on Melanie's case. So, what happens when Elliot and Olivia interrogate the two teachers? Will Olivia ever learn anything new about her rapist? And when someone finds out, by accident, that Olivia is pregnant, what does he do?**

**Following my rule from other stories, 10 reviews for the next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Plus I had finals and had to check out, which was a hassel :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Both detectives stood, watching the two men scrabble to hide their bodies. "Detectives? What the fuck are you doing here?" Warrik asked, as he held his comforter close to his crotch.

"We have a warrant for your arrest," Elliot said, as he remained eye contact with the man. He felt extremely uncomfortable walking in on the men having sex. "Get dressed, quickly," he said, tossing the two men their clothes from the floor.

Olivia looked at Elliot, before looking at the two naked men. "Uh, I'll be right outside," she said, feeling just as awkward as Elliot had.

If Warrik was sleepingn with Ross, then that ment new evidence would have to be collected, making their case even more complicated than it already was. Olivia closed her eyes, before rubbing her temple. She could already tell that it was going to be a long night at the precinct.

Elliot stood in the corner of the room, looking away from both Ross and Warrik as they got dressed. When he was sure Ross was adequetly covered, he walked up behind him, and pulled his arms behind his back. "What are you doing?" he asked, fear coating his voice.

"James Warrik, you're under arrest for the murder of Melanie Price."

"What?" James said, looking over his shoulder at Elliot. "I didn't do it, you have to believe me!"

Elliot tightened the handcuffs on him, before continuing to read him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you-"

"You bitch, leave him alone!" Andy said, before pushing Elliot away from James. He jumped on top of Elliot, and tried to put him in a sleeper hold, hoping it would allow both him and James to escape.

Olivia's eyes opened when she heard a thud come from the room. She barged in, not caring how they would be dressed, and gasped when she found Elliot and Andy fighting. She quickly went to his aid, pulling Andy off her partner, when he struck her in the face, busting her lip. Olivia fell back a bit, but soon recovered, slamming Andy into the wall. She quickly cuffed him, before reading him his rights. "Andrew Ross, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer," she said, as she exied the apartment with him, Elliot and James right behind.

"You bitch!" Andy shouted, as Olivia shoved him into the backseat. Olivia held the door open, as James got in besides Andy, but slammed it shut when she was sure the two were settled.

"You okay?"

Olivia turned to Elliot and nodded. "Yeah," she said, her tounge finding the cut on her lip.

Elliot brought her close, quickly wiping the blood off her lip, before giving her a quick peck on the lips. He gave her a smile, before opening the door for her. She got in, and closed the door, as she watched Elliot get into the driver's seat. Without another word, he drove off, heading toward the precinct, hoping to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter is so short. There wasn't much I could do with this chapter, but trust me, I am working on this story as much as I can, and since I'm on break, I will be able to get something up :)**

**Please Review, tell me how its going.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. College was crazy, and finals made it even worse. Not to mention other personal problems, but now that it's summer, I'll hopefully be able to get more writing done. Now, on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Olivia walked into the interrogation room that held James. After discovering he and Andy in bed together, having sex, she knew there was more to the story than what he had originally led on.

She quickly shut the door, handed him a cup of water, before sitting across the table from him. He knew he was in trouble, and Olivia made it even more clear that if he didn't cooperate, he would be in an even bigger mess.

"How long do I have to stay here," he asked, as he took a sip from the small plastic cup, placing it back on the table when he was done.

"Well, that all depends on you Mr. Warrik," Olivia said as she grabbed the cup, careful to avoid the side where Jim had touched. "We can clear this all up right now, but the more lies you tell me, the longer this is going to be dragged out. And don't bother telling me you didn't kill Melanie, because I have your fingerprints to match the murder weapon," she said, as Munch walked into the room and grabbed the cup from her hands.

James watched the exchanged, still too embarassed about being caught with Andy earlier to stop them from running his prints. "I didn't kill her," he said, as his hands clenched into two tight fists; His teeth grinded together, as he tried to stay composed. He wasn't willing to expose his private life, but he also wasn't willing to go to jail for something he knew he was innocent for.

Olivia smirked. She knew she had the upper hand finding out about James and Andy's relationship, and she was going to use that to her advantage. "Mr. Warrik, you were in the army, am I right?"

James looked at her, confused at first, before nodding. "Yeah, what does this have to do with-"

"The weapon used to murder your girlfriend was the same weapon issued to you while you were in the service," Olivia said, tossing a picture of Melanie's stab wound in front of him. She saw him look away, too sickened to look at the picture of his dead lover. "What's the matter, can't admire your own handiwork?"

"I didn't kill her," James yelled, standing from his chair.

"Sure you did," Olivia said, pushing him back down into his chair. "You killed her, then you cut her baby out of her body. You killed your baby," she said, tossing more pictures of Melanie and the baby in front of James.

"I didn't kill her, or the baby. I loved them," he said, pushing the pictures away from his view.

Olivia shook her head, unconvinced. "You loved them? I don't know about you, but if the man I loved and my baby were murdered, I wouldn't be screwing the next available thing a few days later."

James took a deep breath, fiddling with his hands, searching for the words to explain his situation. He moved in his chair, making himself comfortable, before letting out a deep sigh. "I loved Melanie, believe me, but sometimes she was... she was a tease. Andy, he came to me, said we could be friends with benefits."

"So whenever Melanie didn't have sex with you, you called up Andrew." James looked at the floor and nodded, too ashamed to look the detective in the eye. "How did Andy handle that arrangement?"

James looked at Olivia and shrugged. "He seemed fine with it." He stopped to think for a while, before continuing. "He did catch Mel and I, um, being intimate."

Olivia looked at James and raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "What happened?"

"He freaked out, ran out of the apartment."

Olivia sighed. "How did Andy get into your apartment?"

James wiped his faces with his hand. He knew he didn't want Andy to seem like he did anything, but he didn't want to receive the blame for Melanie's murder. "I gave him a key, when we started sleeping together."

* * *

Elliot looked down at Andrew Ross. The young teacher had his hands on the top of the table, folded. He was nervous, and for good reason: Elliot was giving him the evil eye because he had punched Olivia, his girlfriend. His pregnant girlfriend. "When did you start sleeping with James?" Elliot asked, his hard glare still focused on the teacher.

Andrew looked up at Elliot and sighed. "About 4 months," he replied, as he moved his hands off the table and into his lap.

Elliot looked at the man before shaking his head. "So, you've been sleeping with a man, while his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend, sat by and did nothing?"

"She was married. She shouldn't have been having an affair to begin with."

Elliot looked at Andrew before crossing his arms over his chest. "Mr. Ross, are you HIV positive?"

Andrew looked up at Elliot before nodding his head. "Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"Why do you hate women Mr. Ross?" Elliot stared at the man before shaking his head. "Why'd you rape her Andrew?" he asked, throwing a picture of Melanie's dead body down on the table. He watched as Andrew looked at it, before turning away. "What's wrong? Can't admire your own handiwork?" Elliot asked, picking up the picture and shoving it into his face.

Andrew tried to look away, but Elliot only pushed the photo harder into his face. "I didn't kill her, I didn't rape her. I just-"

"No, but you wanted her to die." Elliot looked at the picture before letting out a sigh. "You hate women, just admit it."

"No, I don't." Andrew tried to defend himself, but Elliot wouldn't allow it. "You hit a female officer in the face, one who's pregnant by the way."

"I don't hate women," Andy said, his hands balling into fists.

Elliot leaned over the man's shoulder. He knew he had a breaking point, and until he broke, Elliot was going to try like hell to get him to confess. "So, it's just pregnant women you hate? Admit it, you didn't want her to have that baby, and you knew that she was going to take James away from you."

Andrew stood from his seat, getting into Elliot's face. "The bitch was going to ruin everything! That baby was going to ruin everything!"

Elliot watched as Andrew got angry. His nostrils began to flare, as his hands became tighter fists. "Tell me what you did to her?" he asked softly, hoping he was going to get his confession. He knew Cragen was watching, and their conversation was being recorded, so if he did get his confession, the case would be solved.

Andrew glared at Elliot. He knew he had been caught, so there was no point in trying to deny anything now. "I called Melanie, telling her that Andrew wanted her to do something. She came to the alley, and when she told me that James was the father of her baby and wanted to be a family, I knew I had to get rid of her, and the baby."

"She knew about you?"

Andrew nodded. "I got angry. I pushed her up against the wall, and punched her. Then I took James' knife from the apartment and threatened to slit her throat if she screamed. I told that if she wanted to be a slut and sleep around, then it was time someone taught her a lesson."

"You raped her," Elliot said simply.

Andrew nodded. "That bitch got what she deserved. I taught her her lesson, but when I was done, she called me a fag, and told me James would never stay with me. So, I took the knife, and I stabbed her, over and over. I wanted that baby dead, I wanted her dead." Andrew looked up at Elliot once more before he gave him an evil smile. "I killed her, she deserved to die anyway."

Elliot let out a sigh, looked at the glass he knew Cragen stood behind and shook his head. "Andrew Ross, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Melanie Price." He went behind Andrew and cuffed him. He led him out of the room, reciting his rights, before he handed him off to another officer. "Put him in the tombs."

The officer nodded, grabbed Andrew and pulled him out of the squadroom. Elliot watched the two go, before he walked over to Olivia. "You get a confession?" she asked when he walked up behind her.

Elliot nodded, taking a seat on the edge of her desk. "Yeah." He looked up and noticed her face and the small bruise that was starting to show itself on the side of her face. "You okay?" he asked, gently cupping her face in his hands.

Olivia nodded. "I'll be fine," was all she said, before Cragen opened his office door and stepped out.

"Elliot, Olivia, we need to see the two of you in here."

Elliot looked at Olivia confused. "We?" he asked, standing from her desk, before helping her out of her chair.

Cragen moved aside, allowing the two to see who he was talking about. Elliot's grip on Olivia tightened as he clenched his jaw. He definitely didn't want to deal with Cragen's visitor, and he was sure Olivia would rather go home than have to deal with the man.

Elliot let out a sigh, as he placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back, and led her to their captain's office. "Stabler, Benson, nice to see you again," the man said with a smirk, sarcasm dripping from every word he spoke.

Elliot looked up and glared at the man. "I wish I could say the same Tucker."

* * *

**Oh no, Tucker's there...booooo**

**hahaha**

**Review please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I'm just going to go into it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**7starfish7:**

_I hate Tucker. I wonder how he would look with elliots fist in his face. Great chapter._

**~Haha, I often wonder the same thing myself! :) Thanks for reading, and thanks for the review, you don't know how much it means to me :)**

* * *

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, telling him to calm down. She knew her partner hated Tucker, with every fiber of his being, but she didn't want to have to deal with his temper, especially when the two of them were already on thin ice.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand back, telling her he wouldn't lash out, before pulling her into Cragen's office. Cragen quickly shut his office door, before turning to his two detectives. "Lieutenant Tucker is here to help settle some stuff with the FBI. He was a little surprised when he heard Detective Stabler tell your suspect Olivia was pregnant."

"Surprised?" Tucker exclaimed. He turned to face Olivia, his eyebrows furrowing. "She shouldn't be out in the field," he told Cragen, completely oblivious to the glare Olivia was giving him.

Elliot dropped Olivia's hand, before looking up at Tucker. "I never said Olivia's name. I just said he punched a female officer who so happened to be pregnant."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "We all knew you ment Detective Benson. By the way, you're lucky I don't report the two of you for your relationship."

Olivia stepped up, placing her hand on Elliot's shoulder. "We weren't keeping our relationship a secret in any way. We told our captain, and he delt with it."

Cragen nodded, and took a step next to his detectives. "I've already cleared this up with both 1PP and IAB, so if there's nothing else you need Lieutenant, I suggest you leave. My detectives need to finish their DD5s," Cragen said, opening his office door.

Tucker looked up at Elliot and Olivia and sighed, before walking out of Cragen's door. Cragen smirked and turned to his detectives. "Don't you go all cocky on me," he said pointing to Elliot. Elliot nodded, before taking a step towards the door, Olivia right behind. "And you," he said, pointing at Olivia, making her stop in her tracks, "I want you on desk duty until that baby is born."

Olivia looked at her captain and shook her head. "Captain, you can't be serious."

Cragen looked at Olivia. "I'm sorry, but after today, I don't want to risk anything else happening to you or the baby." He looked up at Elliot and nodded. "You make sure she sees that order through."

Elliot nodded, before placing his hand on Olivia's back and leading her out of the office. He watched as she took a seat at her desk and groaned. "Get used to it, it's your new home for the next few months," he said with a wink.

Olivia looked up at her partner and gave him a glare. "The couch is going to be your new bed," she mumbled, before beginning her paperwork, leaving Elliot to look at her, a pout on his face. She looked up at him, noticing his face, and let out a small laugh. She watched as he began to type something on his computer, before she rolled her eyes, and returned back to her paperwork. The ding from her computer signalled a new email, making her focus shift from the file on her desk to computer in front of her. She opened the email, smiling when she saw who had sent it, and what they had said.

_**You look beautiful. I'm only doing what's best for you and the baby Liv, you need to keep baby Stabler and her beautiful mother safe and sound. **_

_**P.S. You and I both know you can't sleep without me ;) **_

Olivia glanced at Elliot from over her computer and rolled her eyes, smiling the entire time. She watched as Elliot looked down at his own paperwork, smiling because he knew she had gotten his email. She quickly pressed reply, and typed her response, before sending the message and returning to her paperwork. She watched from the corner of her eye as Elliot turned to his computer, a new message in his inbox.

_**Stop trying to suck up Stabler. I know why you're doing it, but you know how I feel about you going out there without me. You honestly think it's a girl?**_

_**P.S. Smartass...**_

Elliot couldn't control the laugh that escaped his lips as he read Olivia's email, causing her to look up at him. He nodded his head, not bothering to type up a response, before giving her a wink. "A little girl, that's just a beautiful as her mother, with the biggest brown eyes anyone has ever seen." He gave Olivia a smile, letting her know how much he couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to his family, before returning to his paperwork.

Olivia continued to look at Elliot, her heart swelling at his words. Truth was, she was afraid to have a boy, especially since she didn't know who her baby's father was. She didn't know what she would do if her baby looked like her rapist. She gently placed her hand on her still flat stomach and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began to silently pray, hoping with all her might that Elliot was indeed the father of her baby.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry this chapter is short. It was kind of a filler chapter. Don't worry, we will get back into Olivia's rape, and her rapist.**

**Tell me what you think. Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here's an update, and I'm sorry it's taken so long, and yes, this chapter will have mention of Olivia's rapist, because I didnt't just forget about him. Also, there is a time jump :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**The Wizarding DemiGod:**

_Story = ahhhhmmmaaaazzzzziiinnnggg! update soon? for meee? (;_

**~First off, thank you :) and yes, since you asked so kindly, I tried to update as soon as I could ;)**

**AlexBeckett:**

_I like this story lots, and I think the idea of Olivia having a daughter is lovely :) please update soon!_

**~I love the thought of Olivia have a daughter, but Olivia having a boy could also make the story interesting, especially with the aspect of who the baby'll look like.**

* * *

**March 18th**

It had been four months since that day when Tucker had harassed Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, four months since Cragen had saved their asses when their relationship had been made puplic to 1PP, and four months since Olivia had been forced to stay on desk duty.

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk and sighed, before sitting up straight in her chair, trying to stretch her back. She let out a small groan when she felt her back pop, although it only provided a small amount of relief. She shifted once more in her chair, trying to get comfortable, before resting her hand on her rounded stomach. She was six months pregnant now, and except for the mood swings, the hormonal outburts, and the constant back pain, she was loving every minute of it. The thought of having a child, especially one with her partner and boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, made her heart swell.

She gasped when she felt her baby kick, a smile spreading on her face when she moved her hand to where her child kicked once more. She looked over at the empty desk in front of her, wishing Elliot was here to experience this with her. He was out with Fin questioning a suspect, and she wanted nothing more than to have him next to her, his hand on her stomach as they felt the baby move. She loved watching his face everytime he felt their child growing inside her; he had this look in his eyes that she couldn't describe without saying it was anything less than pure joy and love.

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, before letting out a very frustrated sigh. She was tired of being on desk duty, having nothing better to do than fill out paperwork and look up information for Elliot, Fin, and Munch. She wanted to be out there on the field, chasing down perps, and getting justice for the victims, but she knew she had to protect the baby.

"Having fun?" she heard from behind her. She smirked, not needing to turn around to know who had walked into the room.

"Loads," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She smiled when she felt strong hands on her shoulders, and let out a small moan when those same hands began to massage her tense neck.

"Feel better?" he asked, rubbing his hands a little further down her neck, stopping at her shoulders once again.

Olivia dropped her head, letting him know where she needed a massage the most, groaning when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Mmhmm." She let him continue to massage her neck and shoulders, feeling some tension being released, enough for her to relax until she got home. "I thought you were out with Fin."

Elliot dropped his hands, before walking over to her desk and sitting on top of it. "Guys allibi checked out, he's not our man." Elliot looked around, before focusing his attention back on his girlfriend. "What?" he asked, when he noticed her face scrunch up. Without a word, Olivia grabbed his hand and placed it to where their baby was currently kicking up a storm. Elliot's face light up when he felt his future child. "She knows Daddy's here," he said with a smirk, before leaning in to kiss Olivia.

Olivia kissed him, before leaning back in her chair. "You still think it's a girl?" she asked, watching as Elliot got up, checking his phone before he grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her up.

"Oh I know it's a girl," he said with a smile, pecking Olivia once on the lips, before grabbing her purse for her and leading her to the elevator. "What time is your appointment tomorrow?" he asked, hoping his little surprise he had planned would work out.

Olivia looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She knew something was up, after all, this was the first appointment she was having where Elliot hadn't cleared his schedule for the day, just so he could make it. "It's at one," she said, before walking into the elevator. "You sure you can't make it?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I promised Dickie I'd take him somewhere. But the girls seem excited to go with you."

Olivia let out a sigh and nodded. She hoped Elliot wouldn't shut her out, especially if he was thinking about the real paternity of her child.

* * *

**March 19th**

Olivia sat on the couch, waiting for Maureen to pull up to take her and the rest of the Stabler girls to her doctor's appointment. She had promised the girls that they could go with her, after much convincing on Maureen's part, however it only seemed a little suspicious that Elliot's children were coming but he wasn't.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Olivia looked up, spotting who had spoken to her. "Hi Kathleen, um, nothing. Just nervous."

Kathleen gave Olivia a smile, before placing her hand on the detective's leg, rubbing it gently. "There's nothing to be nervous about Liv."

Before Olivia could say anything more, the two heard Marueen's car drive up. Lizzie quickly came rushing down the stairs, before throwing the door open and greeting her older sister. "Hey kid," Maureen said, surprised at Lizzie's reaction. Lizzie quickly let go of Maureen, before the eldest Stabler child looked over at Kathleen helping Olivia off the couch. "Ready to go?"

Olivia nodded, before walking over to the door. She gave Maureen a quick hug, before following the blonde out to her car and over to her appointment.

* * *

Dickie listened as the door closed and the car drove off, before peeking out into the living room. "The coast is clear," he said into this phone, before opening the front door, allowing Elliot to walk in with bags full of items. "Tell me why you're doing this now?" he asked, grabbing a few bags from the porch and bringing them inside.

Elliot shut the door with his foot, before walking upstairs and into the room the two had decided would be used for the nursery. "I wanted to surprise Liv. Plus, I didn't really want her dealing with this furniture and paint while pregnant."

Dickie only rolled his eyes, before placing everything in the middle of the room. "Let's get to work," he said, hoping his sisters would keep Olivia busy long enough for him and his father to finish the nursery.

* * *

Olivia laid on the examination table, waiting for her doctor to return to perform her ultrasound. She watched as Kathleen and Lizzie messed around with their phones, while Maureen looked over something in her schedule book. She wished Elliot was there, but having his kids there to support her and their baby sibling was just as good for her.

The door opened and in walked Olivia's doctor, Dr. Jessie Patterson. She was a nice, gentle woman, and her blue eyes and red hair seemed to compliment her smile each and everytime she flashed one. She was a younger lady, in her late thirties, and Olivia felt comfort in having someone to talk to who was near her age and able to keep up with everything she was going through.

"Hello Detective Benson." As soon as the doctor walked into the room, everyone dropped what they had been doing and focused on the woman. "And who might you all be?" she asked, closing the door.

Olivia looked up at Maureen, watching as the young woman got out of her chair and walked over to her father's girlfriend. "These are Elliot's children," Olivia said with a smile. Her smile grew when Maureen grabbed her hand, giving Olivia a smile, before turning to the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Ah, and where is Detective Stabler?" she asked, pulling up her stool and getting the ultrasound equiptment ready.

"Busy," was all Olivia said, before lettting out a sigh.

Maureen gave Olivia's hand a slight squeeze, telling her everything was alright. She knew Olivia wanted Elliot there with her, but when she got home and saw the surprise he had in store, she would soon forget how she felt and be grateful that he had stayed home to finish the nursery. "Okay, you know the drill. The gel's going to be a little cold."

Olivia nodded, and lifted her shirt slightly, before Dr. Patterson squeezed some of the gel on her stomach. Olivia flinched slightly, tightening her grip on Maureen's hand, before letting out a breath. "Okay, so here's the baby's heartbeat," the doctor said as the room was filled with the sound of the smallest Stabler's beating heart. "Sounding very good, very strong."

Olivia smiled, as did Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie, who were all on their feet trying to get a better view of their newest sibling. Dr. Patterson moved the wand around Olivia's stomach, making sure everything was going according to schedule, before she looked up at the detective. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Before she could speak, a small voice was heard. "Please Mom!"

"Yeah Liv, come on. We want to know if we're having a sister or a brother," Kathleen said with a smile.

Maureen only nodded, before giving Olivia a very persuading smile. She definitely inherited that from Elliot. "Fine," Olivia said, causing the three's smiles to grow wider. "But you cannot tell your father." They all nodded, agreeing to keep the sex a secret from Elliot, before Olivia turned to her doctor. "Yes please."

Jessie nodded, before moving the wand around a little more. She turned to Olivia, a smile on her face. "There's your daughter," she said, watching as Olivia's smile grew.

The Stabler children each let out a squeal of excitemen knowing another girl was joining the family, before Olivia finally let out a content sigh. "Now, here's a few pictures," Jessie said as she handed Olivia a few pictures of her baby girl.

"Thank you," Olivia said, as she grabbed the pictures. She watched as the doctor wiped off her stomach, before standing and shutting off the machine.

"I'll see you next month," she said, before opening the door and walking out, leaving Olivia and the three blondes.

Olivia, with the help of Maureen, got down from the table and took out her phone. She quickly sent a picture of the ultrasound to Elliot, before following Lizzie out of the office and to the front desk, where she scheduled her next appointment, before walking out of the office and into the car. "How about some shopping?" Maureen said as she started the car.

Olivia nodded, giving Elliot's eldest a smile, before Maureen drove off towards the mall.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't read the instructions?" Dickie asked, as he looked at the crib which was slightly slanted. He looked over at his father, and raised an eyebrow. He knew his father was stubborn, saying he didn't need the instructions, but at the moment his little sibling's future bed didn't look safe at all.

Elliot shrugged, before his phone began to beep. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, fearing it was Maureen telling them they were on their way back. When he saw Olivia's name he let out sigh, before opening the message. Inside was a picture of their baby along with the message "Congrats Daddy". Elliot smiled, before he heard the crib begin to creak. He looked up just in time to see the crib fall apart, before he looked over at Dickie. "Alright," he said, shoving his phone back into his pocket, "Get the instructions."

* * *

After two hours at the mall, in which Maureen and Lizzie bought about $75 dollars worth of baby clothes each, the four made their way to the food court so that Olivia could get the pepperoni pizza and peanut butter she had been craving. After witnessing Olivia take one bite of the stuff, Maureen and Kathleen quickly made up an excuse to leave, leaving Lizzie with Olivia.

"Doesn't that taste weird to you?" Lizzie asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Olivia took another bite of the pizza before shrugging. "Actually it's really good."

Lizzie let out a chuckle. "Tell me that when you're not pregnant."

Olivia put down the slice of pizza, before letting out a sigh. She knew that the kids were happy about her and Elliot, and excited for the baby, but she wanted to know if that was how they really felt, or if they were just saying that. Plus, she also wanted to address the fact that Lizzie had called her "Mom" at the doctor's office. "Lizzie, can I ask you something?" She waited for the blonde to nod her head, before continuing. "When we were at the doctor's appointment, you called me Mom. Was that- were you- um..."

Lizzie smiled at Olivia finding this new found sense of embarrassment and confusion refreshing. In all the years she had known Olivia the woman seemed to know everything, and be perfect. It was nice to know she was just as human as everyone else. "I called you mom, yes, because that's what it feel like you are. Liv, ever since my parents got divorced, you've been there for us. We may not say it all the time, but we love you, and this baby is going to be one lucky kid."

Olivia smiled, before placing her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby begin to kick once more. "Give me your hand."

Lizzie did as Olivia asked and placed her hand in the detective's. Without a word Olivia placed Lizzie's hand over the spot where the baby was kicking, and watched as her eyes grew wide. "Wow, that's my sister." She looked up and gave Olivia a grin. "She's a strong little one."

Olivia nodded, before shifting in her seat, trying to get comfortable. "Yeah, it's even worse when she uses my bladder for a trampoline," she said with a laugh, before pulling out one of the sonogram pictures Dr. Patterson had given her. "I can't believe your father was right."

"About having a girl?" Olivia nodded. "Eh, Dad always seems to know," Lizzie said with a shrug, watching as her sisters made their way back to the table.

"Maureen, I think you guys have bought more than enough for the baby," Olivia said, spotting the bags in both the girls' hands.

Maureen shrugged before flashing a smile. "Yeah, well this is for you, well for you and Dad." She handed Olivia the small bag and watched as the brunette pulled out the book she had bought a few minutes ago. "Now that you know you're having a girl I think it's best to name the little one."

Olivia nodded, before putting the book back in its bag. "Thank you Maureen," she said, before getting up and tossing her empty pizza plate away. "Ready to go home?"

All three girls nodded in agreement, before they made their way out of the mall and towards Maureen's car, hoping Elliot was done with his surprise.

* * *

Maureen pulled into the family's driveway, hoping her father and brother were finished setting up the surprise nursery for Olivia. She watched as her two younger sisters grabbed everything out of the trunk, before she went over and helped her father's partner out of the passenger seat.

Olivia gave Maureen a small smile, grateful that the young woman was offering to help her out of the car. Ever since she began to show, she had been having some difficulty moving around. Even getting out of the car took everything she had.

The four walked up to the front door, before Olivia started to knock on the wood. A few moments later the front door swung revealing a very tired Dickie. However, once he saw Olivia he smiled, remembering that his exhaustion was well worth it. "Liv, how'd everything go?" he asked, moving aside to let the four in.

Olivia smiled down at the teenager, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Things went well." She watched as Lizzie closed the door, before she and Kathleen took all their bags upstairs. "Where's your father?"

"He's in the kitchen."

Olivia nodded before placing a kiss on top of Dickie's head. She watched as he ran up the stairs, before she walked into the kitchen. There she saw Elliot standing in front of the stove, stiring something in a pot. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his back. "Something smells good," she said, before resting her cheek against his back.

Elliot smiled, before turning around to face her. "Spaghetti," he simply stated, before kissing her lips, smiling when he felt a small amount of pressure against his stomach. "Was that-?"

Olivia nodded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as her growing stomach would allow. "Baby's been active all day," she said, before offering him another smile.

Elliot returned the smile, placing his hand on Olivia's stomach. He felt their future child deliver another kick and his smile grew wider. "How'd the appointment go?"

Olivia shrugged. "It went well. Doctor says the baby's growing on schedule."

Elliot nodded, before he went back to stiring their dinner. Olivia watched as Elliot went back to the stove, before she realized she had left the sonogram pictures and the baby book in the car. "I'll be right back," she said, before walking out of the kitchen and out the front door.

She walked over to the car and grabbed the items that were still on the dashboard, before heading back into the house. She reached for the doorknob, however, before she could grasp it, something at the end of the porch caught her eye. She carefully walked over to it, realizing it was an envelope with her name on the front. She opened it, her heart stopping when she saw the picture that fell out. It was one of her sonogram pictures that she had received earlier today. She pulled out the card and read what was written.

_**Olivia,**_

_**Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a father? I can't wait to meet our daughter, and I sure can't wait to see you again. Take care of our baby. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Olivia froze. Her rapist knew about her baby? He knew where she lived, he even knew her baby was a girl. It was obvious he was stalking her, and the thought alone terrified her. She quickly shoved the card into her pocket, knowing that if Elliot saw this it would ruin his night and he would become over protective. She would figure out what to do, and she was going to find a way to put the man who had done this to her away. Until then, she would try to live a life as normal as possible.

* * *

**Okay, I know the end seems like something Olivia wouldn't do, but it's probably best Elliot doesn't know about the card, at least until we are sure the rapist is back in town :)**

**So, as always, review, tell me what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**First off, I am so so so sorry for the delay in updates. My life has been extremely crazy, and I apologize for everything. It's a long and grueling tale and I will not bore you all with this, so I'll get straight into the story.**

**P.S. Thank TheLadyHoll for sending me a message that got my butt in gear and made me start to write. Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU**

* * *

Olivia quickly regained her composure, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She didn't want to tell Elliot about the letter, it would ruin his night. Letting out one last breath, Olivia opened the front door and walked inside. She closed the door, before leaning her forehead against the wood, letting out a deep sigh. She knew she had to tell Elliot, especially now that her rapist knew about the baby, but she wanted to wait until it was just the two of them.

She jumped slightly when she felt someone come up from behind her, however she quickly relaxed when she heard the stranger's voice. "Everything okay?" Elliot asked as his arms found their way around her waist and over her stomach.

"Mmhmm," Olivia answered quietly. She turned around, coming face to face with him, before flashing him a smile. "I'm just hungry."

Elliot quickly pecked her lips. "Well then, it's time to get Mommy some food," he said, kissing her forehead softly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dinner table, where everyone was seated and eating. He pulled out her chair and helped her into her seat, before setting a plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Eat up," he said, kissing the back of her head, before taking a seat next to her with his own plate of food.

The rest of dinner was filled with small conversation. Maureen told everyone about how work was going. The twins told Olivia and Elliot about how school was going, as did Kathleen. "Sooo Dad, how did your father son date with Dickie go?" Maureen asked as Elliot finished clearing the table.

Elliot smiled. "It was great, but actually I have a present for the mother to be."

Olivia looked up at Elliot, confused. "What?" she asked, getting out of the chair.

Elliot took her hand before giving Dickie a wink. "Just trust me," he whispered. He pulled her up the stairs and to the right to the spare bedroom, stopping in front of the closed door. "I have a confession for you Liv," he said, looking into those big brown eyes. Once he saw the look Olivia was giving him, Elliot knew he had to explain further. "Dickie and I stayed here this afternoon."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "So then what did you two do instead of coming to my appointment?"

Elliot smiled once more, before grabbing the doorknob. "This," he said, opening the door, revealing the nursery he and his son had spent all day putting together.

Olivia took one look at the nursery and gasped. "Oh Elliot! You did all this for the baby?"

Elliot nodded. "I wanted to surprise you with something and the kids all helped me plan it out."

Olivia turned to all of the kids and smiled. "Thank you," she said, giving each and every one of them a hug. She then turned to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she said, before kissing him on the lips.

"It was no problem." He watched as Olivia walked into the room, looking at the crib, changing table, and rocking chair, before turning back to him. "Do you like it?"

Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "I love it."

Elliot smiled once more. "Good. So how did your appointment go?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist.

Olivia quickly looked over to Maureen, who only smirked, before she smiled. "It went well," she said, leaning into her boyfriend. "Doctor says the baby is growing right on time and has a steady and strong heartbeat."

Elliot beemed. "Of course, she's a Stabler," he said, still confident in his prediction that his newest child would be a girl.

"Um, not to interrupt this moment or anything, "Maureen began, " But I have a book full of baby names downstairs that is just dying to be opened."

Elliot looked at his eldest child and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

* * *

"We are not naming by little brother or sister that!" Dickie exclaimed, glaring at his twin.

"Well no one wants to name the baby after the weather girl, remember Dickwad?" Lizzie replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey it's a good name, look at the book," Dickie replied, grabbing the book from Maureen's hands and tossing it to his younger sister.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and let out a small chuckle. "This feels like dejavu," she said quietly, causing Elliot to laugh.

He knew he had to stop his childrens' arguing, no matter how happy he was that they were all excited about the baby. "Hey guys, we're supposed to be agreeing on one name, not fighting with each other about."

Maureen nodded, before she grabbed the book back from Lizzie. "Okay, here's an idea. Let's each put a name on a piece of paper and give it to Dad and Liv so they can choose."

Lizzie and Kathleen both nodded, before Maureen handed them a piece of paper and the book. "Shouldn't we know whether the baby is a boy or a girl before we name it?" Dickie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maureen looked over at Olivia, who only smirked. "You know don't you?" Elliot asked, leaning over to smirk at his girlfriend.

Olivia only continued to smirk and wiggle her eyebrows. Instead of answering Elliot, she turned to Dickie and said, "Just pick one boy name and one girl name." With that she sunk into the couch and snuggled closer to Elliot, closing her eyes, relaxing for the first time all day.

* * *

"So what else did the doctor say?" Elliot asked, hoping to get information on the baby's sex out of Olivia.

Olivia closed their bedroom door, before quickly walking to the bed. "Don't worry about it," she said, before giving him a small kiss on the lips. She crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Elliot, before she grabbed the pile of names and the baby book from the nightstand. "Besides you and I have a name to pick."

Elliot groaned. He hated when Olivia changed the subject. He wanted to know if he was having a little girl or another little boy. "Alright, what do we have?" he asked, grabbing one of the papers from Olivia's hand. "Noah and Isabella," he read, his face scrunching up slightly.

"Definitely Maureen's name choices."

Elliot looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"C'mon Elliot, only Maureen would want a sister with the same name as the girl from twilight."

Elliot chuckled before placing the paper on the bed. "True. Hmm, what else?"

Olivia read the next paper. "Alyssah and Jonah." She watched as Elliot shrugged before she read the next paper. "Calli and Logan."

"Calli sounds cute," Elliot said with a smile, as he kissed the back of Olivia's head. "What are the last names?"

Olivia took out the last paper, before she read off the names. "Madison and Logan."

"I like Logan and Calli."

Olivia nodded. "Me too. So Calli if it's a girl and Logan if it's a boy?"

Elliot nodded. "Now will you tell me the name of my future child?"

Olivia chuckled. "I hope Calli isn't as impatient as her father."

Elliot's eyes lit up at the name. He was having another girl, a baby girl with the woman he was in love with. What more could he want. "We're having a little girl?"

Olivia nodded. "We're having a little girl," she whispered, before giving Elliot a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little bleh. It was filler chapter, but at least we get to know the name of the baby. P.S. I didn't know what to name the baby so the first person that text me, that's what the baby was named. Not a good system, but oh well. Anyway, hopefully it doesn't take me forever and a day to put up the next update. As always, review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I'm back, and with some bad news…I'm not too keen on the name Calli anymore for Olivia's baby. So any suggestions? Tell me what you think I should name the baby :) **

**So just to review everything that is in previous chapters (I'm doing this for you as well as me):**

**Olivia is 6 months pregnant**

**She and Elliot now live together and he has full custody of Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie**

**Porter and his partner McKinley are investigating a serial rapists, who is also the same guy who raped Liv**

**Eli doesn't exist**

**Olivia and Elliot are having a little girl (however Olivia doesn't know if Elliot or her rapist is the real father)**

**Olivia still goes to counseling for her rape, but it's not really mentioned anymore**

**So Casey was the ADA the last time but that was before she was disbarred for the whole Chester thing, so Alex has come back to be the ADA. They kind of both aren't mentioned for a while, but they're still in Liv and Elliot's lives.**

**Alright I think that's about it, if anyone needs anything cleared up just let me know :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner:**

_Ha ha. I so love this story. I still think porters partner has something to do with it. Very strange. I actually thought Elliot might of got a bit upset about liv finding out the sex. But I loved how he instantly knew she found out. Looking forward to update._

**~Porter's partner is a little suspicious, isn't he? Well I'm sure Elliot would've wanted to be surprised, but finding out that he's having a little girl with Olivia has probably been more exciting for him. **

**Ren Victoria:**

_I like the name, I actually know someone named Cali_

**~I liked the name when I originally planned it, but now I'm just not feeling it you know? I'm going to need some new suggestions for the newest Stabler. Anyone want to help?**

**twistflick:**

_I'm gonna stalk you like Olivia's rapist until you update this_

**~Hahahaha I'm not going to lie, that's really creepy…..but thanks to you I got the update going. Just, no more stalking :P**

* * *

March 20

Olivia awoke and let out a small yawn, before turning her head to glance at the clock on the nightstand. _6:23 am_. Olivia let out a small sigh, before rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes. She couldn't sleep, and the truth was, it was because she was horny as hell. Elliot had told her it was because of her hormones getting all screwed up because of the baby, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was sex, which Elliot generously provided for her, but even he had to rest every once in a while.

She cautiously looked over at Elliot, a smile grazing her lips when he saw how peaceful he was sleeping. She had wore him out the night before, and she knew that if she woke him up now she'd feel bad, especially since he hadn't been sleeping all that well this week.

She let out a sigh before laying back in the bed. She placed her hands on her growing belly and smiled. In a few short months she'd be able to meet their little girl, and she couldn't wait to finally be a mother. Olivia laid in bed for a few minutes and continued to listen to Elliot's soft snoring. She glanced over at the clock once more. _6:27 am_. "That's it," she muttered to herself, before she sat up in the bed again. She stood up and pulled her shirt down over her stomach, before letting out another small yawn.

She was about to take a step towards the door when she felt someone's hand land on her arm. "Where are you going?" Elliot whispered softly, his voice still hindered with the last bits of sleep.

Olivia turned to face him and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," she said, "I think I'm going to go get some tea and watch the news or something."

Elliot sat up and rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn. "Baby," he began, patting the space next to him. Olivia took a seat, letting out a small moan when Elliot's hand instinctively went to her lower back and began to rub. "Tell you what, I'll make you tea, if what I have in mind doesn't put you to bed first," he said with a wink, causing Olivia to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really Stabler? What do you have in mind?"

Elliot kissed her lips softly. "I have a few ideas," he whispered, kissing her lips once more, before moving down to her neck. He knew what Olivia wanted, and he was not going to deny her something he wanted as well. His hands began to gently caress her face as he gently hovered over her. He pulled her shirt off, happy to see that she was still bare underneath. He quickly moved over to the side, careful not to hurt their baby, before he leaned down and captured her left nipple in his mouth. Olivia's breath caught in her throat. She arched her back slightly causing Elliot to chuckle. "Someone's been waiting for this."

"Shut up," Olivia said with a smirk as she ran her fingers through his hair. Elliot quickly continued what he was doing, using his tongue to gently roll over Olivia's nipple, as his left hand squeezed and tweaked her other nipple. He leaned into her, letting her feel how hard he was from just playing with her breast. He kissed up her body, biting her neck gently, before crashing his lips onto her own. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began to wrestle her own, causing them both to moan. "Elliot," Olivia whispered, when she felt his hand travel down her body, stopping at the hem of her shorts.

"Lay back baby," he whispered, as his hands went into her shorts. He quickly moved aside her panties, moaning when his fingers made contact with her wet center. "Fuck babe," he said with a chuckle. He knew only he could make Olivia this wet, and it was a talent he was very proud of. He continued to kiss Olivia, while her arms wrapped around his neck, all while continuing to wet his finger with the fluids her body was providing. He gently pushed a finger into her, catching the moan she delivered into his mouth, before moving it back out. He had to admit making love to Olivia was getting hard now that she was in her second trimester, but he was going to make sure she got as much pleasure if she could, even if it meant he would be left out. Elliot pushed his finger back into her, loving the feeling of her around him. He slowly began to thrust the digit in and out of her, loving the moans he was getting from the woman underneath him.

He kissed her harder, as his thumb swiped across her clit, causing her body to jerk slightly. He smirked, knowing she was loving what he was doing to her body. He soon stopped his fingering, only to begin kissing down her body, stopping only when his lips met the top of her shorts. He hooked his finger onto the edge of the shorts and slowly pulled them down, tossed them over his shoulder and began kissing his way back up. When his lips met the fabric of her panties he stopped, only to quickly pull them down and toss them over to where her shorts lay. "I love you," Elliot whispered, his hands caressing Olivia's thighs.

Olivia tried to hold back a moan. Feeling Elliot's hand near the spot she needed him most was driving her crazy. She needed him, and the longer he teased her, the more she wanted it. "I love you too baby," she finally whispered back to him. She watched as he gave her a smile, before he leaned up and kissed her lips once more. Before she could even say a word he moved back down to her core, grabbed her legs and spread them apart. "Elliot?" she asked, curious as to what he was about to do. Elliot, without warning, opened her legs more, before licking her opening once causing Olivia to moan softly. "Babe, you don't have to," she began, only to be cut off by her partner.

"I want to," he said sincerely. He settled down in between Olivia's legs before licking her slit once more, this time licking her clit as well. He then began to lick her clit faster, before sucking gently on it. He watched as Olivia began to wiggle underneath him and he knew she was enjoying herself. She moaned his name, urging him to continue. As he continued to alternate between sucking and licking, he pushed his index finger into her center and began to thrust it in and out, like he had done previously. When he had established a set rhythm, he added a second finger, making Olivia release another moan.

"Oh Elliot," Olivia whispered, trying to keep in mind that the kids were just down the hall asleep. Elliot continued his fingering, building up his speed. He could feel himself rock hard, but he didn't want to put any unnecessary stress on her body. "Baby, I need you in me," she said before releasing another moan.

Elliot nodded, before he used his free hand to pull down his boxers. He quickly took his fingers out of Olivia and replaced them with his ready dick, moaning when he felt her tight walls around him. He began to thrust, knowing it wouldn't be long until the two of them were finished. "God Liv," Elliot moaned, as he grabbed her leg and lifted it up, allowing him to thrust into her at a different angle. He continued to thrust into her, loving the sounds she was releasing. When he felt her walls begin to clench around him, he knew she was on the verge of ecstasy. Quickly he placed his thumb on her clit and began rubbing, moving even faster than before.

"Elliot!" Olivia moaned loudly, as her body clenched around Elliot, and she came. Elliot, after feeling her release, did so as well, moaning softly, before he pulled out and laid next to her, panting. "That was amazing baby," Olivia said, feeling satisfied for the time being.

Elliot continued to pant, trying to catch his breath. "I love you," he said, planting a small kiss on her lips. He quickly placed the covers over their naked bodies, before watching Olivia turn over, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Elliot awoke a few hours later, feeling quite refreshed. He turned to lay his hand over Olivia's body, but stopped when his body hit the empty mattress. He sat up, confused as to where his girlfriend was. It wasn't until he heard Olivia's voice talking to his children, did he realize she was already up and probably getting some breakfast before another day of work. He quickly got out of bed and walked over to the pile of clothes from the night before, grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulling them up. He walked over to the dresser the two of them shared, and quickly opened one of his drawers, causing Olivia's jacket, which was hanging off the edge of the dresser, to fall to the floor. "Dammit," he whispered to himself. He knew Olivia would have a fit if she came back to the room and her jacket was on the floor, so it only irritated him when she put it somewhere where it was bound to fall. He quickly pulled out a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on, before he bent over and picked up her jacket. He placed the jacked on the bed, before spotting the folded piece of paper on the floor.

Curious as to what had just fallen out of Olivia's pocket, he bent down and picked it up. He unfolded the paper, his heart stopping when he saw what was written on the paper. Without another thought he left the room, angry that Olivia had kept this from him. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he heard Olivia talking to the twins.

"I have to talk to your father about that," Olivia said with a chuckle, trying her hardest to deny Dickie's latest attempts to make the family car "cooler".

Elliot took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't blow up at Olivia, especially in front of the twins, but he was really angry that she hadn't told him she had received another note from the man who raped her, especially since he was now stalking her. He quietly took a step in the kitchen, noticing how both Lizzie and Dickie sat quietly at the table, enjoying their breakfast before school. "Hey Liv, can I talk to you for a minute?" He watched as both twins, as well as Olivia, look up at him, startled by his quiet entrance.

Olivia nodded before tossing the banana peel in her hand, into the trash can. She walked over to him, following his movements when he steps out of the kitchen and out of ear shot of the kids. "Everything okay?" she asked as she studied his face. Something about him seemed different, but she somehow couldn't put her finger on it.

Without a word Elliot lifted his hand, allowing Olivia to see the note from her rapist locked in-between his fingers. "When were you going to tell me about his?" he asked, as he tried his best not to get too upset over this.

Olivia's eyes grew wide. She had hid that note from Elliot for a reason. She didn't want him to worry, especially with a baby on the way, and she knew that finding this out would ruin his day. Turns out, she was right. "Elliot," she said cautiously. The twins were in the other room, and she knew hearing the two of them fight wasn't the best thing for them, especially right before an exam that could make or break their grades. "I think we should have this talk upstairs."

Elliot nodded, before moving aside. Olivia was the first to move, as she walked across the room, up the stairs, and into their room, Elliot following close behind. Once the two were inside the privacy of their room, Elliot quickly closed the door, before he turned back to Olivia, the note still lingering in his hand. "Why'd you try to hide it from me?" he asked, his voice getting a little louder.

Olivia sighed. She really was not in the mood to fight with him, but she could see where he was coming from. "I simply put it in my pocket last night, and didn't take it out. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin your night last night."

Elliot scoffed. "Liv, what if he did something. What if he came here and tried to attack you, the kids, while we were all asleep. Are you even thinking of the baby?"

Olivia's eyes started to get misty, as she listened to Elliot. Becoming angry at his accusations of not caring about the baby, she did the same thing any hormonal pregnant woman would do. She slapped him, hard, and began to cry. "How dare you!" She looked at Elliot, who had stopped talking the moment her hand made contact with his face. "I love my little girl and would do anything to keep her safe, and if you're going to sit here and bitch at me about this, then I'm done." With that she turned on her heel and tried to leave, however she was stopped when Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, I understand you meant well," he said, his voice now softer than before, "But you have to know that this is serious. This guy is stalking you."

Olivia turned to face her partner. Once she made eye contact with him, she began to really cry, and being the comforting boyfriend that he was, Elliot pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," she began, "I don't know what I was thinking keeping it from you."

Elliot placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "You wanted us to be able to have one moment without having to think of that monster," he said softly, before giving her another kiss. He pulled away from her body, just enough to look her in the eye. What he had to say next was important, and he wanted to make sure she understood just how serious he was. "But I want you to promise me that if this happens again, you'll tell me."

Olivia nodded, before letting out a small sigh. She wiped the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes with the edge of her index finger, before she ran her hand over her stomach. She knew she had to keep Elliot updated now, no matter how many times she wished she could just close her eyes and forget it had ever happened. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, a little embarrassed that she hadn't shown him the note before.

Elliot shrugged and let out a small sigh. "It's okay baby," he said, as he kissed her once more, before walking into their bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk finishing some old paperwork from a previous case. She tried to distract herself from the fact that Elliot was in Cragen's office talking about the note she had received the night before. It seemed like forever before she finally saw the door to his office open, and the two men emerged. She watched as Elliot and Cragen discussed something before Elliot nodded and walked back to her desk. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Elliot shrugged. "I asked him to put a detail on you," he stated, watching as her face changed from worry to disappointment. She opened her mouth to speak, however Elliot spoke up first. "But Cragen knew you would fight it and didn't think it would go well if you were forced to have, as you would call it, a babysitter." Elliot watched as Olivia's face formed a smile. "So you're just stuck with me, and you better tell me when something like this happens so I can kick the son of a bitch who did this," he said, his voice in a serious tone.

Olivia nodded. She was grateful that she wouldn't be stuck with a uniformed cop following her every move, but she knew Elliot was scared, so she wouldn't do anything to make him worry even more. "I promise," she said sincerely, watching as he walked to his desk across from her and sat in the same chair he had sat in for years. She watched as Elliot pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" she asked, as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Porter," he replied, "He should at least know about the note." He waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. He really didn't like talking to this man when he was here, so actually putting the effort into calling him was killing him, but he knew he had to do it so that they could catch Olivia's rapist. "Hey Porter it's Elliot. I'm just calling to let you know Liv got another note from that man."

He listened for Porter's response. "What? What'd it say?"

Elliot shrugged. "It was about the baby. Where are you guys anyway?"

"We're in Missouri right now. FBI has us tracking this guy, but in all honesty I think he's leading us on a wild goose chase."

Elliot nodded. "This guy, I don't understand what the hell he's doing."

"You and I both. Look Stabler, I have to get going. Save the note and we'll look at when we're done here."

"Alright, bye." With that Elliot hung up and placed his phone on his desk. "Something just seems off."

Olivia nodded, before her attention went back to the finished paperwork on her desk. She let out a groan, hoping this day would go by quickly.

* * *

Olivia sat in bed, rubbing her stomach. She sang softly to her unborn daughter, hoping it would calm her down after hours of being completely restless. She watched as the door opened and Elliot entered the room, just as she was finishing her song, and knew there was no way the baby would settle down now.

Elliot, when he saw Olivia rubbing her stomach, smiled. This sight always made him extremely happy and made him realize he was about to be a daddy again. "How are my girls doing?" he asked, as he loosened his tie, took it off, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"We're good," Olivia replied, wincing when she felt pressure on her ribs.

"She moving again?"

Olivia nodded. Their little girl was extremely active and would lean and push on every part of Olivia's body. "She was calm until she heard Daddy's voice," Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot chuckled, before he sat next to her on the bed. He laid his hand on Olivia's stomach, loving the thought of his daughter protected while she was still inside. "I love you, the both you," he said, kissing Olivia's stomach softly.

Olivia ran her fingers through Elliot's hair and smiled. She loved when Elliot got this way. "So El," she began, hoping now that he was happy bringing up this situation would be a little easier. "I was thinking, I don't know if Calli is the right fit for her anymore," she said. Elliot looked up at her, confused. "I was sitting here, thinking, and it just didn't feel right."

Elliot nodded. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that," he said with another chuckle. "So we're back to the drawing board?"

Olivia nodded. "She deserves nothing less than perfect, and that includes her name."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more," he said, giving her a small peck on the lips before wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**Okay there's the next chapter. I do have somewhat now of an idea of where I want this story to go so hopefully updates will not take a year. I'm so sorry for that. Please tell me if you're still interested and as always review please! I'm updating only the stories that people really want so only 3 stories are going to be updated regularly, while the others are put on hold. Can't wait to read all your reviews :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well good news: I've pretty much picked a name, but it's not 100% set in stone. Bad new: I don't think everyone's going to like it, but it is what it is. As they say, you can't please everyone, you know? I'm glad people are still very much interested in this story! P.S. sorry for the long update. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**P.S. I don't think I've really mentioned this in the story, but the twins are still in high school. Maureen and Kathleen are in college. Okay :)**

* * *

It had been a few days since Elliot and Olivia had decided to change their baby's name, and currently the two were still stumped on the perfect name. They wanted their little girl to have a name that would suit her well, something the kids at school wouldn't tease her for, and something she would like when she got older.

Aside from the name situation, things at the Stabler, and Benson, household were going well. Maureen and Kathleen would stop by every now and then to help out in whatever way they could, whether it was taking Olivia to a doctor's appointment or even going out to eat with the woman who was carrying their little sister. The twins, who were thrilled at the thought of having a baby in the house, were always eager to help out. Dickie, without hesitation, would help his father with painting and putting together any furniture, while Lizzie was practically glued to Olivia's side. She was so excited to be having a baby sister, and she wanted Olivia to know that she was now part of the family.

As for everyone else, things were going pretty well, with the exception of Casey, who had been disbarred for a situation involving one of the 1-6's detectives Chester Lake. Other than that, everyone was doing fine. That was until Olivia woke up with a horrible case of morning sickness. She tried to persuade Elliot she was fine, but he knew better, and told her she had to stay home. So this is where she found herself at one in the afternoon, bored to death. Elliot wouldn't come home for hours, the twins had to stay afterschool for a project, and the girls were away at college, so Olivia had to find other ways to keep herself from falling victim to the boredom. She was about to give up and head down to the precinct, when her phone began to vibrate.

Olivia quickly read the text message, surprised to see who it was from. She sent her reply, before grabbing her computer, knowing she was going to need to talk to this person face to face. He phone vibrated once more, as she booted up her computer and placed it in her lap. She grabbed her phone once more, and without looking at the message, called the person behind the texts. When the person on the other end answered, she simply said, "Skype now," before hanging up and placing her phone near her on the couch.

It took nearly 5 minutes before Olivia heard the all too familiar noise of her skype program telling her she had someone wanting to video chat with her. She quickly accepted the request, her lips curving into a smile when she saw the blonde woman pop up on her computer screen. "Alex!"

Alex smiled at Olivia, happy to see the woman she had considered her best friend for years. "Liv, my god look at you," she said, happy to see the detective. It had been nearly 3 years since the two had seen each other, and even though Alex wasn't in Witness Protection anymore, she had a new job over in Chicago and wasn't able to visit her friends. "You're glowing," Alex said with a wink, knowing Olivia hated the cliché saying.

Olivia chuckled. She would've rolled her eyes at the blonde, but she knew there was something more important to discuss. "So what's this you were saying about moving to New York?" Olivia asked, excited by the thought her best friend might be moving back to the city.

Alex laughed. "When's the last time you talked to Casey?"

Olivia shrugged. She knew Alex and Casey had become friends since meeting a few years ago, which made things so much easier between all of them. Alex knew that Casey was there for Olivia whenever she couldn't be and vise versa. "Last I talked to her was Friday night. She's over in Oregon visiting some family. Why?"

"Well when she was disbarred she knew Donnelly would be looking for a replacement, and she suggested she look into someone who knew the system and had experience working with everyone."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Alex nodded. "You're looking at the new, well old new, ADA for Manhattan's sex crimes."

Olivia squealed. "When do you start?"

"In a few weeks. I'll be up there sometime next week to look up places then I'll send in my two weeks notice."

Olivia smiled even wider. "I hope that's not awkward with Case," she said, suddenly concerned about how Casey would feel about Alex coming back and taking over her job.

Alex shook her head. "Trust me, I already talked to her about it. I didn't want her to feel like I was barging in and taking over. Besides, she said she's going to look into this children's program she used to volunteer at while in college. "

Olivia nodded, before wincing a bit.

"Everything alright?" Alex asked, noticing her friends' change in face.

Olivia groaned before nodding. "She likes to wedge her feet in my ribs, and that's no picnic."  
"She?" Alex's eyes grew wide. "You're having a little girl?" Olivia nodded causing Alex to squeal. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and the kids."

"What are you naming her?"

Olivia shrugged once more. "I don't know, we can't find something that fits."

"Well, if you're in the market, I hear Alexandra is a fantastic name," Alex said with a wink. She watched as Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed, before she looked off screen for a moment. "Hey Liv, I have to get going."

"Alrighty, go save the world," Olivia said with a smile.

"I'll see you when I'm in town. Love ya Livvy," she said, calling Olivia the nickname only she was allowed to call her.

"Love you too." With that Olivia ended the skype call.

Olivia gently closed the computer, before she placed it on the coffee table. She looked at the clock near the tv and sighed. There was no way she was going to wait another three hours for someone to come home, so she decided to drive to the precinct and see if they could use any help with anything. She quickly grabbed her car keys, slipped on her shoes, and went outside.

She quickly got into the car and drove to the precinct, making sure to stop and grab some coffee for the guys, knowing she was going to need to bribe them into letting her stay for the day. It was a little after 2 when she arrived at the precinct, coffee in hand. She quickly made her way inside and up to the squad room. Once she was inside, she was greeted by both Fin and Munch.

"I thought Elliot said you were sick," Fin stated, raising an eyebrow at Olivia.

Olivia shrugged, before setting the coffee down on her desk. "Just a little morning sickness," she explained, as she grabbed a cup of coffee and handed it to Fin. "Besides, it's nothing I can't handle," she replied, as she grabbed another cup and handed it to Munch.

"You guys still don't like my coffee?" Munch whined, as he accepted the cup from Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Where's Elliot?"

Fin took a sip of the hot liquid before he grabbed a file off his desk. "Your boy's in the office talking to Cragen," he explained before handing Olivia the file.

"New case?" Olivia asked, as she opened the file and began to read the details.

Fin nodded as he took another drink of his coffee. "Yeah Elliot and Cragen are discussing a few details. I had to take old skinny bones to pick up the suspect."

Munch glared at Fin, before he took a sip of his own cup of coffee. "It was a pretty open and shut case. The man confessed before we could even get him into the interrogation room."

Olivia nodded, closed the case file, and placed it onto her desk. She opened her mouth to ask another question regarding the case, however before she could speak she heard the all too familiar voice of her partner. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia didn't have to turn around to know Elliot was standing right behind her. She waited until Elliot placed his hand around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her temple before she replied. "I was feeling better, I was bored, and I had some exciting news," she said, as she grabbed one of the remaining two cups of coffee off her desk and handed it to her partner.

"Thank you babe," he said with a peck on her lips, before he took a drink of the much needed caffeine.

"Please tell me you bought one for me."

Olivia turned to see Cragen standing next to Munch and Fin. She knew he had been stressed lately, and since he was staying away from alcohol, caffeine and coffee was his next choice. "Of course," Olivia said with a smile, as she grabbed the last cup of coffee and handed it to her boss.

Cragen quickly took a drink of his coffee, and just like everyone else, he gave a sigh of relief. "So, how are you feeling?"

Olivia looked over at Elliot and raised an eyebrow, a bit bothered that he had told everyone why she wasn't at work today. "I'm fine."

"So, you said you had some news?" Elliot asked, as he walked over to his desk and took his seat.

Olivia nodded as her lips curled into a smile. "So, do you know who the DA is going to get now that Casey is gone?" Everyone shrugged. "Well I was talking to Alex and Donnelly asked her to return, so she'll be here in a few weeks to fill in the position."

"Cabot's coming back?" Fin asked, surprised she wanted to return to the job that nearly got her killed.

Olivia nodded. "Good," Cragen said, sipping his coffee once more. "We need someone who knows what they're doing. Not that Novak didn't know what she was doing, but Alex didn't get herself disbarred."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Olivia had to agree with what her captain was saying. Sure, Casey was her friend, and she had made some decisions throughout her own career she thought were right when they could've gotten her fired, but for some reason it felt different.

* * *

After proving she wasn't going to hurl in the middle of the squad room, Olivia was allowed to stay and help Elliot catch up on paperwork. It only took a few hours, so after everything was done, and everyone was allowed to go home, Elliot and Olivia decided to go to dinner, inviting the guys, Cragen, and even Melinda (who was also getting closer to Olivia knowing there was a baby on the way). "We'll meet you there?" Fin asked as he, Munch, and Cragen all walked towards the door.

Elliot nodded. "Well be there in a few. Let me finish this paper." Cragen nodded, before he walked out of the squad room, Fin and Munch following him into the elevator. Once they left Elliot turned to Olivia and smirked. "So, what's on that mind of yours?" he asked, as he put down the pen in his hand.

Olivia stared at Elliot smiled, before she took a seat at her desk. "I was thinking of asking Alex if she would like to be the baby's godmother."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Alex? What about Casey?"

Olivia shrugged. "I think Casey will understand," Olivia explained, watching Elliot's face carefully for any signs of disagreement.

Elliot nodded. He knew Alex was Olivia's best friend, and even though they were so far away, she had helped her throughout multiple problems, including her current predicament. "I think that's a great idea," he replied, flashing her a smile. "And I agree, Casey will understand." Olivia nodded. "So, you want to head over to dinner?"

Olivia nodded once more, before looking up at her partner. "Yes, I'm starving, but you're going to have to help me up," she said, as she struggled to rise from her chair, causing Elliot to let out a small chuckle.

* * *

Olivia stared at the man next to her, honestly offended that he would even bother to ask her such a question. She furrowed her eyebrows, angry that her co-worker would even say such a thing. "Wow Liv, calm down, all I asked was if you wanted some wings," Fin said, as he placed the basket of appetizers back on the table, as far away from Olivia as possible.

Elliot saw the look his girlfriend was giving his co-worker and chuckled once more. "Fin, hot wings have been giving her heartburn lately, and you know how much she enjoys the spicy things," he explained, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Cragen looked up at his detectives and laughed. "Those pregnancy hormones sure have your emotions out of line," he said with a smile, knowing she wouldn't take what he had just said too personally.

Olivia smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah." She looked up at Elliot, who nodded, telling her it was time to tell everyone the big news. Olivia looked up at saw everyone either pizza, or conversing with the person next to them. Melinda was talking to Fin about the process needed to find a DNA match, something the two had been previously discussing because of a case, while Cragen and Munch were trying to decide what topping was best on their pizza. Olivia cleared her throat, which gained everyone's attention, before she spoke up. "So Elliot and I have some news." When she was sure everyone was paying attention, she continued. "We're having a little girl," she said, excited by the thought of a little girl who was the perfect mixture of her and Elliot.

Everyone stared at the couple in shock, although everyone couldn't help but smile at the news. It was quite for a few seconds, although after a few moments, Melinda was the first to speak. "Congrats guys," she said with a giant smile, knowing how much Olivia wanted this. She also knew it was a good thing the baby was a girl because it was less likely to look like the man who raped her, if he was indeed the father, but that was a thought neither Olivia nor Melinda would ever voice.

Cragen was next to congratulate the couple. "She's going to be beautiful, and stubborn as hell," he said with a small chuckle, causing the rest of the table to nod in agreement.

"So what are naming her?" Munch asked.

Olivia shrugged as she took a sip of her lemonade. "We really haven't gotten that far in planning," she replied.

Fin raised an eyebrow. "What about Molly?" he asked, as he took a bite of pizza.

Everyone nodded, everyone except for Olivia, who only scrunched her nose at the name. "What? I think it's cute," Melinda said, as she took a bite of her own slice of pizza.

Olivia shook her head. Elliot, knowing why Olivia wasn't too fond of the name, chuckled. "Back when Kathy and I separated for the first time, there was this girl who I-"

"Elliot you dog," Munch said, understanding where this conversation was going.

Elliot shrugged. "Trust me, I wish I hadn't either, and I'm pretty sure it's now clear why we're not even considering the name."

Everyone nodded agreement. "What about Khloe?" Munch asked, hoping he was the one to pick the name for his friends' baby.

Olivia shook her head ferociously. "Don't tell me that was another one of Elliot's booty calls," Melinda said sarcastically.

Elliot chuckled as he shook his head. "No no. That was the name of one of the girls that bullied Olivia throughout high school," he replied, clutching her hand tightly. He knew everything about her, so he definitely knew she didn't want anything that would remind her of some of the worst years of her life.

"Aubree?" Cragen asked, wanting to the couple to just pick a name already.

Olivia shrugged. She thought the name was nice, but it didn't seem to click like she knew the right name would. She opened her mouth to speak, however before she could get a word out an older woman came up the group. "Olivia Benson!" she exclaimed, hardly able to keep her excitement hidden.

Olivia looked up at the woman and smiled. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she recognized the older lady in front of her. "Mrs. Adams," she said, as she moved away from Elliot and stood. "It's been a while," she said.

The lady nodded, before wrapping her arms around Olivia, giving her a giant hug. "What's this?" she asked, as she placed her hand on Olivia's growing baby bump.

Olivia smiled. "This," she said, as she grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him up behind her, "is our little girl." Olivia watched as the woman's smile became wider, before she released Elliot's hand. "Mrs. Adams, this is Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is Mrs. Adams."

Elliot looked at the woman and smiled. The name sounded familiar, and he was pretty sure Olivia had mentioned her somewhere during their partnership, but he couldn't recall exactly who she was. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Adams," he said, as he extended a hand to the woman.

The woman quickly shook it, before smiling back at the man. "Oh please, call me Charlotte. Anyway, I heard about you making the police department. Good for you," she said to Olivia, causing the detective to smile proudly.

"So Charlotte, you two go way back?" Elliot asked, watching as one by one the other members of their dinner party began to take interest in the three conversing.

Charlotte nodded. "Oh Olivia and her mother used to live next door to us," she said, as she looked at Olivia, deciding if she should say anything further on the subject. "She used to babysit my little boy during high school and I would help her out with school and such. I'm a teacher you know, history."

Cragen, finally gaining the courage to do something other than stare, spoke up. "Beautiful, and smart."

Olivia watched as Charlotte smiled at her boss before continuing. "How is Matty anyway?"

Charlotte used this as an opportunity to pull out her wallet and show Olivia a picture of her pride and joy. "He's doing really well. He just graduated college a year early and he and his little Jenna are expecting a little boy in the summer."

Olivia watched the woman speak of her son. Her eyes lit up when she mentioned becoming a grandparent, and she knew there was nothing Charlotte loved more than her family. "Time sure does fly," Olivia said, placing her hand on her stomach trying to calm the active little girl inside her.

Charlotte nodded. "It sure does," she said as she placed a hand next to Olivia's, smiling when she felt the baby move. She looked into Olivia's eyes and her heart grew happy. She knew how much Olivia had dreamed of having a family of her own, and now she was going to have it. She deserved to be happy, and with the way she looked, Charlotte could tell Olivia was very happy. "Well I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Elliot," she said, as she moved in and hugged Elliot firmly. Elliot, unsure of what to do, simply hugged her back and gave her a smile. "And you," she said as she pulled Olivia in for a hug, "Don't be a stranger. I expect to see pictures of that baby."

Olivia nodded. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around the woman who had helped her through so much, and it was right there in that moment she was reminded how much people actually cared for her.

Charlotte pulled away from Olivia, waved goodbye to everyone, and took a step towards the door, before stopping in her tracks. She quickly pulled out a small index card and turned around, taking a step towards the group again. "And you," she said, as she placed the card on the table in front of Cragen, "Don't hesitate to call." She gave the captain a quick wink, before walking out of the diner.

Olivia looked at her captain and began to chuckle, as Cragen grabbed the card and smiled at the numbers in front of his eyes. "I still got it," he bragged to the table, causing everyone but Olivia to roll their eyes.

* * *

"So why haven't I heard much of Charlotte?" Elliot asked, as he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He watched as Olivia looked through one of their shelves, picking up books one by one, before gently putting it back.

Olivia found what she had been looking for, and without another word she went and sat on the bed next to Elliot. "She helped me out during high school. She was really the only person, other than a few friends, that knew about my mother." Elliot nodded, knowing she didn't enjoy speaking of her mother. Olivia flipped through the old scrapbook in her hand, until she got to the page that held what she wanted. She quickly took out the picture and handed it to Elliot, explaining what he was looking at. "Charlotte and her family took me out camping one summer, my sophomore year of high school, and that's when I told her everything about my mother. Ever since then she was there whenever my mom was drunk, let me stay over, even helped me out with money by letting me babysit her son."

Elliot nodded. "So what ever happened to her?"

Elliot handed the picture to Olivia, who continued to stare at it. She looked so happy back then, not a care in the world, even though her mother had been an abusive drunk. "When I graduated from High School Charlotte, who had just lost her husband Richard, decided she was going to move with Matthew to Washington to be closer to her family. I went to college and I guess we kind of fell out of contact."

Elliot nodded once more as he watched Olivia put the picture back in the scrapbook before unconsciously flipping through a few pictures. She stopped, suddenly, when she found a picture that didn't belong. "Who's this?" she asked as she handed him the loose picture.

Elliot looked at the small picture and smiled. It was a photo of him and his old Marine buddy, all dressed in uniform. "That's Charlie," he responded as he remembered the memories he had with his friend. "We went to boot camp together, got stationed together. He even saved my life once. We were pretty much attached at the hip," he said with a chuckle.

"Ah, Mr. Tough guy Elliot Stabler had a bromance," Olivia said with a smile, as Elliot handed her back the picture.

"I sure did."

"So, what ever happened to Charlie?"

Elliot shrugged. "When I got out of the Marines he was stationed overseas. We still talk from time to time, and he's come to visit from time to time. Remember the guy who had come into the precinct asking for me during the Gitano case?"

Olivia's eyes widened as she remembered the man who had come into the precinct looking for Elliot. His rugged blonde hair and emerald eyes made her swoon, but there was no way she was going to let Elliot know that she had had a crush on his best friend. "That was him?" She waited until he nodded and smirked. "Why didn't you introduce me to him?"

"Well, one, I knew you had eyes for him. There was no way I was going to let him know that. Two, he's my best friend, I was still legally married to Kathy, If I would've introduced him to you he would've-"

"He would've known you had feelings for me and your secret would've been out." Elliot nodded. "Alright, well I want to meet this man soon. He did save your life after all."

Elliot nodded, before he placed a kiss on her forehead. He took the scrapbook off her lap, placed it back on the bookshelf and returned to his spot in bed next to Olivia. "He's over in Europe for a few months, but when he gets back I'll make sure his arrogant ass meets you."

Olivia chuckled before shaking her head. "I love you," she whispered, as she kissed his lips softly.

Elliot kissed her back. "And I love you too. The both of you," he replied, as he placed his hand on her stomach. With that the two laid down and drifted off to sleep, knowing they were one day closer to meeting their little girl.

* * *

**Alrighty it's been a long time, I hope you liked it. Please read and review. :)**

**Yaddie yadda yadda. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Welp all I can say is it's about damn time. So sorry. Anyway, straight to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Kellyegirl:**

_Thanks for the update… great chapter. I think Charlotte would be a good name. _

**~Thank you! My cousin's name is Charlotte but they call her Charlie and it just fits her so well. :)**

* * *

May 15th

Olivia sat at her desk, staring at Elliot. Cragen had been up her ass about being careful at work, and taking things easy, and as much as he knew it annoyed her, Elliot agreed. "You're an ass," she whispered across their desks, before turning towards her computer and typing a few sentences of her report.

Elliot looked up at his partner, his eyebrows furrowing. He knew he she was upset that he had agreed with Cragen, but he was going to blame her hormones for her name calling. "Liv, come on. You know we're right," he said. He wanted to protect her, and if that meant she was stuck at her desk all day long, then so be it.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and sighed. As much as she hated being stuck behind a computer, she knew he did it for her own well-being. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw two men walk into the squad room.

When he noticed his partner's silence, Elliot turned around, only to see Porter and his partner and groan. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. He wanted to know if they had caught Olivia's rapist, and if they hadn't, why were they here.

Porter smirked at Elliot, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the man, and plopped down at the empty chair next to his desk. "Nice to see you too," he said. He glanced over at his partner, who seemed annoyed that they were back at the precinct, especially with no leads. "We hit a dead end, wondered if we could come back and maybe get some extra details. Maybe we missed something earlier."

Elliot glared at the two men and groaned. "So you have nothing."

McKinley, who only stared at his partner, let out a sigh of discomfort. He didn't want to be back here, he had other plans, and damn Porter if he was going to make him change them.

Porter looked at his partner and shrugged. "So anything new here?" he asked, watching as McKinley stood up and walked over to get a cup of coffee.

Elliot shook his head, before returning to his computer and typing the rest of his report. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Olivia rose from her desk and walked over to the coffee machine, where she had kept her own little stash of caffeine free tea.

She quietly poured herself a cup of hot water, before placing her teabag in. "So, how are you doing?" Olivia looked up and saw McKinley staring at her. "How's the baby?" he asked, trying to awkwardly make small chat.

Olivia looked over and saw Elliot caught up in a conversation with Porter, unable to rescue her. "The baby's fine," she said quietly, watching as McKinley nodded and took a sip of his coffee. She didn't know why, but she never felt comfortable around the man, and seeing as how he only viewed her as a victim, she couldn't wait until he left.

McKinley took a step towards Olivia, trapping her in-between the coffee station and his body. "So have you figured out a name for her?" he asked, placing his coffee on the counter behind Olivia.

Olivia stared at the man. How did he know she was having a girl? "No," she stated, before placing her tea on the counter. She knew she was going to have to push past him, and carrying a hot cup of tea wouldn't help her situation. "How did you know Elliot and I were having a girl?

McKinley shrugged. "I know things." He watched Olivia get tense, and he knew he was gaining the attention of both Porter and Elliot. "Well whatever her name is, I'm sure she'll be beautiful. Her mother's beautiful, and her father," he began giving Olivia a smile.

Officially creeped out, Olivia stared at the man, trying to intimidate him. She watched him blink a few times, both standing completely still, before something caught her eye. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, or if it was just because she was tired, but she knew being next to McKinley wasn't where she wanted to be now. She took a step to the side and tried to brush past him, stopping when he grabbed her arm tightly. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked loudly, watching as Elliot rose from his chair quickly.

McKinley continued to hold Olivia's arm as she tried to pull away. "I'm not done," he said firmly.

Before he could say anything else, he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, before spinning his body around.

Without another word Elliot struck the man in the face, watching as he fell unconsciously to the floor, his nose beginning to bleed. Everyone in the room froze what they were doing, stopping to watch the scene unfold.

"Elliot, what the fuck!" Porter said, as he crouched down to his unconscious partner. He gently used a few napkins to clean the blood off McKinley's face, before shaking his head.

Elliot, ignoring Porter, looked up at Olivia. "You okay?" he asked, placing his hand on her back.

She nodded, still surprised that he had knocked an FBI agent out with a single punch. "I'm a lot better than him," she said, pointing to the man laying on the floor.

* * *

Brian McKinley opened his eyes as a groaned escaped his lips. His head was throbbing, and he could tell his nose had been broken and set back into place. He looked up at the ceiling wondering where the hell he was. The last thing he remembered was talking to Olivia.

He heard the door open, before the footsteps of a few people walked into the room. "And he's awake."

McKinley sat up and saw Porter, Olivia and Elliot next to the door. "What happened?" he asked, as he sat up.

Olivia took a seat across from him, before Elliot came and took a seat next to her on one of the beds. "You were being a jackass, so I let you have one," Elliot said.

Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's knee, telling him that everything was alright now. "We brought you to the cribs and fixed the nose Elliot broke. You're welcome by the way."

McKinley looked at the two detectives before looking up at his partner. "Maybe you should lay off the questions for a while," Porter said. He knew how inquisitive his partner could be, but he also knew how Olivia didn't like to air out her dirty laundry, especially when it involved her being the victim of a rape.

McKinley nodded. "How about we just go back to the hotel? I'll meet you downstairs in ten? I have to clean this up," he said, pointing to the blood on his face.

Porter nodded, before leaving the room. Elliot turned to McKinley, his eyebrows still furrowed. "You two staying here?" he asked, his grip around Olivia's waist getting tighter.

McKinley nodded before he stood up. "We're staying for the weekend, and heading back to D.C. on Monday." He looked at Olivia, his face softening up. He knew he had crossed a line, but he wanted to make sure he didn't screw up the job he came to do. "I'm sorry," he said, before walking out of the cribs.

Olivia watched McKinley walk out of the room. She didn't know if she should've told Elliot she saw something wrong with him earlier, or if it was just her body telling her she needed to rest. Either way, she didn't want to bother her partner with it. She only hoped the two would stay away for a bit.

* * *

May 17th

It was the Saturday of Olivia's baby shower, courtesy of Maureen, and the Stabler/Benson household was even more hectic than usual. At first Olivia had insisted she didn't need a shower, but after much pleading she let Elliot's eldest throw her one. Casey, Melinda, and a few of the other women from work had come over. Casey and Melinda had even arranged to get Alex an early flight, allowing her to be there as well, which surprised Olivia so much she was shocked she didn't go into early labor.

"Time for some gifts," Maureen announced to the room full of women, and Elliot. She waited until her father's girlfriend sat on the couch, before she plopped the first gift on Olivia's lap. "This one's from me and Kathleen," she said with a smile.

Olivia graciously accepted it, before tearing open the paper, causing Elliot to chuckle. He knew she was a bit impatient, especially when it came to gifts, so seeing her excited to open gifts for their little girl made him happy. "Oh girls, this is amazing," she said as she picked up the picture frames holding a few of the maternity pictures the girls had taken of Olivia. "They came out really well," she said as she flashed the two a smile.

Kathleen chuckled as she looked over Olivia's shoulder. "Dang, I should really think of doing this to pay for college. It's a way better option than stripping." She looked up and saw the look her father was giving her. "I'm kidding," she said with a smirk, before looking back down at the pictures.

Alex, who had been sitting on the couch next to Olivia, pointed to one of the pictures in particular. "I think this one's my favorite, " she said with a smile.

Olivia nodded. It was a picture of Elliot's four children all holding different ultrasound pictures. It was Lizzie's idea; her way of showing that they were all excited for the baby. "It's mine too," she said with a smile. "Thank you guys."

The two Stabler girls nodded, before Maureen handed Olivia another gift. The gift giving continued. The Stabler children even gave Olivia gifts that Fin, Munch and Captain Donald had bought for Olivia. Everyone had a nice time, suggesting names, eating cake, and laughing with the parents to be. It was a little after eight when everyone was finally gone, allowing Olivia to rest. She had to admit, entertaining guests was hard, and now she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and sleep. "You have one more gift," Elliot whispered, as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

Olivia, confused, looked around. "Where?"

"Follow me," was all he said, before he stood from the couch and walked out the front door. He went to the back of his car, opened the trunk, and pulled out a large frame. He brought it to the door before turning it around, showing Olivia. "What do you think?"

Olivia was shocked. A few days ago Maureen had begged Olivia and Elliot to let her and Kathleen take maternity pictures of the two. Her favorite, which was the giant framed picture Elliot had in his hands, was the only one the two hadn't actually posed for. It was of the two, both laying in the park. Elliot had propped himself up, while Olivia laid across him, using his legs as her personal pillow, her hand instinctively resting on her stomach. The two were staring at each other laughing at some corny joke Elliot had said. "I heard having a picture of the parents near the crib is supposed to be good for the baby."

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. "It's perfect."

Maureen, happy with the way that picture came out, smiled. She waited until her father moved out of the doorway before she went to close the door, however something caught her eye. "Guys," she began, before walking out onto the porch. She picked up neatly wrapped package, raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "I think someone dropped something."

She rose the present, causing Elliot to stare at her confused. "That's not mine," he said, wondering who else would forget about a gift. Without another word he handed it to Olivia, who began to open it cautiously.

She tore off the paper and opened the box, her heart sinking when she saw what was inside. "Is this some joke," she said as she pulled the baby onsie that read "My daddy's the best".

"Liv," Elliot began. He quickly plucked the piece of paper that was sticking up from the box. He opened it and read what was inside, shocked at what this meant. "He's back," he whispered, his fist clenching. Olivia's rapist was back, and he was mocking her with gifts and notes left on the porch. Elliot watched as Olivia's eyes got wide, before she sat on the couch. Elliot watched as Maureen took a seat next to Olivia and wrapped her arm around the woman carrying her sister.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Whatever it took Elliot was going to stop this sick bastard once and for all.

* * *

**Uh-oh. He's back? What does that mean? I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please, read and review :)**

**Thanks!**

**Up next: Elliot and McKinley get into it again and Olivia confides in Maureen about her fears. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay another update! Happy New years everyone!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**JAM Castle:**

_Loveeeeee it! Is it McKinley? I just get an awkward vibe off him, like somethings off…Anyway great job! Hope you update soon._

**~Well I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And yes McKinley he is an odd character. And I will admit, there is something weird going on with him. We'll just have to see if Elliot and Olivia can figure out what it is. As for the update, I hope this was soon enough for you!**

* * *

Elliot continued to stare at the note in his hands.

_A little girl. I am especially happy to know she will be as gorgeous as her mother. Take care of our daughter. XOXO_.

This sick fuck was back, and he was still trying to claim Olivia's child. His child. He looked up and saw Olivia still on the couch with Maureen, her head in between her hands. "Maureen, stay here with Liv. I'll be right back." With that he grabbed his keys and rushed out of the door, into his car, and down the street.

He didn't know if they would be there, but he knew he had to try. And if Porter wasn't at the precinct at least he would be there with a few other detectives who would hopefully help track this guy.

He continued driving until he arrived at the precinct. He quickly parked the car, before running up to the squad room. Inside he saw Fin and Captain Cragen, however Porter was nowhere to be found. '_I guess the asshole does have a life outside work_', he thought.

"Elliot," Cragen said when he spotted his detective. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot walked up to his captain. "I was looking for Porter. Is he here?"

Fin shook his head. "No, he left a while ago. His weird partner's here though."

The look on his face told Elliot he wasn't telling him the whole story. "Fin," he said, telling his friend that he needed to know everything.

Fin looked at his friend and sighed. "He left a few hours ago, and just came back, asking a few officers really strange questions about you and Liv."

Cragen jumped into the conversation. "I also caught him looking into some files in my office. Your files," he said, looking Elliot in the eye.

Elliot clenched his hands into fists. What the hell did McKinley need with their files. Hadn't he asked enough questions earlier this week? "Where is he?" Elliot asked, wanting to know where to find McKinley so he could get a little more information out of him.

Without a word Fin pointed over to a desk near the back of the room. "He's been there for about twenty minutes."

Elliot nodded. He needed a word with this man, and whether he liked it or not, McKinley was going to tell him what he knew of Olivia's case. Without another word Elliot walked over to the FBI agent. "Keep better track of your guy," Elliot said, slapping the note down on the desk. "He's back."

McKinley stopped writing mid-sentence, and looked up at Elliot. "Hello to you too detective." He looked down at the note Elliot had placed on the desk and sighed. This meant their rapist was back in New York, which meant he wouldn't be able to leave this horrible place like he planned. Did people know he had a life too, a life that was being ruined by this case. "Where'd you get this from?"

Elliot folded his arms. "The creep left it on my porch. He knows where I live, he knows things about Olivia. For fucks sake, he knew we were having our baby shower today."

McKinley picked up the note, read it, and sighed. "And how was that?" he asked. He knew he was getting under Elliot's skin, and that's exactly what he needed to do.

Elliot watched McKinley when it hit him. "Where's Porter? Does he know you're here?"

McKinley shrugged his shoulders before looking back at the computer. "Porter's not my keeper," he said, as he continued to write his report. "Besides, Porter's too busy kissing his supervisor's ass allowing him to stay here closer to you and your girlfriend, to really care about me." He looked up and smirked at Elliot, knowing he was putting him on edge. "Besides, you should be thanking me."

Elliot looked at him confused. "And why is that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

McKinley looked at the detective. He knew a lot more than he let on, but he wasn't going to show his hand before he played the field a bit. "I'm helping you guys find the father of Olivia's baby."

Elliot stared at McKinley shocked. He wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look off of his face, and he could tell by the way his hands curled into fists, he was more than ready to do so. "You son of a bitch," he said, grabbing McKinley's collar and pulling him up out of the chair. He pushed him up against the wall, angry. How dare he say that about his baby. How dare he come into their lives, and say things like this. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

Olivia sat on the couch, one of the blankets Alex had bought for her and the baby wrapped around her shoulders. She was worried. Elliot had left so suddenly; there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Liv." Olivia looked up and saw Elliot's eldest, Maureen, standing in front of her, holding two large mugs. "Here you go," she said as she handed Olivia a cup of tea, something she knew calmed her down when she was upset about something.

Olivia accepted the cup with a smile. "Thanks," she said. She held the cup in her hands, letting the warm beverage keep her hands nice and hot.

Maureen nodded, before taking a seat next to his father's girlfriend. There was a moment of silence, neither knowing what to say. Olivia wanted to tell Maureen everything. She knew she could trust her with things, and it would be nice to confide in someone who wasn't Elliot, however she didn't want to overwhelm her with everything. Maureen, seeing Olivia's internal struggle, decided to speak up. "Liv," she began. "I know my father's going to kill me for this, but I know you need a friend right now." The young Stabler looked into Olivia's eyes before continuing. "I know. I know everything."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She knew Elliot had told Maureen, she was a detective after all. She was just surprised that Maureen hadn't said anything earlier. "Mo," she began.

Maureen shook her head. "Dad didn't want me to say anything, because he didn't want you to feel awkward around any of us, but I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you." She placed her hand on Olivia's knee. "If you ever need to talk Liv, I'm here for you."

Olivia looked at the young woman and sighed. She placed her tea down on the coffee table before turning back to Maureen, tears in her eyes. Without a word she dug her head into Maureen's shoulder, and began crying harder. "It's okay Olivia," Maureen said, wrapping her arms around the woman she loved like a mother.

Olivia sat like that, crying into Maureen's shoulder for a few minutes, before she was able to compose herself. She pulled away from Maureen and wiped her eyes, before offering the blonde a half-assed smile. "Hormones," she stated, trying to persuade Maureen, and herself, that the man who was leaving notes wasn't getting to her.

Maureen nodded. She wasn't to disagree with Olivia. She knew the woman was going through enough with the pregnancy and her rapist still not having been caught. "If you need to talk," she began, grabbing Olivia's hand and squeezing.

Olivia looked up and met her eyes. Maureen was turning into such an amazing and caring woman. She would be lucky if her daughter turned out half as good as Elliot's eldest.

"I'm scared," Olivia whispered. Hearing the words leave her mouth caused her to take a deep breath. She had tried so hard trying to convince everyone she wasn't shaken up by everything, but she couldn't hide it anymore.

Maureen pulled her into another hug. "I know, but you know my dad, he won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Maureen felt Olivia nod against her shoulder. "So, have you two thought of a name?" she asked, changing the subject.

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "We're not releasing that information at the moment."

Maureen rolled her eyes. Sometimes her father and her could be such cops.

* * *

Elliot slammed McKinley's back into the wall again. "I'm not going to ask you again," he said, his grip on the agent's collar getting tighter.

McKinley groaned as his back hit the hard wall. "Doing that isn't going to give you any answers," he said, his face turning red.

Elliot lifted McKinley to push him against the wall once more, but a hand on his shoulder quickly stopped him. "Elliot, put him down," Cragen ordered, as Fin rushed over to help the man in Elliot's grasps.

Elliot, knowing he couldn't do anything else to get him or Olivia in trouble, sighed before releasing his hold on McKinley. "What the hell is going on here?" Cragen asked, watching as Elliot continued to glare at the man who didn't belong.

"He knows something Cap," Elliot said, his eyes never leaving McKinley.

Cragen looked at his detective, before turning to the FBI agent. "Both of you go home. Now."

Elliot looked up at Cragen and reluctantly nodded. McKinley pulled his arm away from Fin before fixing his shirt collar. He reached over and grabbed the paper he had been writing on off the desk, shoved it into his pocket and turned to the steaming detective. "Detectives," he nodded, before taking a step away from Fin. "Elliot," he began, lowering his voice so only the detective in front of him could hear him. "Try not to get hit with any more guns," he said nodding towards the scar above Elliot's right eyebrow. With that he walked out of the squad room, leaving the three to themselves. Fin and Cragen walked back to Fin's desk to finish discussing another case, leaving Elliot in his stunned silence.

He hadn't told anyone how he got that scar; it was when Olivia's rapist had hit him with the butt of his gun. He didn't include it in Olivia's report, and he sure as hell didn't tell anyone at the hospital what had happened. The only two people who knew the truth behind the scar were Olivia…and her rapist.

"Son of a bitch," Elliot cursed to himself. How had he not seen it before? Elliot's eyes widened. If he was here, who was protecting Olivia. He rushed out of the squad room and down to his car, praying nothing happened to her while he was gone. If McKinley got to her again, he would kill him.

* * *

**Sooo, read and review :) I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Anyway, up next: Olivia has a nightmare, Elliot connects more dots, and the gang solves one piece of the puzzle. **

**Please review! **


End file.
